


Honeysuckle

by LBellicose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Ben Solo, Confusion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Trafficking, Late presenting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Power Imbalance, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/pseuds/LBellicose
Summary: For 33 years Dr. Ben Solo has lived as a beta, he was the unlikely child of two Alphas. His life got turned inside out and upside down the day he met Rey, young omega that had been struck by a car and was bleeding out in his emergency room.





	1. Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post, but I've decided to change the story up a bit. So if you read this before, some of it will be familiar, so will be new. I hope if you are reading this you enjoy it!!

Honeysuckle, the thought flowed through his mind, she smells like honeysuckle. He could taste her scent on the back of his throat. He felt dizzy; he couldn’t remember what he was there for? He felt himself suddenly overwhelm with her scent. 

It shouldn’t be possible; he shouldn’t be able to smell the young omega laying on the gurney bruised and bleeding. He can feel her emotions, her presence like no one he has felt before. As if they were one, Ben Solo has been a Beta for the past 33 years. This is not possible. 

“Dr. Solo?” the nurse called him and pulled at his arm.

The young woman looked up at Ben; her hand touched his face a single word from her lips changed his life forever, “Alpha.”

Her eyes rolled back in her head, her hand fell, his heart raced in his chest. His Omega was fading, Ben shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but everything was muddy. He felt like he was slipping, he growled at the young alpha intern that took her hand.

“Dr. Solo! …fuck Ben!!” a hand grabbed his bicep, Dr. Hux tried to snap Ben out of whatever had him dazed and confused. 

Ben swirled and snapped at Hux; he bared his teeth. Ben partially covered her body with his, an instinct to protect the young omega, hard code written in his DNA.

“Ben, let her go we have to get her into surgery!” Hux yelled at him. 

The nurse sneaked up behind Ben, while his attention was on Hux. Quickly she inserted the needle into his jugular, a guard wrapped his arms around the large man, both fell to the floor. Ben struggled with the guard and nurse before he passed out. 

He stared at his friend laying on the floor, shocked at what he just witnessed. “Get him to a room, and nurse I need labs drawn asap,” Hux instructs the nurse that just took the large man down. 

He followed the gurney into the surgery unit. Ben Solo is one of the best trauma surgeons in the hospital, most likely in the country. Hux has seen him hand all kinds of trauma, dealing with everything from car accidents to murder attempts, all ages, sexes, races, and designations, but he had never seen him react to a patient the way he did with the young woman. 

Ben woke up a few hours later, his head felt heavy his muscles sluggish. But clearer minded then he had been earlier. He tried to sit up but found himself in restraints. He laid back down, confused as to what the hell was going on. 

A young nurse walked in, Kaydel she smiled at Ben, “You’re awake, Dr. Solo.”

Ben frowned, “Yes, I am, and now that I am, could you kindly remove the restraints?” Ben tried to pull his arm up to show the young woman. 

Her smile faltered for a moment, “Um Dr. Hux gave instructions that only he could remove those, I’ll be right back with the doctor, Sir.” She quickly exited before Ben could argue with the girl. 

A few minutes later, Hux entered the room. He pursed his lips for a moment and moved to remove the restraints.  
Ben sat up, his long legs dangled off the bed, “Mind telling me why I woke up in restraints?”

Hux frowned, “You don’t remember? You attacked a guard and refused to let anyone near the young woman that was brought in. She was a hit in run and serious condition. We had to knock you out and get her into surgery.” Hux exhaled after giving Ben a brief explanation. 

The mention of the girl made the back of his throat tighten, a memory of the smell of honeysuckle. “Where is she?”

Hux sighed, “she is in ICU. I’m amazed she made it through the surgery, she was in pretty bad shape.”

“I need to see her,” Ben stood up quickly. 

Hux put his hand out to stop Ben, “wait,” he shook his head, “there is something I have to discuss with you.”

Ben frowned, the urge to see the mystery girl grew stronger each minute they waited. 

“I know this is difficult,” Hux paused, “I need you to sit down for a minute, once we are done, I’ll take you to the girl, OK?” Hux led Ben back to the bed and waited till he sat down. 

“I had your blood work ran while you were out; it came back positive for type A.” Hux leaned forward from the chair he sat in, his hand on Ben’s knee. “I don’t know what’s going on. I’ve never heard of anyone presenting past 25 years old. I want to do a full exam if you’ll allow me?” Hux asked, standing up.

Ben looked up at Hux, at 6’3 this was an unfamiliar feeling for Ben, Hux was an Alpha that presented at 15 years of age, he grew to 6’1, he was a prime example of the Alpha Male, tall, assertive. They had been friends since the first day of medical school, Hux never made a deal out of him being a Beta, in an Alpha dominated profession. Ben easily passed for an Alpha on blockers due to his size. He was bigger than most Alphas with the drive and attitude of an Alpha. Ben always appreciated Hux’s discretion keeping his secret. He had been privy to how most Alpha’s talked shit about the few Betas that tried to worm their way into the medical field; Ben was one of them that was until approximately five hours ago. 

“Are you sure?” Ben sat back his brows furrowed together. 

Hux pulled the curtain in the room, “take your shirt off,” Hux said while he pulled on the latex gloves. 

Ben removed his shirt; his lab coat had already been taken off during the struggle. He pulled his hair aside. He had always worn it long so that no one could see the back of his neck. 

“I’ll be damned,” Hux said in a tone of amazement. “the scent gland is swollen.”

Ben couldn’t help reaching back and feeling his neck. He sat in disbelief. His mind struggled to accept what he felt, 33 years his neck had been smooth, no raised textured skin. But now he felt it, hot to the touch. 

“What do you smell?” Hux asked. 

Ben shook his head, “I don’t,” he started to say but stopped. He did smell something new, something like a woodsy smell. Ben turned his mouth slight gaped open, “I think I smell you?”

Hux shook his head, “yea, and you smell different as well.”

Ben frowned, “what do I smell like now?”

Hux shrugged, “like shit.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed on Hux before his friend burst out laughing, “Sorry, sorry I know this isn’t the time, but I couldn’t resist. I mean fuck Ben this could change everything we know about presenting. I don’t know what is happening, but I know the girl was your trigger.” Hux stood with his arms crossed his chest, a faint smile on his face. “welcome to the wonderful world of rutts, my friend.” 

Hux laughed and slapped Ben on the back, “come on; let’s get you down to the ICU unit, I can smell how stressed you must feel.”

Ben nodded, he wasn’t a stranger to Alpha’s both his Mother, and Father was Alphas loud and opinionated. Ben was something of a rarity at that, Alphas baring offspring were rare. But on the occasion that it happened, it was mostly 85% an Alpha offspring, with 14% Beta, rumors but nothing ever confirmed of an Alpha pair producing an omega. The same percentage of an Omega pair, Beta’s only produced Betas. 

The hospital employed all designations. Everyone was either on suppressant or blockers. Beta’s, of course, didn’t require either. Ben had never really been able to smell anyone. They smelled like people, clean, dirty, sweaty or sweet perfumed, now he could smell an underlining smell, like an extra sense that came to life. With the new scent, he could also detect emotions; this was something new and a little hard for Ben to take in at once. 

He had to will himself to stay calm the closer they came to the girl’s room. Everything else around them seems muted and dull. Her scent was the only thing he could smell. Ben walked like in a daze to her bedside. He took in her appearance.

“what's her prognosis?” Ben asked his voice low like he didn’t want her to hear.

Hux sighed, “she has multiple broken bones, there were internal bleeding and a ruptured spleen we had to remove. It’s hard to say, she is severe malnutrition, and she has a lot of scars from old wounds. I’m not sure what has happened in her past but judging from her scars, it wasn’t a pleasant life. If she makes it through the night, we will reassess her and hope she can pull through.”

“Did she have any identification? Or anyone come looking for her?” Ben asked, hoping to know more about his omega. 

Hux shook his head, “nothing, and no one showed up for her, at least not yet.”

Ben pulled a chair close to her bed. His eyes watched the machine monitor her vitals. His mouth drawn in a frown; he swallowed her scent on the back of his throat made him feel panic. Ben took her hand in his and rubbed his cheek and throat against her wrist. He had never scented anyone before in his life. Now it felt like the most important act of his life. 

The machine beeped, Hux, and Ben both turn to look at the monitor. Her vitals showed an improvement. 

Hux stepped forward, “Interesting, what do you smell Ben?”

He looked at the young Omega, “Honeysuckle.”

Hux smiled, “very interesting, and people tend to have an earthy smell, or musky, like wood or leathers. But sweet smells are something individual shared amongst mates.”

“that doesn’t make sense. I’ve never seen this girl before in my life. How can, “Ben sighed, “this is a lot to take in.”

Hux nodded in agreement, “I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think she is your soulmate.”

“Soulmate is a myth made up by Hollywood to make movies and sell those ridiculous romance novels,” Ben replied, lost for an explanation. 

“And you Ben Solo should not present as an Alpha 8 years late, but here we are. What other explanation could it be? She triggered the latent gene. I want her blood work matched with yours to see what the compatibility levels.” Hux writes up the order for the staff. 

“Can you feel her emotions?” Hux quietly asked.

His brow furrowed, he sat like he was trying to remember a word that was just at the tip of his tongue. “scared, confused, and” Ben cocked his head as if he was trying to fine tune the signal, “happiness?”

Hux smiled, the girl had called him Alpha before passing out, as if she recognized him. “Are you going to be ok here?” Hux asked, watching Ben hold her hand his eyes on her face. 

Ben nodded, “Can you send someone in with a sandwich and a cup of coffee?”

“Yea I can arrange that, you’ve got my number call me if anything happens or she wakes up,” Hux said, walking out the door. 

Ben nodded, his eyes never leaving her face. “Who are you, my sweet girl?” Ben whispered. 

While Ben sat with the girl Hux waited for the lab results, he tested and retested to be sure. They were a match, their Gene sequence match that like identical twins, not like a sibling, but complement one another, the perfect yin and yang. 

Hux yawned, it was almost four in the morning, he needed to get to bed. He stopped by the hospital room before he left for the night to check on his patient, and Ben. The night nurse provided Hux with the girl’s chart. All her vitals showed a vast improvement. 

Hux stopped in his tracks upon entering her room; there Ben sat his body leaned on her bed. His head laid next to her small frame, his hand on her belly. Her hazel eyes glanced up at Hux. She laid in the bed while she treaded her fingers through Ben’s dark hair while he slept. 

“Hello,” Hux greeted her, “how are you feeling?”

Rey gave him a weak smile, “like I’ve been run over by a Mack truck.” Her English lilt caught Hux by surprise. His family was a transplant from Ireland when he was a small child. He had been sure that she was homeless due to her physical shape. Most of the homeless he treated her age was kids that had run away from home, looking to become someone on the mean streets of New York. 

“Fair enough, what’s your name?” Hux smiled as he watched her with Ben. 

Either it was her hands running through his hair or the sound of their voices that woke Ben. He slowly sat back up, his dark coffee eyes watching her hazel, when she smiled at him, it was almost his undoing.  
Ben smiled back, his focus only on the girl before him, “How are you feeling my sweet girl?” his voice rumbled with both exhaustion and pleasure to see her awake. Ben took her hand in his running his thumb over the back of her hand. 

“much better,” she whispered. 

Hux cleared his throat, Ben and the girl both turned their attention to Hux. He smiled and nodded towards her, “What’s your name, dear?”

Her smile broadened when her eyes found Ben’s again, “Rey,” her soft voice sent a shiver down Ben’s spine. 

He felt lost in her beautiful eyes, “Rey,” he repeated her name; it felt so right on his lips. 

“Yours,” she whispered a smile in her tone.

“Ben,” he replied softly, quiet like he was in a dream too afraid to speak any louder in fear of waking and losing her. 

“Hello Ben,” she said his name like it was an answered prayer on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are you from?” Hux stepped closer. He stopped when he smelled fear pour off the girl and aggressive growl from Ben. 

The big man looked up at Hux, a sheepish look on his face. “sorry.”

Hux shook his head, “No, it’s ok. I should know better. I’m going to go, you both need some rest.” Hux smiled at Rey, “I’ll check on you later.”

Rey smiled, “thank you, doctor.” 

“Ben, can I see you outside?” Hux motioned for him to follow him.

Ben kissed the back of her hand before he reluctantly followed Hux out the door. 

“I’m sorry, I’m trying not to be an asshole to you.” Ben pushed his hand through his thick dark hair. 

Hux shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t worry about it, I’m an Alpha in the room with an injured unmated Omega, who is most likely your Soulmate. You are doing great restraining yourself.” Hux gripped Ben’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to push her, but if you can get any information about where she is from, how she got all those scars will help in my treatment. And you need to go to the pharmacy and get a blocker. Your scent is powerful.” Hux laughed. Ben’s face showed how uncomfortable he was now.

Hux thought about it for a moment, “On second thought hold off on the blocker, I think your scent is helping her to heal.”

Ben looked back into the room to see Rey watching him, “I feel so lost right now, I don’t know what to do. Or what I should or shouldn’t do, but I can’t bear thinking about leaving her right now.” 

Ben groaned, “I feel this overpowering urge to climb into the bed with her and hold her, to protect her at all cost.”

Hux smiled, “that’s normal, you’ll get used to it. Some days it takes everything in me to leave Rose in the morning.”

“It’s going to take getting used to, I’ve been an Alpha for more than half my life, and some days I just feel completely lost. Don’t sweat it, give yourself a chance to adjust, you’ll be alright.” Hux assured Ben.

“I’ve left orders only Beta and Omegas are to go into her room. If anything happens while I’m not here, another doctor must take care of her. I want you to leave the room and let them do their job.” Hux watched to see if Ben acknowledged his orders.

Ben frowned, “I’m still a doctor, you know.”

Hux laughed “And as a doctor, you know we do not treat family members or spouses. So regardless of the situation, I need you not to treat her.”

Ben sighed. He gave Hux a weak smile, “I’ll do my best not to get in the way.”

Hux nodded, “You have my number if you need me to call me; I’m here for you.”

Hux yawned, “Ok, I’m taking my tired ass home, and to bed, you need to try and get some rest.”

Ben watched Hux walk down the corridor then out the door of the ICU. He turned to meet Rey’s soft hazel eyes, a mix of earthy browns and tinged with a mossy green color. 

Ben took his seat next to her bed. Rey reached out for his hand, the pads of her fingertips callused and rough. He could see the white scars that seemed to litter her small hand and arm. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the pads of her fingertips.

“Where do you come from Rey?” he asked, his eyes left her fingertips to see the look of alarm in her eyes, a bitter scent of distress rolled off her body like a thick morning fog. “It is alright, my sweet Omega you have nothing to fear here, you’re not alone.” 

Rey stared back at him, a smile graced her lips, her scent slowly changed to the sweet honeysuckle. “Neither are you.” 

Ben could listen to her all day, the sweet tone of her voice coupled with the English accent. 

He could still smell the underlining fear. She fought to be brave. He could tell his little omega was a fighter. But she had him now. He would protect her, care, and love her. He would give her a home and fill it with children.

“I don’t know where I was born, I grew up in a small village called Jakku in the southern tip of England,” she pursed her lips, her scent wavered bitter. 

Ben sat silently next to the bed, her smaller hand in his, he waited to give her a chance to speak. Her body language and smell told him she was apprehensive. She didn’t want to tell him anything. He didn’t want to push her; she would talk when she was ready.

“When I was five, my parents sold me to a man by the name of Unklar Plutt. At least that is what he said, sold me for alcohol.” she lowered her head, unable to look at Ben. He could feel her shame; he could taste the bitter scent of her fear that he would reject her.

Ben stood and sat on the edge of her bed. He ran his fingertips over her cheek and pulled her chin up to look at him. “You have nothing to fear my Sweet girl; I will never send you away.” He leaned over, careful not to put any weight on her broken body and kissed her forehead. He didn’t understand the urges he felt to protect a woman he didn’t know, but it felt right to assure her she was wanted. 

“it’s late, I want you to rest,” Ben smile speaking softly. 

She held onto his hand; she looked up to him; her eyes pleaded with him. She needed something; Ben started to feel frustrated at not being able to understand what she needed. His scent caused her to whimper; her scent told him she was distressed. 

“Shhh, it’s ok I promise,” Ben leaned forward to rub his cheek to her cheek. She lifted and tilted her chin so he could rub his scent gland to hers along her jawline. He felt the purr deep in his chest; he remembered his father doing the same thing to his mother when she was distressed. Rey hummed her approval, her scent sweet. 

Ben sat back in the chair next to the bed, it wasn’t the most comfortable chair he had ever sat in, but it served its purpose. He watched her eyelids droop, before too long her breathing was soft and rhythmic. He watched her sleep, her chest rose and fell, she looked peaceful. Ben leaned against the bed. His hand covered hers before he drifted off to sleep. 

Rey woke to the morning sun that filled the room with a warm glow from the eastbound windows. Her legs and chest throbbed, the pain killers were starting to wear off. She laid staring at the large Alpha that took up residence next to her bed. Her alpha, she couldn’t help the smile. She could feel his confusion, his fear for her, his scent a warm smell a mix of apples and campfire of oak wood. She could taste it on her tongue. She could imagine how it would taste if she were to lick his mating gland. She knew it would be a rich sweet flavor. 

The thought made her wet with slick. Rey groaned she was in no condition to pursue that line of thinking now.

She remembered the look of shock in his eyes, then something more, like recognition. She felt it too, that pull one to another as if a string bound them together. She was surprised to see him laying on her bed when she first woke up. She couldn’t resist running her fingers through his beautiful hair; he was perfect, her handsome Alpha. 

She knew her Alpha felt nervous, Ben she reminded herself, his name is Ben. He felt nervous, not towards her but towards himself, this made her feel off like something was missing. She was afraid to tell him to much about herself, how would he want someone like her, a nobody. Plutt had told her plenty of times how she was a burden to him, that her parents didn’t want her, that no one would want her. 

She didn’t want to hide from Ben. It was just so damn hard for her to open up to people, to anyone. The thought of his rejection made her feel sick to her stomach. She wanted to tell him everything, but she felt exhausted and couldn’t go on, it was too much for her. 

A young man entered her room; he checked her chart, then her monitor for the stats. Rey could tell he was a beta; he barely had a scent; it was a clean scent like soap. He spoke quietly to her, asked how she felt if she needed anything for the pain. She kept her voice low; she didn’t want to wake Ben. The young man let her know a nurse would be back in with her pain killers. 

Rey laid back in the bed, her fingertips thread through his soft hair. She closed her eyes; she smelled the nurse before she heard her speak, an Omega. She opened her eyes to see her staring at Ben; the young woman stepped closer to Ben, her hand reaching out to touch him. Rey could smell her; she was aroused, Rey growled at the other Omega. 

“GET OUT!!” Rey screamed at the woman; her pain was forgotten. This Omega was after her Alpha, and she would be damn if she sat by and let that happened. 

Rey screaming at the woman woke Ben with a jerk. He was on his feet in a blink of an eye. He looked around for the threat. He could smell the young woman. For the first time in his life, he could smell what all the Alpha’s in college had talked about, an omega’s arousal, her slick. She stood before him dazed and distressed, but Ben couldn’t help the young woman. His only concern was Rey.

“Nurse leaves the pain killers and please go quickly,” Ben spoke, his voice clear and direct, he pushed the command. The young woman stared with her mouth gaped open, left the pills on the tray table before leaving. 

Ben quickly shut the door, he poured Rey a cup of water and offered her the pills. Rey looked up at Ben, her eyes wet with unshed tears. He could smell how riled up she was, the scent of her anger hung in the air, tinged with worry and pain. 

He grabbed the little cup of pills and sat on the edge of the bed. He held out the pills for Rey to open her mouth. She stuck out her tongue, he deposited the tablets on her tongue, then offered her the cup of water to wash it all down.

“I’m sorry, you don’t need any of this nonsense,” Ben sat back in his seat, feeling the weight of the last twenty-four hours. 

Rey shook her head, “it isn’t your fault.”

She tilted her head and took a long look at Ben. He knew there was a question waiting to be asked. 

“You’re a doctor?”

“Yes,” he answered

“I’m new to the United States, but aren’t you supposed to be on a blocker or something?” she had not thought about his scent other than how delicious it tasted in her mouth. It wasn’t till the nurse that she realized she wasn’t the only one that could smell him; it was a strong scent.

Ben exhaled, “I should be as a doctor, we are required to be on blockers or suppressants depending on your designation while working. I’m not on any because up to twenty-four hours ago I was designated a Beta.”

Rey looked at him like he just told her he was the King of England, “I don’t understand, you smell like an alpha.”

Ben nodded, “We can’t explain it, Dr. Hux ran my blood work, and it came back positive for Alpha, I now have the glands, the scent everything else that seems to come with the designation.”

“I heard Dr. Hux say that I triggered you; I didn’t understand what he was talking about.”

Ben looked at her, a smirk on his face, “you were listening to us?”

Rey blushed, “I didn’t know what to say at the time, so I didn’t say anything.”

“Dr. Hux believes we are compatible down to a cellular level, Soulmates. Because of this, when I was exposed to you, it triggered my change.” Ben sat back, thinking about what it meant for him moving forward. 

“I never felt so drawn to anyone, as I feel towards you. All I could think of when they first wheeled me into the ER, and I smelled you, as you were the one I’ve been waiting for, my Alpha.” she smiled and sighed the pain killers started to kick in. 

Ben stood up and checked her monitor, he took her thin wrist in his hand, counted the beat. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, “Sleep, my sweet girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hux woke up a little after 10 am, it had been a long night, and he should have slept more, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Ben and Rey. He wanted time to study what has happened to his old friend. He knew the implication of what has happened would be felt around the world. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, in just his sleeping pants. He heard Rose humming. She smiled as she walked into the bedroom to see him awake.

“Morning Sexy,” she purred as she slipped into his lap. 

Hux nuzzled his nose into her neck. She smelled of roses. He used to tease her. She was lucky her parents didn’t name her onions. Rose would always roll her eyes and tell him not to quit his day job. 

“You got in pretty late, you should sleep.” she frowned at the dark circles under his eyes. 

Hux smiled at his pretty wife, Rose. He had met her right out of medical school. She had just graduated with her bachelor's degree in microbiology. She caught his eye, a petite beauty with big dark eyes and long black hair. The alpha in him purred whenever he was close to the beautiful omega. It wasn’t long before he married and mated her. 

“Believe it or not, Ben presented as an Alpha yesterday. An Omega was in a hit and run when he went to treat her, something about her triggered his change, and he just lost his shit. We had to tranquilize him to be able to treat the girl.” Hux just shrugged a loss of words.

Rose sat back a look of shock on her pretty face. 

“Ben Solo? Beta Ben Solo, is now an Alpha?” Rose stared at, Hux her eyes wide, “isn’t he in his thirties?”

“thirty-three, I know we are all in shock, but I ran the labs on him and the girl, Rey. They are compatible like nothing I’ve seen before. I left a message on Holdo’s machine to call me. Actually, I wanted to go in early to talk to her.” Hux kissed Rose on the cheek; she stood to let him up.

“You’re talking soulmate; this is crazy, exciting!” Rose grinned, “Is she pretty?”

Hux stopped and looked back at his wife, “is who pretty?”

Rose rolled her eyes, “Ben’s soulmate, Rey?” 

Hux laughed his wife’s excitement was adorable, “I guess, she’s pretty.” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hux grabbed Rose around the waist, “but she is not as beautiful as you, my little Omega!”

Rose stared loving into her Alpha’s eyes, “You are perfect, my Alpha.” 

Kissing Rose’s lips were enough to leave Hux dazed, it took everything in him to get dressed and head to the hospital. He promised Rose to keep her updated on the new couple. 

Hux found Holdo in her office; she had the lab work he left for her the night before. Holdo looked up from the report and smiled. 

“Morning,” she motioned to the chair in front of her desk.

“This is, “Holdo grinned shaking her head, “this is just wow. Have you been to see them yet this morning?”

Hux shook his head, “No, I just got in, thought maybe we could go together.” Hux stood next to the chair; a nervous anticipation seemed to fill his body. He wanted to see how the couple was fairing; there were so many questions, a test he wanted to run. 

Holdo smiled, getting up, “Shall we?” she headed towards the door. 

The head nurse, an older omega who had worked in the ward for years. Handed Hux Rey’s chart, the head nurse looked nervous at the door. Hux could smell an uncomfortable nervousness pour off the head nurse. 

“What’s the matter?” Hux’s brow furrowed as he watched the woman. 

Holdo looked between Hux and the head nurse, being a beta, she couldn’t smell what was going on, she had a keen sense of reading body language. And she could tell the woman was uncomfortable.

“Why are you so nervous, Nurse Lois?” Holdo stepped closer to the woman. 

“Sorry,” Lois pushed out a breath, “we can’t let any of the omegas go into the young lady’s room. Dr. Solo scent is too strong right now.”

“Nurse Kaydel went to give the patient her pain medicine; she said his scent was too much. Dr. Solo ordered her out of the room. The poor girl was in tears, almost inconsolable, and she is on a strong suppressant. We had to send her home, she went into a heat,” Nurse Lois frowned as she looked towards the hospital room. 

Hux nodded, listening to everything the nurse had said, “thank you, Nurse, we’ll take it from here. From now on, only Beta’s are to see to the patient.”

The nurse smiled and nodded in agreement and moved back to the nurses’ desk. 

Once the nurse was out of earshot Hux spoke quietly to Holdo, “I noticed last night his scent was getting stronger, I didn’t want him on blockers because it seemed to aid in the girls healing greatly. But now, I’m not sure if they or we have that luxury at this time.” Hux stared at the room. 

“Are you afraid he might go into a rut?” Holdo asked.

“I’m not sure, but it seems to be heading that way.” Hux walked towards the door. 

Ben watched Rey sleep. He ran his large hands over his face as he slumped back into the seat. He couldn’t stop thinking about the young omega she smelt so needy, pleading with her eyes. She was attractive, in college he would have killed to have a chance to be with a girl like that, he didn’t want that girl. He wanted Rey.

He had smelt how angry his little omega had gotten at the young woman. Even in her weakened state, Rey was ready to fight for her Alpha, the scene caused him stress and turned him on, he was glad Rey finally fell asleep. After everything he witnesses, he had a painful erection.

As a man, in general, he was no stranger to getting erections, even at inopportune times. Mostly it had been in high school during sex ed. But this was different, it felt different more demanding, more painful then he’d remembered as a kid. 

Even though Rey was stinking of bitter rage, there was an underlying scent of sweetness, her arousal. That is what had him so hard and needy. He waited till she fell asleep before he locked himself in the bathroom to masturbate. What he didn’t expect was the spongy bulge around the base of his cock. He knew what a knot was, the whole Anatomy of an Alpha’s males sex organs. But to feel it was an overall new experience. 

It didn’t fully form. It would only fully develop into a knot when engaged in sexual intercourse. He imagined his sweet Omega Rey on all fours presenting herself to him, her sex puffy and glistening with slick. He fisted himself. He could hear her soft voice in his mind, begging to be filled with his knot. He pumped his hand faster. He would praise her what a good girl she was, a beautiful omega for taking his knot. 

Ben let the fantasy play out in his mind, the tension of his orgasm built quickly with each thrust of his hips into his hand. With a snap of his hips, he felt his body give into the pleasures of his orgasm. Long white ropes of cum painted the toilet seat. He tried to aim more in the center. When the last spurt spit out, Ben sighed looking at the mess he had made. 

“fuck me,” he slowly breathed out a sigh of relief. He cleaned the area the best he could, before returning to Rey. 

He sat back in the chair. He leaned against her bed, his eyes slowly shut. 

A knock at the door woke Ben. He rubbed his eyes to wake up. 

“You can come in,” Ben called out, he was confident it was Hux. Ben was starting to understand the smells around him better. He smiled, seeing he was right, Hux and Holdo.

“Morning.” he greeted his colleagues,” Ben walked to the door where they both stood. He shook both of their hands. 

Hux stepped around Ben to check on Rey. He heard the growl behind him. Hux turned to see Ben staring intently at him, Hux quickly caught his scent. 

He stopped and raised his hands in a surrender gesture.” I’ve got to check my patient.”

Holdo pulled Ben’s hand up so she could examine the scent glands in his wrist. Ben looked between Holdo and Hux, “I know I know I’m sorry it’s. hard.” Ben growled out.

Hux sighed, “let us step outside; I think it will be easier to talk to you there.”

Ben and Holdo followed Hux into the hallway to a room across from Rey’s room. Hux turned and looked at Ben, “I think we need to put you on blockers.” he started, sure now he was right about the state Ben was in. 

“I thought we agreed to wait, to let Rey heal.” Ben retorted. 

“I agree with Hux, and you’re presenting very aggressive behavior,” Holdo spoke softly. 

“I think if we don’t do it now, there is a good likely hood you could go into a rut. Believe me. You don’t want that right now.” Hux voiced his concerns.

Ben opened his mouth to speak but shut it. He chewed on his bottom lip before asking, “are you sure?” Ben felt at a loss. 

“Your scent has caused an omega on suppressants to go into heat; to be honest, your scent is a little overpowering. If you go into a rut now, Rey is in no physical shape to help. If you go into a rut that might push her into a heat, that would be disastrous. Even if you only go into a rut and another omega helped you, it would cause Rey harm.” Hux sighed, “it sucks, I know, but I don’t think we have a choice at this point.”

Ben looked at Holdo. She gave him a slight smiled, “I think it would be for the best.”

Ben nodded his head, “I’m sure you are both right; let's get this done while Rey is asleep.”

Ben, Hux, and Holdo walked down to the pharmacy together. 

“I’m putting Rey on a low dosage of suppressants, just to cover all the bases,” Hux said while he wrote in her chart. 

The blocker they injected into Ben’s thigh was the strongest they offered, which only lasted forty-eight hours. 

Ben frowned, “is everything supposed to feel weird, almost like everything just got a little duller?” he looked at Hux. 

He nodded with a sad smiled, “sucks, doesn't it.”

Ben huffed out a breath, “yes it does,” 

Ben felt something akin to electrical zap to his spine. Suddenly he was filled with fear. 

Holdo caught the strange look of confusion on Ben’s face, “are you alright?” she reached out and touched his hand. 

Ben’s eyes widen, “something is wrong with Rey.”  
Before anyone could say or do anything, Ben turned on his heels and ran towards the stairs. The pharmacy was a story below ICU. Hux and Holdo followed quickly behind him. Ben was up to the flight of stairs and out the door before either Hux or Holdo was on the second step of the stairs.

Ben pushed through the door. His feet carried him as fast as they could to her room. He heard the door behind him being forced open by Hux. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE, GO AWAY!!!” Rey’s voice echo through the walls of the long hallway. 

Ben pushed into her room. A man stood over Rey a phone shoved in her face.

“come on just give me your name anything, You’re the Omega that changed the doctor into an Alpha aren’t you,” he questioned Rey. 

Her scent was like a wall smacking Ben in the face, a sour taste of her fear hung in the back of his throat. Ben grabbed the man by the back of the neck, squeezing his throat as he pulled him away from Rey. His phone hit the ground. Ben stomped on the iPhone, crushing it. 

Hux and Holdo entered her room, only to find Ben pushing the stranger against the wall his face turning a beet red, as Ben squeezed the life out of him. 

“BEN!!” Hux and Holdo grabbed the large man’s arms as they tried to pull him away. 

“God sake Ben you’re killing him let him go,” Hux shouted at Ben, his face a stone-cold look of rage. 

“Ben,” her soft voice, causing him to turn to look at her, “let him go.” 

Without a moment longer, he let go of the man, he fell to the ground coughing and gasping for breath.

Security entered the room. Ben stood near Rey, guarding her. 

“who are you and how did you get in here?” Holdo questioned the stranger. 

He looked fearfully at Ben, “I’m with the daily report, we just wanted a statement about the girl that changed the doctor into an Alpha. How the fuck does that warrant him almost trying to kill me.” he spits out. 

Ben growled, “I find you anywhere near her again. I’ll make sure to finish what I started.” 

“He’s crazy,” he shouted as security pulled the man out of the room. 

Ben turned to Rey, “are you alright, my sweet girl?” he sat on the bed next to Rey, looking her over.

She nodded, “I didn’t know where he came from, I woke up, and you were gone, and he was just standing there.” Rey bit her lip. Tears filled her eyes. Ben could smell the sour scent of her distress.

He leaned over and rubbed his cheek to hers, “I know, I’m sorry I had to go get a blocker, we didn’t want to take a chance that I’d cause you to go into heat.” His voice was soft. She smiled at him. She took his hand and held it close.

“I’ve order security to stand at Rey’s door. I was afraid something like this would happen once I heard about your transformation. Once the public knows it’s going to turn into a circus. “Holdo sighed as she watched Ben with the girl. 

Ben looked between Holdo and Hux, “I’m not leaving this room until Rey is well enough to leave.”

Hux smiled, “I wouldn’t expect anything less, my friend.”

Hux and Holdo took their leave. Ben watched the door shut.

Rey glanced up to her eyes wide, the scent of her fear hung heavy in the room. Ben sat on the edge of her bed. He pulled her into his arms.

“It’s ok my sweet girl; I won’t let anyone near you again, I swear.” He felt her tremble in his arms.

She inhaled his delicious scent, “I know Alpha.” she whispered. 

She looked up at his face and smiled, “You are beautiful.” she reached out and touched his face. 

He blushed, no one had complimented his looks before, his nose and ears were too big he’d been told his lips are too plush. He had the scar that bisects his face. He turned his face away from her without thinking. “I’m nothing special,” he mumbled.

Rey touched his cheek and pulled his face to look at her, “You are beautiful, does this bother you?” she touched the scar. 

He opened his mouth and shut it, “I haven’t thought about it in months since the accident.” he looked into her beautiful eyes, her scent was a honey sweetness again. 

“What happened?” she asked about his scar.

She could smell his anger burn under his scent of concern. She lifted her chin and kissed his throat under his jaw. She wanted to ease his mind. 

Her touch was like a magic spell. All his worries seemed to disappear. 

“I was in London for a medical conference. I had caught a cab we were on the way back to the hotel when a drunk driver struck the cab. Thankfully the cabbie was alright. I suffered a crack rib and laceration.” he pointed to his face. 

“It’s healed nicely. The surgeon was on the game that day.” He smiled.

“It gives you an edge like you are a dangerous man.” Rey grinned.

Ben laughed “That’s me, a dangerous man.” his eyes flickered back to hers. In that instance, he knew he’d do anything go through anyone to protect her, his omega. Maybe she was right, and maybe she made him a dangerous man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't realize the changes didn't save and had to pull the chapter to fix it. I hope you find it enjoyable, I wanted to pull the ties together in a way it makes sense. Hope you enjoy!!

Once word got out about the miraculous transformation of Dr. Ben Solo from Beta to Alpha, chaos soon followed. The hospital was inundated with phone calls, people trying to get access to Dr. Solo and the mysterious young Omega that seem to trigger his metamorphose into an Alpha. 

Ben and Rey were tucked safely behind closed doors in ICU, and guards were posted both at the ward’s entrance and Rey’s doors. Only certain people were allowed into the room. 

Ben met with the Chief of Staff of the hospital, Dr. Obi-Wan Kenobi, a man Ben, had known all his life and trusted. Obi-Wan had met Ben’s Grandfather during their service in WWII. Obi-Wan became a mentor and friend to the young field surgeon. After the war, Obi-Wan followed Anakin back to the United States where he settled down with his wife, Satine. 

Obi-Wan had been a mentor to Ben once he started his internship. He had been impressed with Ben’s ease and talent he is shown as a surgeon, calm even during the most difficult of situations that would have left lesser men doubting themselves. Ben reminded Obi-Wan very much of his Alpha Grandfather, Anakin. It had been more of a shock when Ben didn’t present as an Alpha, then when he had years past the age. 

Obi-Wan sat with Ben in Rey’s room. He was still having problems letting other Alphas in the room with his healing Omega. Alpha Obi-Wan was well past the age of going into ruts and posed no threat to his Omega. 

“I think once the young lady is well enough, we should move you both to another facility,” Obi-Wan spoke quietly not to wake Rey.

Ben sat back and ran his hand over his face, “I’ve called my mother to let her know what is going on, she is working on that as we speak. We first thought about going to Luke’s hospital, but, now it seems like the world knows my name that isn’t going to work.” Ben sighed, shaking his head. 

“Maybe a private facility, Satine is on the board of a research facility up north. They have the equipment and smaller staff, so more of a chance for your presence to remain a secret.” Obi-Wan offered. 

Ben stood to pace for the millionth time, since everything had started, “that sounds like the best plan so far.” he walked to check Rey’s monitors for the fourth time since Obi-Wan had been in the room. 

Obi-Wan smiled; age had not dulled his senses. He could smell the worry roll off the young man. “She will be ok, Young Solo, come sit.” Obi-Wan patted the seat next to him. 

Ben looked back at Obi-Wan, he smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair out of Rey’s face. Her scent was of content, which gave him a sense of calm. Ben sat back in the chair next to Obi-Wan, his eyes still on the young Omega. 

“There has been a great deal of change for you, how are you holding up?” Obi-Wan asked he watched Ben’s face.

“I’m fine. I thought I understood how it all worked. Now I realized how naïve I was as a Beta. I didn’t realize that you didn’t just smell others, that you felt the emotion behind the scent; it’s overwhelming if I'm honest.” Once Ben started talking, he poured all his worries out to the older Alpha.

“Half the time, I feel like I’m failing her, and it is fucking killing me. I’ve never second guessed myself, and now it’s all I do.” Ben sighed.

Obi-Wan smiled, “I’d be worried if you thought you knew it all. You must let yourself make mistakes; you must start trusting those instincts. Forget what you thought and embrace what you are now. It will be far easier once you accept it and allow those instincts to guide you, let go of the past.” 

Ben nodded. He wanted to ask Obi-Wan a question but felt too embarrassed to ask it. Obi-Wan could sense his reluctance.

“You know you can ask me anything,” Obi-Wan smiled at Ben.

He took a deep breath and blew it out, “how did you handle being around Omegas that showed, um interest in you?” Ben could feel the tips of his ears heat; he was sure his cheeks were most likely a bright red.

Obi-Wan smiled nodding his head, “that, yes well that has always been a struggle for Alphas. The scent is alluring to even the strongest of us. You must maintain control, once an Omega as she started into a heat, it is very difficult for her to think herself out of it. Once you are mated, it will be far easier to ignore those urges.”

Ben watched Rey, “feels like high school all over again.”

Obi-Wan laughed, “I’m sure it does. It will get easier to Young Solo, give it time.”

Obi-Wan’s phone vibrated in his pocket, he fished it out and took a step away from Ben, “Yes,” he answered.

“yes, of course, let them in, “Obi-Wan clicked the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. “

He looked up to see Ben standing by Rey, a loving look on his face as he stared down at her. “You have company.” at that moment. A knock came at the door.

Leia slowly pushed the door open to peek inside, she smiled when she saw Obi-Wan at the door. Quietly Leia and Han slipped into the room. Leia hugged Obi-Wan, he had always been Uncle Obi-Wan to her. Han shook his hand. Leia stopped to look at her son. He stood next to the young woman who she was sure to be his mate. 

Her eyes filled with tears; she stood with her bottom lip trembling. She was happy for Ben; she didn’t care when he didn’t present as an Alpha. All she ever wanted was her son to be happy. She smiled; he had found his mate.

Ben looked at his mother, “Mom,” he said in a soft voice, as he moved quickly to hug the petite woman. 

“Oh Ben,” she sniffed, wiping her tears. “I’m so happy for you.” she stared at the girl sleeping in the bed. “How is she?”

Han walked over and hugged his son; he wrapped his arms around Leia’s waist to comfort his mate.

“She has serious injuries, but she is healing rather quickly.” Ben smiled, looking at his beautiful Omega, “she’s a fighter.”

Leia beamed, “She’s beautiful.”

Rey stirred, Ben moved quickly to her side, his fingers brushed her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. She glanced around the room; she could smell strangers in her room. Ben felt her tense, her scent wavering for a moment, then she smiled.

Leia moved to her bedside. She smiled at Rey, “Hello Rey, I’m Leia, and this is Han, we are Ben’s parents.”

Rey tried to sit up, Ben stopped her, “Careful sweet girl,” Ben found the controller and raised the head of her bed to a comfortable setting. 

“Lovely to meet you,” Rey replied, they smelled so much like Ben, she knew they had to be his family. The man that stood by the door did not. Her eyes caught him; Obi-Wan walked to the foot of her bed.

“Hello there,” he smiled at her, “I’m Dr. Kenobi, I’m Chief of Staff.”

Rey smiled, hearing his accent much like her own. 

“Obi-Wan and I were discussing moving Rey to another facility once she is stable enough to be moved. A research facility north of here.” Ben shared with Rey and his parents. 

An urgent knock came at the door. A young nurse pushed the door open, looking for Dr. Kenobi. He moved quickly to follow the young woman out the door, something about her nervous scent set Ben on edge. 

Once outside the room, Obi-Wan could hear someone shouting, a woman’s voice growled outside the ward door.

The nurse looked at the door, “there are an older gentleman and woman who claim to be the young lady’s guardian. They are demanding to see her.”

Obi-Wan pursed his lips and walked to the door. He opened the door and slipped out. The older man was a beta, but the tall woman with white-blonde hair was definitely an Alpha.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Kenobi Chief of Staff, I understand from my staff that you are the young lady’s Guardian?” he asked taking in the pungent scent of their anger, something didn’t feel right. 

“Yes, we are, Rey Niima is award to my father, Snoke Alistair. We would like to see the girl.” the tall blonde demanded.

“And you are Miss?” Obi-Wan inquired. 

“I’m Phasma Alistair,” she retorted, she pushed a piece of paper in his hands. It was a document showing Snoke Alistair was granted Guardianship of Rey Niima, by the sovereign state of the United Kingdom. 

Obi-Wan exhaled, “Alright, but give me a moment, and I’ll have one of my staff show you in.” He entered the ward and shut the door before either could protest. Obi-Wan swallowed, his encounter with the pair left a foul taste in his mouth, there was something wrong with those two he thought. 

Obi-Wan entered the room. Ben didn’t like the look on his old mentor’s face. 

“There are a couple of people claiming to be Rey’s guardian. They are demanding to see her. We can’t bar them from coming in since she is his ward.” Obi-Wan affirmed.

Her scent of fear filled his senses; she was scared. He took her hand and held her, he bent over to rub his cheek to hers, “I will not let them take you, my love, you are safe.” he kissed her cheek. 

She gave him a week smile; her worry lessens slightly. Leia and Han stood next to the bed; they had sensed her fear, much like Ben. The family surrounded to protect the wounded girl. 

Ben nodded to Obi-Wan, “You can let them in; I want to know what it is they want.” His voice was steady, but internally, he was battling darkness rising within himself to take control, his inner Alpha.

Phasma entered; first; her presence seemed to fill the room. The tall blonde was used to being feared. She frowned at the scent of anger and defiance that greeted her. Her father was just as tall, he had a tall slim build, his back slightly bent with age. 

“Oh dear, I am so glad to see you are well cared for, I feared the worse when you were gone.” his words were gentle, that of a caring grandfather. 

Phasma stood with her arms crossed a stern look on her face. 

Snoke stepped closer. His pungent scent seemed to spread through the room. As he moved closer to Rey’s bed, her scent spiked in fear. She cowered behind Ben’s large arm. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, unwilling to look at the older man. Ben growled, “Do not come any closer,” his voice low and threatening.

Phasma bared her teeth, “Just who do you think you are? You have no right to tell my father he can’t see the girl, he owns her.” she sneered at Ben. Phasma moved to confront Ben. 

Leia stepped forward, blocking the tall Alpha, Phasma’s eyes widen at being stopped by the older smaller Alpha. 

“I’ve knocked bigger and worse Alpha’s on their ass, I suggest you take your father and leave. You are stressing Rey and my son out.” Leia growled. 

Snoke sneer, “You can’t keep the girl from me; I’ll be back with a court order.” 

Snoke and Phasma left the room in a hurry, leaving an unnerving quiet in their absence. 

“What the fuck was that?” Ben snarled.

Rey sat sobbing, her small body shook, Ben sat on the bed and held her in his arms, “it’s alright baby, I will not let them near you again.” he comforted her. 

Leia gave Obi-Wan a worried look, Han paced the room, “I’ll call Lando, I’m sure he can file an injunction to keep those two away from Rey.” Han said, looking at his cell phone for Lando’s number. 

“I think we need to move her as soon as possible,” Leia voiced everyone’s concern. 

“I don’t think it will be that easy now that her Guardian as made himself known; we would have to get their permission.” Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“Then will take her without his permission, I’ll take the blame, but I’m not leaving her here. There is something wrong with those two, they fucking stink of corruption.” Ben spit the words out like acid in his mouth. 

Rey looked up at Ben, “He bought me from Unklar Plutt, I ran away when I found out I was supposed to go to an Alpha in New York. I was running away from Phasma when I crossed the highway and got hit by a car.” Rey quietly spoke. 

Ben seemed to forget how to breathe. He stared down at his Omega. He held her hand, encouraging her to share her story.

Rey smiled at Ben, she trusted him, as she looked around the room, she realized she could trust them as well. 

“I don’t know how old I was, Plutt said he bought me from my addict parents. I was forced to work in the junkyard as a small child.” she stared at Ben’s hand how big they were compared to hers.

“Plutt would charge me for room and board, by the time I was old enough to leave I owed him so much money I had no choice but to stay and continue to work for him as a mechanic.” her tone had a bitterness to it when she spoke of Plutt.

“Plutt had acquired other young women, that he had prostituted out. He found me more valuable as a mechanic. I could live like that, I was a beta, so I didn’t worry about Plutt trying to force anything on me or sell me to the next alpha.” she sighed and looked up at Ben.

“I didn’t present till about six months ago, “ she stared into his eyes.

He stared back. He felt like he was on the verge of something significant. 

“Where is Plutts’s junkyard?” His eyes locked on hers.

“Jakku, it’s a small village outside of London, we get most of our wrecks from there.” Rey stared at his face. 

She reached up and touched his cheek, “I remember crawling into a wrecked hackney, something smelled so good…” her eyes widen. “I smelled you.” 

Ben stared down at Rey, “I triggered your presentation as an Omega.”

“That’s incredible, the odds of that happening..” Obi-Wan looked between Rey and Ben.

“Never tell a Solo the odds,” Han grinned and smacked Ben on the back. 

Ben rolled his eyes; Rey smiled the tension in the room broke. 

Rey looked up to Ben again, “I knew that Plutt would try to sell me to the highest bidder, I wouldn’t be the first Omega Plutt had sold. Sadly, I don’t think I’ll be the last. “

Leia growled, “that man needs to be put in shackles and locked behind bars never to see the light of day.”

“I guess I was lucky for one thing, Plutt knew that an Alpha would pay more for an unmolested Omega. So Plutt didn’t whore me out. “

“Plutt kept me till he found Snoke Alistair, I was sold for fifty thousand euros.” her voice became quiet almost shameful her scent had Ben pressed against her as much as her broken body would allow. 

Ben tensed, as he listened to how Rey ended up in America and how she suffered at the hands of others. He swore in his heart that no one would ever lay a hand on her again.

“Snoke had a very wealthy clientele, who would pay top dollar for a virgin omega. I didn’t know much or who the Alpha was. I was drugged and brought to America. All I know was he lived in America, in New York.” she sighed and laid her head against Ben’s chest, he carefully draped his arm around her shoulders

Leia frowned; she had been a Senator for the state of New York for the past twenty years. She knew a lot of wealthy Alphas that had contributed to her campaigns. It made her sick to think one of them would stoop so low to buy a poor Omega. 

“How did you escape?” Han asked. 

Rey smiled, “I was taken to a dilapidated warehouse, I heard some of Snokes men talk. Their normal house was under surveillance, so they didn’t want to take me there. The room they put me in had a small hole in the wall. I guess they didn’t think it would be big enough for anyone to escape. I was able to make it big enough to squeeze through. I don’t think they thought anyone would try to escape.”

Ben grinned at Rey; they were fools to underestimate her. She had suffered Plutt’s abuse for years. She was not going to become someone’s chained whore to be used for their ruts and amusement. 

Leia looked at Obi-Wan, “I don’t want to involve you in this, old friend. I need to talk to Satine. I want to move her tonight.” Leia moved to take her phone out of her purse.

she looked out the window, the sun was starting to set, “I need to find out who is investigating Snoke, they need to know about the warehouse.”

“Sounds like the bastard is running human trafficking,” Han said with a tone of disgust. 

Leia sighed, “I think you’re right.” She turned back to look at Ben and Rey. Leia smiled. She reached over and took Rey’s hand. “You’re safe now, Dear; we will take care of this.”

Rey smiled. She never had anyone care about her; she felt protected and loved. She couldn’t help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. 

Leia leaned over and kiss the girl on the forehead, “You’re with family now we protect our own.”

“thank you,” Rey whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Patty hope you feel better!!!
> 
> ps this was rush job so if anything isn't right I'll come back later to fix it :) Enjoy

Leia made the arrangements with Satine to accept Rey in secrecy, Satine assured Leia the group of ten researchers could be trusted. Obi-Wan left before any of the planning, Leia didn’t want to put her friend at risk of prosecution. If he had no prior knowledge of what they were going to do, he couldn’t be held accountable, or the hospital. 

Rey was in stable condition, Ben didn’t like the risk they were forced to take, but he couldn’t leave her at Snokes mercy. Leia pulled strings to get clearance for a private helicopter to land on the hospital helipad. 

Rey slept most of the day, between pain killers and the stress of the day, it felt like a dream. She woke when she felt herself being lifted from the bed, Hux on one side Ben on the other, she was cradled in the sheet, as they transferred her from the bed to a gurney. 

Hux offered to go with Rey to ensure her care. Ben discouraged him; he had a family he needed to worry about. Ben was more than qualify to see to her attention, Hux agreed in the end, much like Obi-Wan Hux was left in the dark as well. 

Ben smiled down at Rey, “We are going on a trip?” He leaned down and whispered in her ear; she smiled when she felt him kiss her cheek. 

She watched Leia practically run next to the gurney. She had the monitor and Iv bag in place, as Ben rushed them toward the elevator. 

“is he here?” Ben asked his mother.

Leia checked her phone, “He’s on the helipad, waiting for us. Luke is with him.”

Ben nodded, he took hold of Rey’s hand, “are you doing ok Sweetheart?”

Rey smiled, “Yes, I’m fine.”

Ben looked up to see his mother grinning, “You remind me so much of your father.” 

Ben groan, he knew the moment that word slipped out, his mother would be all over it. 

Rey couldn’t help but giggle seeing how Leia teased her son. This is what families did; she felt whole for the first time in her life, that gaping hole in her heart she felt her entire young life was gone. 

Rey felt the cold wind bite her cheeks; the helipad was on the roof of the five-story part of the hospital, nestled between the two ten story wings. Leia and Ben were met with an older looking man with a greying beard, Leia moved aside to give him access to Rey. 

Ben and the man leaned towards her gurney, their heads down, pushing her towards the helicopter. Once they were at the helicopter, the older man and Ben moved Rey to the seats inside the Helicopter. Ben handed the equipment to the older man. Rey found out his name was Luke; he secured Rey in the seats before taking his own. Once Rey was settled, Ben pushed the gurney back to the door of the hospital before he climbed inside and secured the door. 

Leia sat upfront, Han leaned back to look in the cabin, “Hey Kid, doing ok?” Han smiled at Rey. 

She gave him a thumbs up. Ben sat down and secured his seat belt, “Everyone’s good.” 

With that, Han took off. Rey was introduced to Ben’s Uncle Luke, who was also a doctor, and Leia’s twin brother. Each day Rey’s circle grew a little more, new people, new friends, and family. She fell into a peaceful sleep during the flight. 

Luke sat back and watched his nephew with the young woman. Ben sat staring at Rey; his eyes glanced at the monitors every few minutes. His nervousness was palpable, Luke reached over and touched Ben’s knee. 

“How are you holding up?” the older Alpha could smell a slightly bitter scent of worry pour off the young man. 

“I’m ok, I’m a concern with Rey is all. “he ran his fingertips across her brow and along her chin. 

“You’ve had some really big changes lately Ben, it’s ok to ask for help,” Luke gently patted his knee, before sitting back. “we are here if you need us,” Luke smiled. 

Ben gave Luke a nod, “I know, thank you.”

Ben listened to Leia, Han and Luke go over the details of their plan to keep Ben and Rey safe. Luke would head back to his hospital. Once Leia and Han dropped off Ben and Rey, they planned on going to the family cabin to set up a command center. Leia was using her political pull to find out who was investigating Snoke, while Han would stay in touch with Lando concerning the injunction to stop Snoke gaining access to Rey.

Ben felt overwhelmed, less than a week ago his biggest worry was getting the maintenance man in his building to come to fix the leaking showerhead in his apartment. Now he was part of an international Human trafficking ring. He was now an Alpha of all things, and in love with a beautiful Omega that he knew next to nothing about, other then she was an orphan that was dealt a shitty hand.

Ben planned on taking the time he had alone with Rey to get to know her better; he wanted to know everything about her. Her hopes and dreams and how he could make them come true for her. Deep down, he worried, that she may not feel the same for him, that he felt for her. He didn’t want to force her to love him; he wanted her to want him, to love him freely. His mind was set in an endless circle of what if’s, he knew he would have to settle his fears before he could help Rey settle hers, but first, he needed her healthy. 

Han set the helicopter down near the two-story facility; they were miles from anywhere surrounded by a tall fence. Ben knew Satine; she was as much part of his family as Obi-Wan. She introduced Ben, Han, Leia, and Rey to the ten staff researchers that work at the facility. 

Ben and Rey had agreed to allow the small group to study them, to try to figure out how and why the transformation took place. Ben knew Satine and trusted her assurance that he and Rey would be treated with respect. 

One of the researchers Snap Wexley, helped Ben move her from the Helicopter to another gurney. Rey felt like all she has been doing the last few days was being moved from a bed to a stretcher and back to a bed. She ached all over; Ben promised once he had her settled in the new room, he would get her pain killers. Luke had waited for more of the staff to leave before exiting the helicopter. The fewer people knew of his involvement, the better, Leia had insisted on an attempt to minimize any damage to his reputation. 

Luke had laughed, “If our father couldn’t ruin the Skywalker name, I seriously doubt I can.” 

Leia shot Luke a look of annoyance, “You may not care, but I do.” Luke held up his hands in surrender, as usual, he went along with what his strong-will twin wishes. 

The room Rey and Ben were given was a hospital-style room; it had the typical hospital bed with a cot set up next to the wall out of the way. Ben and Snap lift Rey into her new bed; Ben thanked Snap for his help.   
He wished them well before he headed out, the sky was slowly turning from a midnight black to greys and light blues as a new day dawned.   
Luke and Ben checked her vitals; both were satisfied that Rey had made the trip with no ill effects. Rey bid them goodbye and thanked them for taking care of her. Ben said his goodbyes. Leia left with a hug and kiss from both Ben and Rey. 

Soon it was just Ben and Rey again, she was exhausted and could tell the day had worn on her Alpha. 

Ben drew a shot from a small vial, he walked over to Rey and kissed her on the head, “You need rest, my sweet girl, this takes only a couple minutes before you’ll feel the effects. “he prepared to inject the drug into her i.v. line, Rey held out her hand to stop him.

“Wait,” she touched his arm and smiled at him, “thank you, no one has ever done for me what you have. I don’t know what this is?” she pointed between herself and Ben. “But I’m glad it’s with you.”

Ben smiled, “I feel it too,” he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, “sleep Sweetheart, tomorrow I promise we will get to know each other better.” Ben pushed the plunger; the drug slowly entered her bloodstream. Rey closed her eyes, a smile on her lips as she fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Ben stood watching her for a while before he decided he needed a shower. Thankfully the room had an ensuite bathroom, with supplies ready for use. Ben washed off the last couple of days, the stress and turmoil of dealing with Snoke and his daughter left him stinking with a fury that burned deep in his heart. He may have just presented an Alpha a few days before, but the Skywalkers were known for being fiercely protective, he would burn worlds for his Omega. 

Ben dried off; he was exhausted and ready to sleep when he realized he had no clothes to change into. Ben growled, he didn’t want to put back on the same clothes he had been wearing. Fortunately, he found a stack of scrubs both tops and bottom of all sizes in a tall cabinet in the bathroom.

Ben found a large pair of scrubs, a little tight around the thighs, Ben glanced down the hem of the pant legs stopped a couple of inches above his ankles. Ben rolled his eyes; the world seemed to have a hate for tall big men. He was too tired to try and find a top that would fit; he opted to climb into the cot, his feet hung off the foot of the bed. He closed his eyes within a minute he was out. 

Ben heard a knock on the door, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he had set his phone on the small table that sat between Rey’s bed and Ben’s cot, it was a little after eleven in the morning. 

“come in,” Ben spoke loud enough, so the person heard them. 

Satine walked in holding a duffle bag she smiled at Ben, her eyes glanced over at Rey who was still sleeping. The nurse that checked on her at six am had been quiet enough not to wake either one. 

Satine dropped the duffle bag on the foot of Ben’s cot, “Leia thought you would need a change of clothes,” she smiled, seeing the relief in Ben’s eyes. 

“Thank you, it been a crazy couple of days, no time to think about packing.” Ben opened the bag to see sweatpants/shirts along with t-shirt socks and boxers. Ben laughed, “it’s like Christmas at grandma Padma’s.”

Satine laughed, “it’s a grandparent rule we all must abide by socks and underwear as gifts.”

“Thank God for that rule,” Ben chuckled. 

Satine pulled a chair closer to Ben, “We are going to start collecting data, on both you and Rey. Right now, it’s only going to be blood work, tissue samples, which is already part of Rey’s care, but once she is up to it, we would like to interview you both.”

Ben nodded, “give us a couple of days, then we can start with the interviews. I want Rey rested and comfortable before the interviews; she has had a difficult life so far.”

Satine agreed, she left to give Ben a chance to get dressed. Ben stretched out his stiff muscles before he checked on Rey, she was sleeping soundly. He turned back to the duffle bag; he was relieved to be able to change into something more comfortable than the too tight scrubs. 

Rey heard them talking; she didn’t feel like talking to Dr. Kenobi yet, so she kept her eyes closed. She heard Dr. Kenobi leave, once the door shut she relaxed. She was comfortable; she could hear Ben moving around. She slowly opened her eyes; Ben had his back to her, he pulled the green scrubs down past his muscular thighs. He was beautiful, like nothing she had seen before. She had seen a naked male, but no one like her Alpha, his long muscles moved under smooth pale skin. She could see his broad back; she couldn’t help looking at his naked ass. She blushed when he lifts his foot to put on a pair of boxers; his manhood hung long and thick between his legs. 

She whimpered; Ben turned his head to look back at Rey. She blushed, Ben smirked as he pulled the boxers over his hips, he put on a pair of sweatpants before turning to Rey. She felt her cheeks burn, but she couldn’t resist taking in his broad chest and six pack abs. He was the perfect Alpha, her inner omega whispered, he would give her strong pups. 

Ben couldn’t help feeling the need to show off for his Omega; he stepped closer to her. She reached out to touch his skin, “you’re beautiful, “she whispered, she was in awe of the impressive Alpha that stood before her.

He held his breath; it felt like an electrical current running from her fingertips through his body. He felt high, like his mind was lost in a haze of her scent mixed with the feeling of her touch, it was intoxicating. Ben felt his heart pound so heart he was sure Rey could hear it beat for her. 

He exhaled slowly; his eyes found hers staring with a loving peace; he could smell her desire. Ben reached out and brushed her cheeks. His hands cupped her face.

“Soon my love, we will know each other,” He leaned down and left a kiss on her brow.

Rey sighed, as Ben turned to pull a t-shirt over his head, she knew he was right, but that didn’t stop her wanting him. He pulled a chair up next to her bed.

“How are you feeling today? What’s your pain level from 1 to 10?” Ben asked, her chart sat in his lap his eyes scanning her labs they took early in the morning.

Rey raised the head of her bed, so she was more setting up than laying down. “I’m feeling much better than yesterday; I’d say about a five sometimes a 6? I’m used to pain.” Rey mumbled under her breath.

Ben stiffened; he sat the chart down on the nightstand. He sat on her bed and reached out and touched her cheek, “I will never let anyone hurt you again, I’d die before that would happen,” Ben said with a quiet determination. 

Rey wrapped her slim arms around his strong shoulders’ words were not necessary for him to understand. Her sweet scent told him, he made her feel safe.   
Ben grinned at Rey, “What would you like to know about me?”

Rey sat, thinking about her question, “Have you dated an Omega before?”

Ben shook his head, “to be honest I’ve only had a couple serious girlfriends both Betas and what I mean by serious is we dated for longer than three months. It never felt right.” 

She bit her lip and glanced up at Ben, “does it feel right… now?”

Ben’s smile turned into a toothy grin, “yea, it’s like,” Ben shook his head lost for words. 

“Like you’ve been waiting to live?” she offered. 

The look in his eyes showed he understood precisely what she meant. 

“Like I’ve been waiting for you.” his words felt like they were a magic spell, cast to mend her scarred heart from her harsh childhood. 

Snap knocked on the door before cracking it open, “hey sorry to interrupt, but I’ve brought lunch.”

She sat up a little straighter, Rey loved food, all the food she was happy to get anything to eat. 

Ben pulled the bed tray to Rey, “Ok Sweetheart, we have to go slow; you are still healing.”

Snap set the plate on the tray; he lifted the lid to reveal a baked fish, brown rice with steamed broccoli and strawberry yogurt. As on cue her stomach growled, Ben smiled seeing her eyes wide staring at the food. 

Snap smiled, “it’s not five-star restaurant food, but it’s pretty good.”

Snap set a plate for Ben on the nightstand; he provided a couple of bottles of water for Ben and Rey. 

Rey took a bite and moaned, she blushed when she noticed she caught both men’s attention, she held her hand to her mouth, “so good,” she mumbled.

Ben and Snap laughed, “Slow bites Sweetheart,” he encouraged her.

“Have you seen any of the news yet?” Snap asked, looking at Ben and Rey.

“You guys are all over the news on every channel.” He smiled as he hitched his thumb towards the TV on the wall behind him. 

Rey held up the call button that had the tv controls on the remote; the tv came to life. Snap smiled and took his leave. Rey and Ben sat eating their lunch watching the news.

A Blonde woman stood in front of the hospital that Ben worked at, “John I’m standing in front of NYC Health hospital, where the chief of staff is scheduled to make a statement about the disappearance of both Dr. Solo and the mysterious young woman who we now know is twenty-three-year-old Omega Rey Niima.” A picture of both Ben and Rey appeared on the screen. Ben’s photo was the one used for his employee Id Badge and the Hospital’s website; Rey’s picture showed her unsmiling with haunting eyes dressed in a yellow sundress. 

Rey growled low in her throat; she glanced over at Ben, who had a surprised look on his face. She pointed to the television, “bastards hosed me down, brushed my hair and made me wear the dress for the picture Snoke was going to send to the Alpha that was supposed to buy me.” she said with explicit hate and disgust in her eyes, her scent turned bitter. 

Ben frowned, she was beautiful in the photo, but he could see the haunted look in her eyes. No matter how good she looked in the yellow dress, he thought he could never see her wear that color again. The thought of another Alpha touching Rey made him burn with wrath that would destroy him if he was not careful.

The reporter held up a piece of paper, “Yesterday Snoke Alistair filed a report with the local police department, stating the hospital and staff were holding his ward Omega Rey Niima hostage. We tried to get a statement this morning (a film showing Snoke and Phasma scowling as they walked out of the hospital ignoring the reporters plead for a statement), but Mr. Alistair declined to make a statement.”

The Anchor for the Nightly News John nodded as he listened to the reporter, “thank you, Jackie, we go to the Police Chief Motti is about to release a statement. 

Chief Motti stood in his dress blues; he waited till the room fell silent before he spoke. “Thank you all for coming out, as of six am this morning Mr. Alistair reported his ward as an abducted Omega, the young woman was last seen in the company of Dr. Benjamin Solo. We are currently investing this as an abduction case until proven otherwise.”

A reporter in the front of the mob, pushed the microphone towards Chief Motti, “Chief, is Dr. Solo the son of Senator Leia Organa Solo, and has she been questioned yet?”

“According to our source, Dr. Solo is the son of the Senator, but she has yet to be found to be questioned. We have left a request with her office as well as the Doctor’s father Han Solo; we have yet to be in contact.”

A young woman pushed forward, “Is the Senator and her husband being charged with the girl’s disappearance?” 

The Chief of Police shook his head, “They are not being charged with any crime as of yet, we only want to interview them for any information they may be able to provide.”

An older woman stood up, “Chief, it’s being reported that Dr. Solo and the young lady Rey are soulmates. How is this being handled, would that not give Dr. Solo the authority to see to her care, and move her to an undisclosed location if he chooses?”

“That has not been confirmed at this point if we find they are mated, then Dr. Solo would be well within right as her Alpha to decide her care.” The Chief went on to take a few more questions before thanking the reporters. 

Rey looked over at Ben, who sat watching the press conference, she could see him working his jaw. Ben shook his head; Rey could see a look of disgust on his face. 

She frowned, unsure what was making Ben upset. Her scent caught his attention, a hint of bitter distress. He took her hands, “I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I’m not used to any of this; I hate not being able to control my emotions, I don’t want to cause you any pain, my sweet girl.”

Rey shook her head, “You’re not causing me any pain, I know this is all upsetting to you. Your family has been thrown into this mess, because of me,” the worried crease between her eyebrows and the haunting look in her eyes was almost enough to break him.

“This,” Ben stood up and pointed to the television set, “this is all bullshit, Snoke, the news everyone. That is fucking crazy, you’re an adult Rey, you should have a choice.” he ranted, his scent thick with indignation for his Omega. 

“I choose you,” she smiled and reached out for him. Ben sat on her bed, he leaned his forehead against her forehead, before tilting his chin up to rub his cheek against hers, the gland under her jawline warm from his touch. Scenting each other brought them a peaceful calm. 

“I have to be honest; I used to think some of this Alpha or Omega scenting was bullshit for lack of a better word. Those people couldn’t be influenced that much by someone else’s pheromones.” he inhaled deeply and smiled, “I was so wrong.”

Rey giggled, “well if we are honest, I was happy when I thought I’d be the run of the mill Beta. But finding you now is so worth everything.”

Rey clicked the changer to a different channel, a popular talk show host, Maury had a couple of celebrity doctors on his panel as experts discussing the implications of Ben presenting at thirty-three. And if Rey and Ben were Soulmates and what this meant for the different designations. 

Ben groaned; Rey gave him a smirk before changing the channel. A reporter stood in a crowd, asking their opinion on Soulmates, and Dr. Ben Solo presenting as an Alpha eight years late. 

The reporter stopped two college-age women, “Ladies if I may get your opinion on Soulmates?” 

the taller of the two young women smiled, “I like totally believe in Soulmates like there is someone out there for everyone.”

The shorter woman nodded in agreement. 

The reporter showed them a picture of Ben, “What do you think about Dr. Solo presenting at thirty-three years, according to our sources, they are saying it was because he met his soulmate.”

The taller woman looked at the picture and smiled, “that’s so sweet.”

The shorter woman looked at the picture, “I’d so let him knot me.” she said with a smirk on her face. 

The reporter frowned at the young woman as he quickly pulled the microphone away from her before he headed toward another person.

Rey busted out laughing, Ben hid his face in his hands and groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

The head of the research team was a small older Omega by the name of Dr. Maz Katana; she had been working in the field of genetic recombination, the process of forming a new combination in offspring by exchanges between genetic materials (as exchange of DNA sequences between DNA molecules) for more than forty years. She was top dog in the field of Alpha/Omega/Beta Anatomy, reproduction, and health of the different designations.

Her course was mandatory for aspiring doctors; Ben had studied a lot of her research while he was in medical school; he never imagined that he would become the subject of one of her studies. He felt like a giant standing next to the tiny woman; she was smiling at Rey, asking her the standard health questions, stopping to take notes once in a while. 

“I’d like to give Rey a physical,” she glanced up at Ben. “also, I want to interview you both together and separate.” 

Ben nodded, he smiled at Rey and Maz, “I’ll give you ladies some space. I need to give my Mother a call anyways.” 

Ben kissed Rey on the forehead before taking his leave. Maz stood next to the bed, taking in their interactions, her sense of smell had dulled through the years. But she could still detect the different smells the couple emitted being around one another. 

Maz washed her hands and put on her gloves, “have you had a gynecological exam before?” Maz looked over her shoulder at Rey; she shook her head. 

She frowned, “Um, I did have a doctor check to verify my virginity was intact.”

Maz nodded, “This will be a little more in depth. I’ll take a scraping from your cervix.” 

A young woman about Rey’s age assisted Maz with the exam. Once the physical exam was over, Maz sat down with Rey.

“How are you feeling?” Maz sat with her pencil in hand, notepad on her lap. 

“I still have some aches and pains,” Rey shrugged. 

“How are you feeling, emotionally?” Maz noted the slight change of Rey’s scent and her change in posture.

“I’m happy, and a little scared,” Rey looked down at her hands in her lap. “what if he decides that I’m not good enough for him, he’s a doctor and so handsome. He could have any girl, any designation.” she huffed out a breath, “feel like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop and he’ll send me back to England.”

Maz smiled, “He could, but none of those girls connected with him on the level you have. The bond you have with Ben Solo is strong enough that you, not some other girl. but you affected him so strongly that you triggered a Beta to change to Alpha.” Maz patted Rey’s hand, “I’m sure this has been a whirlwind of change for you sweet girl, the belonging you seek is not behind you... it is ahead.” 

Rey blushed, “I feel like every part of me is drawn to him, I want to know everything about him. I start to feel nervous if he is gone too long like I’m going to forget what he smells like, and it scares me.”

“some of that will go away once you’re mated,” Maz made another note in her pad before looking up at Rey again. 

“Sometimes it feels like he can read my mind, or that I know what he is thinking, it just all feels so weird. Is that normal?” Maz could hear the curiosity in her voice.

“Mates tend to have an intuition concerning one another, such as when one needs the other, they go searching for their mate, especially Alphas that tend to be protective of this Omegas.” Maz smiled at the young Omega.

Maz looked at her notes, then glanced back at Rey “do you ever feel trapped, or like this isn’t something you want?”

Rey pursed her lips, “I never wanted to be an Omega, Plutt my old guardian used to say Omegas were special. But what he meant was he could get more money for those poor Omegas that was left in his care. He’d sell them to the highest bidder, both male and female, we were not people to him. We were cattle to be sold,” Rey gritted her teeth, unshed tears shown in her eyes. 

“I thought I was one of the lucky ones; I didn’t present at fifteen like some of the others did. I was happy to be a Beta. I was too skinny; I looked too much like a boy. This was the shit that Plutt drilled in my head, I was no one, and no one wanted me. I was only worth what I could Salvage or fix.” Rey huffed out a frustrated breath.

“You were malnutrition when you were brought into the ER, how often were you fed?” Maz watched for facial expressions and her scent. 

Rey shrugged, “when Plutt felt like it. which wasn’t often.”

“You have quite a few scars,” Maz pointed to Rey’s hand. 

“Some were pulling parts from rusted junks he’d drag into the junkyard. Some were punishment, or him just being a drunk asshole and wanted someone to take his frustrations out on.” her scent turned bitter, she tightened her hand into a fist. 

Maz smelled the bitter scent of distress; she sat noting her discussion with Rey. When the door opened, and Ben hurried in, a worried look on his face. Maz noted how quickly both Rey’s posture and scent changed. 

He sat on the bed and leaned in to scent her rubbing his jaw to hers. She sighed contented with her Alpha back. 

Maz grinned, taking more notes. Rey’s scent changed the moment Ben wrapped his arms around her small frame. 

Ben looked over blush on his cheek, “Sorry, I felt a strong need to come back. I can leave if you’re not finished.”

“I just have a couple more questions for Rey.” Maz smiled at them both. 

“Rey at what age did you present as an omega?” Maz sat down to take her notes.

“Not long after my 23rd birthday.” she looked at Ben and smiled. “Plutt had brought in a wrecked hackney. I remember the closer I got to it, the more I could smell something like campfire smoke and apples. Made my mouth water and my neck started to burn, I felt dizzy.”

Ben held her hand, “I thought I was getting sick, next thing I know I’ve presented as an Omega.”

“I don’t know a way to confirm it, but I was in London about six months ago, the cab I caught was in an accident,” Ben pointed to his face, “that is where I got this.”

Maz raised an eyebrow, “So it’s likely that Rey was exposed to your pheromones, which triggered Rey presenting late, much like you.” Maz grinned, “this is fascinating.”

“Some of my research has found that mated pair seem to heal faster from sickness or wounds when their mate is present. Rey’s injuries are healing at an accelerated rate.” Maz pulled out the latest x-rays Rey had done earlier.

She handed the x-ray to Ben, who held them up to the light. He compared the x-rays from a day ago, the bones were healing at least twice the rate then a bone would typically heal. 

“We believe this happens to encourage mated pairs to stay together, to increase the chance to procreate. As Alphas and Omegas, we retain this latent gene, that seems to become active when a mate is present. I’ve never seen this happen when a Pair is not mated. As you know the physical change that takes place during the heat and the Alpha bites the Omega’s mating gland. This causes a biological change in the Omega through the Alpha’s saliva, and the Alphas from the Omega’s blood, once the Omega bites the Alpha, then they are mated for life. So, Rey shouldn’t be healing as fast as she is.” Maz made another note.

Rey looked at Maz and Ben, “so are we Soulmates?”

Maz smiled, “If you’re not, I don’t know who would be.”

Rey smiled at Ben, “When I finally presented Plutt put me on suppressant’s, He knew I’d be worth more if it were my first Heat.” Rey reached out her hand, “I want it to be with you.”

Ben smiled, a warmth filled his chest, he stared in her beautiful hazel eyes, “it will be the first for both of us.”

Maz cleared her throat, “You said you were going to talk to your Mother. Any good news?”

Ben frowned, shaking his head, “Lando filed the injunction to stop Snoke, but he’s fighting it. My parents and Lando are on their way here now; they should be here in a few hours.”

Maz nodded, “Good, I’d like to be there when they show up. I’m sure I can lend some expertise to your case.”

Ben smiled, “that would be wonderful.”

“I’ll leave you kids on your own for now, have Snap come find me once your parents arrive,” Maz took her to leave.

Ben sat with Rey, “are you alright? I felt like something was wrong and that I needed to come to find you. The closer I came to the room, the more I could smell your distress.”

Rey picked his hand up and held it to her cheek, “I’m alright now, Maz asked me about my past. I guess it got to me a little more then I realize, I’m sorry.” Rey’s voice trailed off; her eyes downcast to his hand in her lap. 

He picked her to chin up to look at him, “Never be ashamed of being a survivor Rey, I’m proud of you, of everything you fought and lived through. I will always be here for you, Sweetheart, please believe me.” Ben leaned in and kissed her lips gently; he started to pull away when Rey wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips parted, giving him access to her mouth. Ben moan at the touch and feel of her tongue wrapping around his, they broke the kiss breathlessly staring at each other. 

Rey giggled, the sweet sound of her laugh made Ben smile, “You are beautiful, my Love, and when you are healed, I want to taste every inch of your skin.”

Rey looked down at the I.V. in her arm, “when do you think I can get this out?” she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. 

Ben checked over her labs, “everything looks good,” He stood up and took a look at her arm, “I think we can do that tonight.” Ben put on a pair of latex gloves, cut off the pump, and pulled the pic line from her arm. He put a band-aid on her arm and gave her arm a quick kiss for good measure. 

“You are doing so well.” he encouraged her. “Your ribs are healing nicely, and so is your femur. We’ll put a hard cast on tomorrow.”

Rey frowned, “what if they find us here? what if they make me go back with Snoke?”

Ben shook his head, “It’s not going to happen, Sweetheart, we are safe here. I will not let anyone take you from me ever!” He kissed her, soothing her fears.

Rey scooted over, and patted the bed next to her, “lay with me,” she smiled. 

Ben could see the swirl of golden browns and greens in her eyes, that begged for his warmth. He toed off his shoes and climbed in the bed with her. Rey lowered the bed; she tucked herself under his large arm, her head on his chest, his arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders.   
Rey sighed, “I love the way you smell,” she whispered. 

Ben chuckled, “and what do I smell like to you.”

Rey closed her eyes; she could feel herself falling asleep, softly she whispered, “home.”

Ben felt lost for words; his Omega tucked safely in his arms had his Alpha purring with delight. Before long he fell into a peaceful dream, Rey round with child, another seated on her full hip, a small boy with a stock of thick black hair smiling at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Leia walked in with Han and Lando close on her heels; she stopped dead in her steps. She felt her chest constrict the site of her son and his mate cuddled in the hospital bed asleep together was enough to bring tears to her eyes. 

Han snorted, “at least they are still dressed and not knotted together.”

Leia slapped Han’s arm as she scowled at her husband, “really Han?”

Lando busted out laughing; the sound woke Ben, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at Rey still fast asleep. Carefully he untangled himself from his Omega, without waking her. 

Ben gave Leia a sheepish smile before he hugged her, then his father and Lando. 

“Maz wants to be here when we discuss the legal options; she feels that she can lend a medical perspective on what’s going on between Rey and myself.” Ben sat on his cot. 

Leia looked back at Han, “Ok got it, Princess, I’ll go find Maz.” Lando left with Han to give Ben and Leia a chance to talk. 

Leia sat beside her son, “How is she doing?”

Ben smiled, looking at Rey, “she is doing well; she is healing at an exponential rate, Maz is convinced it’ is because we are Soulmates.”

“Excellent, that is the best news I’ve heard so far. And how are you doing?” Leia studied her son’s face. 

“I’m good, I know most of my feelings toward Rey is due to our biology, but even without the whole soulmate thing. I know I would have fallen in love with her regardless, I know she is beautiful. But she has such a strong fighting spirit, and smart. It drives me crazy thinking about the horrible life she has had till now, a mind like hers was being wasted living with fucking dirtbags like this Plutt asshole!” Ben growled. 

Leia took his hand, “I know son, I know, but we will make it right for her. Maybe not just Rey, I’m hoping this will prompt public outcry to change the system, to make it fair for everyone.” Ben smiled he could hear the conviction in his Mother’s voice. 

Ben heard his father talking before they all entered the room. Ben could see Rey start to stir; he went to sit beside her. 

Maz smiled and hugged Leia, “So good to see you all again,” Maz sat on the cot next to Leia.

“So, I filed the injunction; the judge wants Rey back in New York so they can decide her fate.” Lando started, talking as he paced back and forth in the room. 

“That’s not going to happen,” Ben said, shaking his head. 

“They are talking about revoking your medical license,” Lando stopped to look at Ben. 

“They can fucking revoke everything, including my damn library card for all I care; we are not taking her back there,” Ben growled, as he held Rey’s hand.

Lando stood looking at Ben and Rey, “the judge has an order that no one would be allowed access to Rey till he has made a judgment.”

Ben stood up, nervous energy, his scent dark and bitter, “And what happens if this Judge decides that Snoke should have custody of Rey, because of some archaic law that says Omegas can’t think for themselves because she isn’t fucking twenty-five yet? What am I supposed to do wait for these judges and lawmakers to get their heads out of their ass, and what happens to Rey? We wait till she is sold to some fucking lowlife Alpha, who wants nothing else but an Omega to knot?” Ben paced his voice, getting louder and louder.

Han grabbed Ben by the shoulders, “We are not taking Rey back, you can calm down, son.” Han gives his son a smirk, proud of the Alpha he’s become to defend his Omega at all cost.

Rey reached out for Ben; quickly he took his seat next to her, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, his arm around her shoulders, her scent calmed him. 

“We plan on fighting this based on you two being soulmates, which is why Maz’s testimony will be a huge Benefit.” Leia smiled at Maz.

“Once you two are mated it won’t matter what Snoke wants,” Han added. 

“it will be a little longer before it’s safe for Rey to go into heat,” Ben replied. 

“Why do I have to be twenty-five, I don’t understand. I could have left Plutt when I turned eighteen when they thought I was a Beta if I didn’t owe him so much money. Why does it make a difference now?” Rey asked. 

Maz smiled her voice filled the room, “From the beginning of man’s history, Omega’s were the mothers of the human race. It was very rare for a Beta to give birth, and if they did, it was only to Betas. It was even rarer for an Alpha female to get pregnant, let alone to carry a pregnancy to full term, and if they did most didn’t survive the birth. So, Omegas were guarded and prized, because we gave life. But life finds a way, we as humans are always evolving. Betas now have just as many births as Omegas, and if at least one parent be it Alpha or Omega, there is a chance the child could be either Alpha or Omega. And as you know, Alpha mothers are still a very small percentage, but every year, their numbers increased.” Maz smiled at Leia. 

“The problem is laws that govern our society doesn’t always keep up with the way the world as changed. Omegas are still viewed by many as the mothers of the human race, but instead of giving them the same opportunities as any other designation, we are “protected,” Maz held her hands up in a quotations gesture.

Ben looked at Rey, “The reason they picked twenty-five is that the rational part of the human brain isn't fully developed and won't be until age 25 or so. In fact, recent research has found that adult and teen brains work differently. Adults think with the prefrontal cortex, the brain's rational part.” He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as he spoke.

Rey pursed her lips, “but that’s everyone, not just Omegas.”

Maz stood up; she took in a big breath before starting “Because Omegas has heats, the men who wrote the laws took it upon themselves to protect Omegas, from Alpha’s that would take advantage of an Omega during their heat. Between the heat and being too young to make rational decisions, they decided that an Omega would have to have a parent, guardian, or mate until they turned twenty-five. “

Rey huffed out, “that is one the most ridiculous reasons I’ve ever heard. I mean Alphas go into ruts and Betas; well Betas make just as many dumb mistakes as the rest of us.”

Lando laughed, “yea we all think so as well. Keep in mind these laws were made a couple of hundred years ago; these men were looking to protect the human race when it was predominantly Omegas that were mothers.”

“Which is why my Mother has been fighting to change those laws.” Ben smiled at Rey.

“What about the investigation into Snoke?” Ben asked, looking between his Mother and Lando. 

“Certainly, they wouldn’t consider sending her back to a criminal being investigated for human trafficking.

Leia rolled her eyes, “I wish I could say the same, but I’ve seen enough to know it’s a possibility they will side with Snoke.”

“Do you know who is investigating him yet?” Ben tighten his hold on Rey, her scent a little nervous.  
“Not yet, but I’m sure they will want to get hold of us, Rey would be their witness to bust him. If they have a strong enough case.” Leia smiled at Rey.

Rey smiled, “I remember them talking about another shipment coming in Saturday, by boat. I came by plane, but I think it causes the Alpha that was paying for me wanted me right away.”

Leia looked at Lando, “do you have any friends still in Homeland security?”

Lando had his phone in hand, “Calling them now.”

“If we can catch him red-handed” Leia grinned at Ben and Rey. 

After planning their next step, Leia kissed both Ben and Rey on the forehead goodnight. Han bid the couple a good night with a hug. Maz promised to be back in the morning to check up on them.

“Do you think they will be able to put Snoke in jail?” Rey looked at Ben.

He laid back and tucked Rey next to him, “We are going to do our best to make sure he can’t hurt anyone else ever again.”

She snuggled next to him; her hand rested on his chest. She smiled and kissed his neck, “you smell so good,” she whispered. 

Ben smiled, “you smell like honeysuckle.” 

Rey raised an eyebrow, “do I?”

He nodded, Rey grinned, “Well, you smell like sweet apples and smoke.”

“smoke?” Ben glanced down at her.  
“Yea, like campfire smoke, before I was placed with Plutt. The place they kept a lot of us kids, would on spring nights they would build a campfire for us to roast marshmallows. I used to love those nights, that’s what you remind me of.” she kissed his jaw, as she pulled herself up onto his chest.

Ben kissed her cheek and throat, “you taste like heaven,” his voice deep with desire. 

Rey grinned at him; she captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Her fingers caressed his jaw, slowly moved down to his firm chest. He rubbed her back; his other hand cupped the back of her head. 

Ben jerked his head back, breaking the kiss when he felt her hand stroked his clothed cock. Ben hissed between his teeth, “Rey,” he said her name, half a warning and plead. 

“I want to touch you Alpha, please,” Rey purred as she licked the gland under his jaw.

She ran her fingers up and down his hard length. He moaned his eyes squeezed tightly shut, torn between stopping her and letting her have what she wanted.   
He stopped her hand when he felt her fingers touch his skin above the waistband as she started to slip her hand under his waistband. 

“Rey, you’re not well enough for this,” he groaned. 

“please, Alpha,” she moaned, biting hold of his earlobe.

He licked his lips, trying to think of any reason why he shouldn’t let her, she was still healing but in no danger at this point.

He kissed her again, before taking her hand in his, he kissed each of her fingertips before licking the center of her hand. He guided her hand under the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers. 

Rey’s eyes widen when she felt the velvety smooth skin of his hard cock. He closed his eyes, feeling her move her small hand up and down his cock, Rey shifted, she tugged at his pants. He lifted his hips and helped her pull his sweatpants and boxers down past his thighs; the material moved down enough for his cock to spring free. 

Ben felt like his skin held an electrical current flowing through is body, her touch sent a pleasurable tingle through his skin. He could smell her arousal; he was sure she was sopping wet. She wiped the pre-cum from the tip of his cock with her thumb. He watched her with great interest as she sucked her thumb, tasting him, her sweet hum of approval had him feeling needier than he had ever felt. She wrapped her small hand around his cock; each long stroke was a jolt of pleasure through his body. 

She laid back for a moment and pulled her nightgown up around her waist and slipped her slender fingers into her panties, her eyes watching him, Ben watched her hand, he licked his lips and growled seeing her fingers delve into her soaked panties. She smiled at him, as she wrapped her slicked wet hand around his cock again, slowly stroking him, she nuzzled his neck, “I can’t wait to feel this cock buried deep in my pussy.”

He groaned; this little Omega was going to be the death of him. Her fingers tightened around his girth; she started to pump him faster. Ben pushed her gown farther up, exposing her bare breast, he cupped her small breast in his large hand. She moaned as he massaged and teased her nipples, pinching each till her nipples were hard little buds in his hand. 

His breathing came fast as she pumped him quicker, her hand bumped into the unformed knot, soft and spongy, it wouldn’t fully form until he was buried deep in her body. His back went rigid as he came over her hand, White ropes of cum covered his stomach. Rey’s eyes wide a look of pure joy on her face, the Omega pleased, she made her Alpha happy. 

She licked the stickiness from her fingers, she closed her eyes and hummed as if it were the sweetest treat she ever tasted. Ben took her hand in his and licked her palm, the taste of her slicked made his mind go blank. Her taste left him needy of her; he was careful to lay her on her back, “we’re not done yet.” He growled.

Ben licked the swell of her breast before sucking a nipple into his mouth. She smiled a moan forced from her lips when he flicked his tongue over the hard bud. He moved to cover the other breast, his fingers caressing her stomach as his mouth lavished kisses to her small breast. He slipped his fingers into her panties, splitting her folds, her slick covered his fingers. He sat back to watch her face, as he rubbed her clit, she was stunning laid out for him. Her lips slightly parted as she huffed out a breath with each swipe of his finger over her engorged clit.

“You are so beautiful my sweet little Omega, so wet for your Alpha, so willing to please.” he smiled at her when she opened her eyes looking into his mocha colored eyes.

“All for you Alpha, only you,” she whispered in a breathy voice.

He cupped her sex and pressed the palm of his hand against her clit working moans from her, as he kissed her flat stomach, “I need to taste you my sweet girl.” he mumbled as he settled himself between her thighs.

He hooked his fingers on either side of her hips and slid the panties down her long legs careful of her fractured femur; he dropped them next to the bed. He sat back on his knees, taking in the vision of beauty laid out before him. “You are more then I deserve,” his voice soft as he praised her. 

Rey whimpered, the Omega in her preened at her Alpha’s praise. He lowered himself between her legs. She pushed up on her elbows, watching as he inhaled her scent before he ran his tongue through her wet folds. He buried his face, betwixt her thighs, lavishing her slick wet sex with kisses, sucking her clit. 

Rey fell back; her eyes closed; a needy moan filled the space. “Alpha please, she begged.

“Shhh Sweetheart, I have you.” with that he sucked on her clit, Rey’s back arched off the bed. 

He slipped a finger into her tight sex; he felt his cock twitch feeling how tight she fit around his finger. He continued licking her sweet pussy; her slicked coated his tongue and face. It was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. He slipped another finger into her needy sex. She moaned and bucked her hips to his tongue and fingers. Her hands buried into his soft dark hair tugging his face closer. 

He felt the flutter of her sex tighten; he knew she was close. He swiped his tongue up her cunt flicking the tip of his tongue off her over the sensitive clit, pumping his fingers till She screamed out his name. Her orgasm filled his mouth, and soaked the bed. He kissed his way up her body, “you are amazing my sweet Omega, I love you.” Ben whispered in her ear. 

Her eyes opened in a shocked look; she found only truth in his eyes, she smiled. “I love you too.”

Ben changed the sheets and cleaned Rey and himself up before he settled her back in the bed. Rey frown when she realized Ben was going to sleep on the cot. She whimpered, watching him. Ben sighed, realizing it was going to be useless to reason with her that she needed to sleep alone. 

He climbed into the bed with her; she snuggled into his arms, she softly kissed his lips before falling into a peaceful sleep. Ben smiled, the thought that he would never have to go to bed alone again brought him the happiness he didn’t realize he was missing until he found Rey. 

The door to the room bursts open and slammed against the wall; Ben jumped out of bed his teeth bare ready to defend his Omega. Four men entered the room with guns pulled and aimed at Ben.

“FBI hands on the back of your head and down on your knees, NOW!”


	8. Chapter 8

Ben stood to his full height, his bare chest muscles flexed with each breath, fist clenched tightly at his side, nostrils flared as he drew a breath in, the growl pulled deep from his chest. “do not threaten my Omega,” his voice a warning. 

“I will not tell you again get down on your knees if you so much as flinch we will not hesitate to shoot.” the lead Agent shouted out his warning,

Rey crawled out of bed as fast as her broken body would let her, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Ben, please, please,” she begged him, putting her body between Ben and the Agents. 

The scent of her fear was overwhelming; his inner Alpha raged for him to destroy the threat, to protect his Omega. Ben’s logical brain, telling him to comply not to exacerbate the situation. Ben pulled her to her feet; he rubbed his neck to hers, their mingled scent calmed Ben enough for rational thinking. 

he kissed her forehead,” I love you, Sweetheart.”   
Rey’s hug tightened, “I love you, Ben, please don’t do anything stupid. If something happens to you, I don’t want to live.”

Ben kissed her lips, “I will do as I’m told, please don’t worry.” he whispered against her lips.

“Miss release him and step away.” the Agent took a step forward.

“It’s ok Rey, we’ll be ok,” Ben pulled her arms from around his waist, the act made his heart feel like it was being torn in half.

Rey crumbled to the floor sobbing.

Ben placed his hands behind his head and sunk to his knees. An agent stepped forward and cuffed Ben’s hands together behind his back. Then pushed him to lay flat on the floor while he performed a body pat.

“It will be alright Sweetheart, my mother and Lando will get us out as soon as possible, be strong my sweet mate.” Ben encouraged her while he laid on the floor. 

The lead agent looked out the door, “We’re clear.”

One of the nurses from the facility was allowed to enter to help Rey back on the bed. An older woman rushed to Rey’s bedside.

“Hello Rey, I’m Dr. Kalonia, I’m here to make sure you are taken care of while this legal mess is sorted out.”

Ben was pulled to his feet, “Please Dr. Kalonia, contact Dr. Kanata; she is familiar with Rey’s case.”

Dr. Kalonia smiled at Ben, “Don’t worry Dr. Solo; I’ll make sure your mate is well cared for. I’m sure Dr. Kanata will be involved in her care.”

Rey wiped her eyes; she had to be brave for Ben, for her Alpha. “I’ll be ok, Ben, I love you,” she called out to him as they led him away. She broke down the moment she could no longer smell his scent, her heart ached as if it were torn from her chest and crushed underfoot. 

Dr. Kalonia was a Beta; she comforted Rey as best she could, Rey cried till her eyes and throat hurt. She laid back in the bed, exhausted. The doctor worked quickly with the staff and medical transport. She decided to sedate Rey to lessen the trauma of being moved to a new location. 

Ben walked to the waiting black van; he noticed the medical transport on the helipad. “They are taking her back to New York?” Ben looked at the man in charge. 

The man pulled his mask off, “I don’t like this shit one bit, to be honest, orders came down (he held out the court order for Ben to read) to pick you up and the good doctor in there is to take your girl to a facility in New York, that is about all I’m allowed to tell you. But between you and me, none of us likes splitting an Alpha from his mate, not one fucking bit.” the man nodded to the three other men in his unit all Alphas. 

He sat Shackled to the bench he rode on; the ride took a little over four hours back to New York City. The time apart from Rey wore on his nerves, all he could think about it as if Rey was ok if being apart from one another would slow her healing? All of it made his stomach knot, more than once he had to take deep breaths to calm himself before he lost his shit and did something stupid. He couldn’t risk anything happening; he couldn’t risk hurting his Omega. 

Before long he felt the van come to a stop, the back doors thrown open Ben had to shield his eyes from the bright light of the sun. He found himself staring at the jail Riker Island, he would be a house there, until his court date with the judge. There his and Rey’s fate would be decided.

Ben took a breath, for Rey reminded his self as he stripped out of his clothes, stood in line with ten other naked men, following the direction of the corrections officer. He refused to let it get to him; her words rang in his ears, please don’t do anything stupid. 

He felt their eyes on him, watched while he dressed, both the officers and the other inmates. A much shorter man stared at Ben, “You’re that doctor, aren’t ya? The one that was a Beta and magically an Alpha now?” he was a full foot shorter than Ben. 

The officers stood to watch on the edge of the room. Ben kept his mouth shut as he finished dressing. 

“Because of you, fucking asshole my fucking girl now believes she could be an Omega if she meets the right Alpha,” the man pushed Ben. 

Ben stumbled back, “not in the fucking mood,” he growled at the Beta. 

He swung at Ben, with all the pent-up anger over the last five hours, Ben punched the man knocking him out.

The guards rushed Ben, yelling at him to stand against the wall with his palms above his head. He complied Rey’s words on his mind. 

“There is no fighting inmate. But considering this little Beta dick pushed his luck, we will let this past one time only.” the older Officer stood behind Ben, “Are we clear?”

Ben nodded, “Yes Sir, crystal.” he exhaled, doing his best to stay out of trouble.

Another man-sized Ben up, “So it’s true the little Omega changed you to the big bad Alpha.” he didn’t stand as tall as Ben, but he was broad shoulder with a barreled chest. 

The man held out his hand, “Lucius, any Alpha worth his knot would have done anything to protect his Omega.”

Ben raised an eyebrow, “Ben,” he shook the man’s hand. Making friends was a better option then enemies. 

The older Officer gave the orders to move, “Ok ladies grab your bedding we are going to head to your new housing till your trial.”

They all lined up to follow the officer in the lead, “Solo,” the man stepped in front of him. “You’re not going into the general population.” he motioned for Ben to follow him. 

“Do you know when I’ll be able to talk to my lawyer?” Ben asked, following the man. 

“He’s waiting for you; once we have you settled in your room, I’ll take you to your lawyer.”

The officer led Ben to Solitary confinement; his room sat across from the blocked command center where the Officers controlled the unit. He waited for Ben to put his things on the bed before leading him to a small room, for Attorneys to meet with their clients. He held the door open for Ben, “I’ll be back later.” with that the officer took his leave. 

Lando sat at the table with two men Ben had never met before. He stood up quickly to shake Ben’s hand, followed by a hug. “This is Detective Poe Dameron and Finn Trooper,” Lando moved aside so Ben could be properly introduced. 

“How is Rey, do we know where they have taken her?” Ben asked before sitting down. 

Lando shook his head, “Not at the moment, but from my understanding, Dr. Kalonia is the top in her field of Omega health.”   
Ben sat with his head down, “this is all fucking insane. Does the judge know that Snoke is being investigated?”

“Actually, he does,” Detective Dameron replied.

Ben frowned, “If he knows then why the fuck am I in jail?”

Lando looked at Ben, something in his eyes a nervousness that set Ben on edge, his inner Alpha growled. 

“Lando? What do you know about this? How did you know to come here, before I’ve even been processed?” he leaned forward to look at the man he has called Uncle for as long as he could remember.

Lando wiped his mouth, and raised his hand before him, “Now before you go ape shit, I need you to listen.”

Ben stood up quickly pushing the chair back, “Motherfucker,” Ben growled, “what the fuck did you do Lando?” Ben screamed at him as he picked up the chair behind him and smashed it against the wall.

“Why? Why would you turn me in? Turn us in? Do you fucking know what you’ve done? how this is going to effect Rey?” Ben screamed at him. 

The door opened the older Officer looked in, Lando shook his head, “it’s ok Officer.” the man nodded and shut the door. 

“Ben sit down, and we’ll explain what is happening.” Lando made a motion between himself and the detective.

Ben sat down in a huff; he sneered at Lando. His Uncle, the traitor Ben growled thinking about Lando the old man only smiled and shook his head at Ben. 

Poe stood up and handed a folder to Ben, “I am with the CIA, agent Trooper is with MI6. We have been working in a joint effort between our two countries to end a human trafficking ring headed by Snoke Alistair and his daughter Phasma for the past three years.” Ben looked through numerous photos of young men and women, most looked sickly, covered in bruises and scars. 

“We’ve been a step behind these assholes for so long, that it occurred to us we had a mole problem.” Poe sat back in his chair a look of disgust on his face. 

Finn leaned forward, “When we saw the story about the Omega that was hit by a car, how she triggered your change from Beta to Alpha was intriguing. But when the story reported that Rey’s guardian Snoke Alistair was filing a complaint about not given access to the young Omega, we knew we had to get in touch. Your girl is our key to nailing this asshole.” Finn pushed her folder to Ben, his British accent, set him even more on edge thinking about Rey. 

“And how is Rey supposed to help you? she is still trying to recover from being hit by a fucking car.” Ben growled in a low voice. He looked through her folder, pictures of a malnutrition child with large eyes stared at him. He read that she was found alone in a drug store parking lot at the age of five with no shoes during an October rainstorm, made him feel sick to his stomach. Ben closed his eyes; he shut her file. He couldn’t take any more heartbreak, not now when he couldn’t hold her and protect her from the cruelty of the world

Poe smiled at Ben, “Look man I get it, we understand how hard this is on you right now. I’m an Alpha with a sweet Omega waiting at home for me as well. But you have to understand, this fucker Snoke is snatching these Omega’s from their homes and selling them to the highest bidder to become mated to Alphas they don’t love or worse sold to sex shops to be used for their heats. Rey is a fresh lead, according to Lando she overheard about a shipment coming in tomorrow.” Poe put it out there for Ben. 

“The only people that know what I’ve told you is in this room and the judge. We had to let Snoke think he still has the upper hand. That is with you in jail and Rey in a hospital waiting for the verdict.” He sat back, resting his argument. 

“Your parents don’t know anything about this, Poe contacted me, and we agreed to give your location to the FBI as an anonymous tip. When you call your mother, we need you to keep this to yourself.” Lando looked Ben in the eyes. “we aren’t trying to save one Omega; we are trying to save them all.”

Ben sat back and groaned rubbing his face, “Do you know where they have taken Rey? Tell me she is safe, at least.”

Poe smiled, “She is safe, Snoke will not have access to your mate. We’ve leaked the story to the press, so by now I’m sure your Mother and everyone else knows you’ve been captured, and Rey is in an undisclosed location for her safety.”

Lando stood up, “Don’t worry son; you aren’t going to be here long, I already discussed this possibility if you two were captured. Once I leave here, I’ll file a request that you be allowed to stay with Rey as her mate. It is cruel and unusual punishment to separate and Omega from their mate.”

“But we are not mated yet,” Ben groaned.

“Ben, you have the top expert Dr. Kanata willing to say you two are Soulmates, I think a bite is not going to change too much at this time,” Lando reassured Ben.

“Besides Mate, you have an ace in the hole; the Judge is on our side.” Finn smiled. 

Ben exhaled and gave him a weak smile, “I pray to God your right.” Ben sat up and leaned over the table, “Because if anything happens to Rey, I’ll fucking rip you all to pieces.” Ben growled in a low voice; his eyes dark with a promise of violence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to have the full story out by the weekend. thanks for reading and leaving me comments to know what you thought about the chapter!!

Rey woke in a cold, dim room; she licked her dry lips. She hated the lethargic feeling trying to wake up from her drug-induced sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes; the room was dim; the only light came from the large window covered by a drawn curtain. 

She laid back and closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose, the harsh smell of cleaning agents filled her senses. She didn’t like the sterilized smell of the hospital; it made her long for fresh air. She could detect their faint odors, Betas, Omegas, and Alphas, but not her Alpha, not Ben. She felt dizzy like the world was spinning to fast. She felt the bile hit the back of her throat, right before she leaned over the bed and threw up the dinner, she shared with Ben the night before.

Tears ran down her face; she threw up again. Her heart pounded with a thunderous beat in her chest; her Alpha was gone. Her inner Omega wailed at his loss. She laid twisted in the bed, draped over the side of the dry bed heaving. 

“Ben,” she called out to him, “alpha please, please,” she begged to the empty room. 

Alpha, alpha, please, please, please her inner Omega begged, she sat up in her bed, “BENNN!” she screamed, repeating his name. Her small room filled with nurses trying to console the hysterical Omega.

Dr. Kalonia quickly assess the situation, Rey begged and demanded her Alpha her face twisted in agony needing his scent, his touch. Dr. Kalonia unable to calm the distressed girl, she had Rey sedated. 

When Rey woke the second time, she could smell him; she blinked, wondering if she was dreaming? She felt something soft next to her cheek; she opened her eyes to see a dark lump next to her head. She shifted to get a better look, a sweater, a cashmere sweater, Ben’s sweater; she buried her nose into the soft material, his scent calmed her pounding heart. She longed to touch him, to feel his warm, strong body holding her in his arms. 

She turned towards the door when she heard it open, Dr. Kalonia smiled at Rey, she was followed by Dr. Kanata and Leia. Her bottom lip trembled; her vision blurred by tears. She held out her arms for Leia.

Leia rushed to Rey and wrapped her in a hug, “shhh, it will be alright Dear, I’ll get him back for you.” Leia kissed her head. She sat on the bed and held Rey till her sobs subside. 

Leia scent calm Rey, even though her scent was that of an older female Alpha, it was enough she smelled like her son to put Rey at ease. 

“How did you find me?” Rey looked up at Leia.

“Dr. Kalonia called Dr. Kanata who called me,” she smiled down at Rey, “Maz figured having something with Ben’s scent would help.”

“Where’s Ben? is he ok, they had guns, they threatened to shoot him” She felt the tears sting her eyes. Leia pulled her tighter in her hug; she could smell the young Omega’s scent, a sour mix of fear and anger.

“I’m sure he’s alright Dear, Ben’s a smart boy,” she held Rey close, rubbing her back. “Han is working on finding him as we speak.”

Leia kissed her forehead; her skin felt hot to Leia’s touch. Maz and Dr. Kalonia stood by watching Leia comfort the young woman. 

“She feels really hot,” Leia commented, as she held her hand to Rey’s forehead. 

Maz took Rey’s wrist in her hand, as Dr. Kalonia took her temperature.

“She has an elevated pulse,” Maz frowned. 

“Her temperature is 104’,” Dr. Kalonia stepped out of the room, a couple of minutes later a nurse returned with a cup of ice water with a straw. 

“Here sweetie the doctor wants you to sip this, she will be back in a moment with some medicine,” the nurse and older Omega, smiled at Rey, a look of concern in her eyes. 

Dr. Kalonia handed Rey two Tylenol, “the acetaminophen should help reduce the fever. Will give it a chance to work, before we try more drastic measures.”

Maz crossed her arms, “she needs her Alpha before it gets worse.” she said voicing Leia’s concern as well. 

Dr. Kalonia nods, “I think you’re right; I’m going to go make some phone calls.”

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Maz said as she took the seat next to Rey’s bed. Dr. Kalonia left, shutting the door behind her. 

Leia slipped off the bed, she helped Rey to lay down, Leia stood next to the bed stroking Rey’s head much like she had done when Ben was a small boy and sick, “it will be alright Dear, we are going to get him here.” 

Rey closed her eyes, exhausted, Leia pushed a frustrated breath out. She pulled her phone from her pocket, checking for any text message, praying Han had found their son. Leia glanced up at Maz; she wore a look of concern. 

“I don’t like this,” Maz quietly spoke, “there have been cases of mated Omega’s fallen sick when they have been away from their Alpha’s too long. With this connection she shares with Ben, his pheromones were encouraging her healing, it’s almost like her body is rebelling against itself.”

Leia frowned, “I don’t understand?”

“Rey’s lymphocyte is a subtype of white blood cell, that plays a central role in cell-mediated immunity,” Maz explained.

Leia gave Maz a confused look, Rey laid quiet with her arm over her eyes.

Maz pursed her lips, “ok, her T-cell the lymphocyte is supposed to hunt down and destroy cells that are infected with germs or diseased, as a mated pair the Omega’s T-cells are boosted by the Alpha’s pheromones to increase the hunt, without his scent or pheromones her T-cells are falling inactive, or worse they start to kill off healthy cells. Similar to what happens to a person with diabetes, their T-cells doesn’t stop once the infection is gone it kills the beta cells in the pancreas.” The crease between Maz’s eyes deepen, she didn’t voice her concern that if Ben wasn’t brought soon that some of the damage could be irreversible. 

Rey heard what Maz had said, but all she could think about was his absence, “I miss him,” she whispered.

A nurse entered with a tray and with an I.V. pole, she smiled, “Dr. Kalonia wants her back on an I.V. drip.”

Leia moved out of the way; the young woman worked quickly. Rey offered her arm to the nurse, within a few minutes, she had the I.V. line in, and the bag set up with a steady drip. She smiled at Rey, “Do you need anything, sweetie?”

Rey shook her head, “no, thank you. I’m good.”

She hurried out of the room with the tray. 

Rey sighed, “I just got this damn thing out.” She frowned, looking at her arm. 

Maz smiled, “we’ll get you to fix up shortly,” she patted her arm. 

Leia’s phone ringing broke the silence; hastily, she pulled it out of her pocket. Without looking to see who the call was from, Leia answered.

She stood nodding her head, “Oh thank God,” she breathed out a sigh of relief.

She looked at Rey and smiled, “Lando called Han, he’s talked to Ben. He’s here in New York they have him at Riker’s Island, but he’s ok.”

Rey smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Han says Lando is filing for a motion to allow Ben to be brought here.” Leia looked down at her phone with a frown on her face, the faint sound of Han talking. 

“Let Lando know we can’t afford a couple of days, they need to do this asap,” Leia retorted. 

Leia stood listening to Han, “Can they let him call her?” 

Leia sighed, “Ok, ok, I know I know, I love you too,” Leia slipped the phone back into her pocket. 

“Good news, Lando is talking to the Judge, He’s trying to convince the Judge to let them bring Ben here, the bad news is he thinks it might take a couple of days.” Leia shook her head; her scent turned bitter. 

Rey whimpered, Maz looked uncomfortable. Leia moved swiftly to Rey’s side, “I’m sorry Dear,” she took her hand in hers, “Han is calling the Jail to see if they will let Ben call.” 

Rey looked up at Leia; she gave her a weak smile. “I’d like that.”

Maz rose from her seat, “I’m going to go find Dr. Kalonia, see if there is something, I can do to help this along.”

Rey laid sleeping as Leia sat watching her, she had never seen Ben so taken with a young woman before. He was too shy for his own good; she was afraid it might have been the effects of having two loud dominating Alphas for parents. Leia knew she was looking at the future of her family.

She had been racking her brain, where they had messed up, who had turn Ben and Rey into the FBI? Han’s suspicions about who, made her blood boil and if it was true, she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t strangle him. 

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; she didn’t want the ring to wake Rey. She didn’t recognize the number; she accepted the call. 

“Hello?” she answered, hoping it would be Ben.

“Mom,” his voice made her feel like crying.

She stood up, “Hey baby, how are you doing?”

“I’m ok, how is Rey? is she ok?” Leia debated telling him, she didn’t want him to worry, but she knew she couldn’t keep it from him. 

She looked at the sleeping girl.

“She is not doing well. Ben, Maz thinks her body is rejecting itself.” she could hear him growl.

“I brought your sweater for her to have with your scent, talk to her. I’m sure it would do a world of good for her.” Leia said as she shook Rey’s shoulder.

Rey opened and closed her eyes, “Rey honey, Ben is on the phone,” Leia quietly spoke. 

Her eye sprung open, “Ben?” she said in disbelief.

“Ben, I love you, here’s Rey,” Leia handed Rey the phone. 

“Rey, Baby I love you, I’m going to find you, Sweetheart. I need you to be strong for me.” His voice a forced whisper, Rey could hear the longing and pain in his voice. 

“I will Ben, I love you.” she sniffed back tears, “your dad said that Lando was going to ask the Judge to let you come here.”

“He is, don’t worry Sweetheart we are going to get this worked out. I need you to fight for me, Sweetheart, I love you so much.” He swallowed the emotion threatened to choke him. 

“I miss you, Ben; I feel like my heart is missing.” she softly cried. 

She heard him suck in a breath, “when this is all over, I’m going to take time off, and we are going to do nothing but spent time with each other, I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” 

Rey smiled, “there is only one place I want to be right now Alpha,” she whispered, she hoped Leia couldn’t hear, a blush to her cheeks. 

Hearing his laugh was the most amazing beautiful sound she ever heard. “I’d love that my sweet Omega when the time comes, I’ll take care of all your needs.” she could hear a smile in his voice. 

“Solo, you have a minute left.” Rey heard a male’s voice talking to Ben. 

“My Mom is going to stay close to your Sweetheart; I’ll be there as soon as I can. I love you.” Ben hurried to tell her. 

“I love you, Ben, please stay safe,” she replied before the phone went dead.

Rey looked up at Leia and smiled, “he’s ok; he’s going to come here.”

Ben hung the phone up; he rested his head against the cold concrete wall, “FUCK,” his scream echo off the stone walls.


	10. Chapter 10

Maz found Dr. Kalonia in her office on the phone animatedly talking with her hands thrown in the air out of frustration. Maz tapped on the door before walking in, Dr. Kalonia motioned Maz in. 

“You don’t understand, this isn’t a case of a love-sick Omega,” her voice a higher octave than normal. 

Maz couldn’t make out who Kalonia was speaking with, but whatever they were saying Maz could see the irritation in her eyes.

“Look I didn’t agree to take on the girl’s case to sit back and let her die.” Kalonia retorted to the person on the other side of the conversation.

Maz sat watching silently; she had a feeling that whoever Kalonia was talking to had no idea how serious the separation was affecting her health. Maz figured it was most likely some knot head Alpha who knows all about Omegas because his wife, mother or someone in his life is an Omega, so that made him an expert. 

“You tell him that I will hold him responsible if anything happens to this young woman!” Kalonia slammed the phone down, she sunk in her chair. A look of defeat on her face. 

Maz shook her head, “they don’t have a clue.” she said as a statement of fact.

Kalonia shook her head, “No, because she isn’t mated, she doesn’t fall under the Mates Act of 44’, so they are resisting bringing her Alpha here.”

Maz stood and pulled her phone out of her pocket, Kalonia was at a loss what to do. 

“Hello Han,” Maz greeted her old friend, she nodded her head, listening to his questions.

“The sweater helped, but that isn’t going to fix the problem. I need to get in touch with Lando; I need to speak with the Judge.” She listened for a moment before stepping closer to Kalonia’s desk; she motioned for a pen and something to write on. 

Kalonia quickly handed the older woman a pen and pad. Maz nodded, “ok, yes, yes, don’t worry. I will make sure they understand exactly what is at risk. Oh yes if Rey could talk to him, it will lift her spirits enough to fight.” Maz smiled, whatever Han said seemed to lighten her mood for the moment at least.

“Yes, he is quite smitten with her, a blind man could see they were meant for one another.” Maz agreed with Han with a grin on her age face. 

Maz disconnected the call, she stood for a moment thinking of their next step, “I think we need to up Rey’s suppressants, in degrees what she can tolerate, it’s not going to stop what is happening, but it might slow it enough for me to convince this Judge that keeping the two separated is detrimental to our Soulmates.”

Kalonia handed Maz Rey’s chart, “I pray you can get them to listen.”

Maz nodded, “Don’t worry, I know how to deal with unreasonable Alphas.”

Maz called Lando; he agreed to meet her outside the courthouse. They planned on tag teaming the Judge into agreeing to release Ben or at least allow him to stay with Rey while she is in the hospital.

Maz found him standing on the steps, talking to a tan man with curly brown hair, and another man about the same height. A dark-skinned man, all Alphas. 

“Maz, this is Agent Dameron and Agent Trooper, they are on Rey’s case.” Lando introduced the small group. 

“I take it you are investigating this man Snoke, the one that brought Rey with the intentions to sell her to an Alpha here in New York?” Maz asked as she studied the young men’s reactions. She had a feeling they had a lot to do with the current situation Rey and Ben found themselves.

Poe stopped and looked at Maz, “how much of this did Rey tell you?”

Maz pursed her lips, “enough to know the girl has lived a tough life and doesn’t need people playing games with her life.”

Finn shook his head, “We are not playing games with the girl’s life. We are not the bad guys in all this; we are trying to stop this man from hurting any more Omegas.”

Maz followed Lando as they neared the Judge's office, she stopped short and looked the young Alpha up and down, “at what cost?”

Lando stopped at the door, “Can we do this later?” he looked between Maz and the two men.

Maz motioned for him to go in, they silently followed Lando. 

“Thank you for seeing us on such short notice your honor. This is Dr. Kanata; she is a renowned Doctor and Authority of Omegas health.” Lando introduced Maz.

She took note that the agents were not granted the same courtesy of an introduction; she knew they were all in this together. She read his nameplate that sat on his large dark oak desk. 

“Judge Tarkin, let me get to the point as to why I’m here, Rey Niima is in serious risk of permanent damage to her health or possible death. She needs her mate as soon as possible.” Maz stated in a calm tone. 

The Judge frown, a crease deepened between his brows, he looked at Poe and Finn. “I thought you said the pair were not mated?”

“Dr. Solo and Rey Niima are not mated at this time, your honor,” Poe confirmed the Judge's question. 

Maz shook her head, “they are Soulmates.”

Tarkin raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry Dr. Kanata I’m not aware the Medical community has established the status of Soulmates.”

“Your Honor, I’ve worked in this field for more than forty years, I’ve never come across a more compatible pair then Ben Solo and Rey Niima. As you know, the Mates Act of 44’ was enacted into law due to the large number of Omega’s that fell ill or died while their Alpha’s fought in both World Wars. The medical community was able to determine that prolong absence cause a break down in the Omega’s immune system without their mate’s pheromones to boost and keep them healthy. Usually, it would take a month before you could see the effects. In Rey’s case, due to her injuries and their Gene sequence match, Rey’s health is failing at an exponential rate.” Maz laid the chart in front of Judge Tarkin.

Poe stepped closer to the Judge’s desk, “Your honor if I may, we have information that Snoke is getting a shipment tomorrow if we can hold off for another few hours. Let us bust Snoke and his daughter Phasma.”

“THIS GIRL DOESN’T HAVE A FEW HOURS!” Maz screamed at the young Alpha cutting him off, Poe’s eyes and the Judge’s widen, shocked to hear the old Omega raise her voice.

“Your Honor, if we could potentially bring Dr. Solo to the girl in secret, then we can save both the girl and the investigation.” Lando offered a solution. 

Tarkin held the folder up, “Are you positive the girl is in grave danger?”

“I’d stake my reputation on it; If Rey Niima isn’t scented by her Alpha soon, her health will suffer severely,” Maz replied with certainty.

Leia sat in the dark room; the only light was from the machines that beeped and monitored Rey’s vitals. The moon had risen about a couple of hours after Rey was given another dose of Tylenol. Her fever had not lessened yet; she could tell by the hospital staff reactions that Rey was in serious trouble. 

Leia wasn’t religious by any means, but she prayed for a miracle. The door to Rey’s room opened, Han and Maz entered, Han had a smile on his face. Behind her was a tall man dressed in a hoodie that covered his dark hair. Leia felt the tears; she was out of her seat and across the room to Ben before she realized she stood up. 

Two men stood behind Ben, one held onto his elbow, Leia hugged her son before she realized that his hands were cuffed hidden by the sleeves of his hoodie. She frowned as she looked up to Ben; his attention was on Rey, a longing in his eyes. 

“Ben,” she softly sobbed his name. 

He leaned down and kissed his Mother on the forehead. 

Lando walked up behind Poe and Finn, “come on, can’t we take the cuffs off?”

Han pulled Leia to his chest, giving Poe room to uncuff Ben. He moved quickly to Rey’s side; her scent filled his senses, the anxiety that plagued him was gone in that moment. Gently he brushed the hair from her sleeping face. She stirred, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

Her lips curled into a smile. Her eyes closed in a deep sleep, ‘Ben,” she called to him in her dream, her Alpha had come to save her.

“I’m here, Sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear, leaving another kiss on her jaw.

Her eyes fluttered open, she smiled then frowned her eyebrows furrowed, “Ben?” she asked, confused, he could smell her fear. 

“I’m here sweet Omega, I’m here.” he took her hand, kissing each knuckle. 

Her eyes widen, “BEN!’ she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her tears wet the shoulder of his hoodie, the stress of being without him opened a flood gate of emotions. Her scent changed from the bitter sickly sour smell to the Honeysuckle Ben knew as her scent.

Ben held her, “you’ve been so brave my sweet girl, you’re so strong, so beautiful. My perfect mate, I love you so much.” he whispered his words of praise. 

Lando smiled, watching Ben and Rey together, “Aww young love, they make the perfect pair.”

Maz clicked her tongue, “No, thanks to you.”

Leia frowned, “what does that mean?”

Maz looked at Leia and Han, both with a baffled look on their faces. 

Lando held up his hands, “come on; it’s not like that.”

“Like what?” Leia asked her eyes narrowed on Lando, a severe dead look in her eyes. 

Ben sat holding Rey, “Lando was the one that turned us in.” He said with a biting tone to his voice. 

Lando looked at Ben, a look of disbelief that he’d rat him out. “It was for a very good reason, Poe and Finn are going to put an end to Snoke and free Rey from that asshole.”

“Good reason?” Leia repeated like she hadn’t heard him correctly.

Leia growled she stood before Lando her finger firmly poking him in the chest, “You have no fucking idea what you’ve done with your stunt. Rey,” she pointed back at Rey.

“Do you know how much suffering you’ve caused this poor girl? You put her and my son at risk, you ASSHOLE.” Leia growled; her fingers wrapped in his shirt. 

“You could have told us what was going on. Let us fucking plan this out!” Leia screamed in his face.

Han pulled Leia’s hands from Lando’s shirt, “Leia, Leia, calm down, Sweetheart.”

Leia growled as Han pulled her further away from Lando. 

“I’m sorry, I was thinking.” Lando tried to apologize before Han’s fist connected with Lando’s jaw knocking him off his feet. 

Finn knelt to help Lando back to his feet; he stood rubbing his jaw.

Poe stepped forward, “Look, this was my fault, we convinced him we needed to do this in secrecy. Snoke has managed to elude us for the past three years. We were desperate. I’m sorry we caused your family so much heartache.” Poe offered his apology. 

Ben inhaled Rey’s scent, he felt calm for the first time in the past twenty-four hours, “It’s not right what you’ve done, but the apology is accepted. Just make sure you bust that asshole and make this suffering you cause worth it all.”

Poe smiled, “That is a promise I’d be more than happy to make, and I plan on keeping.”


	11. Chapter 11

Poe stood on the docks, the only ship due in today was The Supremacy out of Algeria, an oil tanker. The company was respectable. Judge Tarkin had signed the court order for the search warrant. He felt nervous; Finn stood close with the same jumpy type of energy. He couldn’t fuck this up; he made promises to Ben and Rey. He made promises to himself, his mind on his seventeen-year-old daughter Sabe, who presented as an Omega. The thought of someone stealing his daughter kept him up at night. 

“Everyone’s in place, the moment they dock, and they have the Omegas, the coast guard will come in to secure the port. We will rush the ship. “Finn checked his watch for the millionth time. 

“I pray she overheard them, and they didn’t feed her false information,” Poe replied with trepidation, it wouldn’t be the first time Poe and Finn had busted down a door to find out it was all false information. 

Finn shook his head, “I don’t think they intended to lose her, so why tell her something like this? I have a good feeling; this is what we’ve been waiting for.” Finn flashed Poe a smile. 

“God, I hope so,” Poe watched the men moor the ship to the dock. Two black vans drove up; he could see two of Snokes lieutenants, exit the vehicles as they waited on the pier for the men to finish mooring the tanker to the dock. 

Poe and Finn moved into place, Poe held the police radio close to his mouth, his eyes fixed on the ship gangplank. 

Poe had given the orders that no one was to move till they brought the Omegas to the vans. 

The taller of the two men answered his phone; dread filled the pit of Poe’s stomach as he watched the man suddenly look around in search of something. He knew the call was a tip they were being viewed. Poe watched as the taller man say something to the other man and quickly, they turned back to the vans.

“Move, move,” Poe shouted into his radio. 

His agents capture the two men on the dock, Poe stands on the dock waiting for the gangplank to be lowered. The Coast Guard had already moved into position. 

Within minutes, the ship was secured. Interpreters were brought in for those seamen that didn’t speak English. Everyone was brought topside to the Poopdeck. 

Poe recognized the two men from the van, Maul was Snoke’s enforcers, and Dooku a tall menacing man, both were known for their violence. Dooku demanded their release, insisting they had not committed a crime. Both men were cuffed and led to the wheelhouse while they searched the ship. 

Poe and Finn questioned the men, while his agents searched the ship. After a frustrating six-hour search, Poe got the call he was praying for.

The radio crackled before he heard Agent Windu, “Sir, we’ve found a locked room, we are in the front part of the tanker.”

Poe brought the Captain to the table in the Wheelhouse, he laid out the schematic of the ship, “what is here?” he pointed to the area Agent Windu found the locked room. 

The Captain shook his head, Poe didn’t need to know Tamazight to understand he denied any knowledge of the room. 

Poe looked at the Interpreters, “Let him know he can start to cut a deal now and cooperate, or I can make sure he is buried so deep in a backwoods prison in Georgia that he’ll forget what the sunlight feels like.”

The interpreter relayed the message; the man looked at Poe then Dooku who stood on the far side of the room. Dooku’s eyes narrowed on the Captain a scowl on his face; he slowly shook his head. A silent warning, Poe stepped between the Captain and the line of sight to Dooku. 

Poe looked at the interpreter, “I want this word for word.” the interpreter nodded. 

“They will kill you the first chance they get, not just you but your family. You are a liability to Snoke. Only I can protect you and your family.” Poe quietly spoke.

The man’s eyes widen as he listened to the interpreter, he leaned sideways to see both Maul and Dooku staring him down. 

The Captain told the interpreter everything; he let them know that Dooku had the key to the room. That only Snoke’s men were allowed to open the door. 

Dooku yelled in Tamazight at the Captain, Poe was sure it was a threat. He had the Captain removed into safe keeping. Poe looked at Dooku he held his hand out to his agent, “give me his keys.” 

It took Poe a good twenty minutes of winding passages to find where Agent Windu stood next to a door. He stepped aside to give Poe access to the door. The door opened to a dark room, Poe gagged at the stench of human waste and rot. He cast his light into the room, seven females of ages ranging from what Poe would guess fourteen to a woman mid-twenties and four young males one who could easily be about ten, the rest under seventeen. 

They were left in the dim light; the room had several dirty mattresses. The smell of so many Omegas left in filth, turned Poe’s stomach, his inner Alpha raged. He wanted to tear the two men left in the wheelhouse apart. 

Poe stepped forward; the eldest woman flinched she held tightly to the two youngest in the group a female and the young boy. 

“It’s ok, I’m here to help,” he said as gently as he could. The scent of their fear could easily overwhelm him if he didn’t keep focus. 

The children cried; the young woman stood her ground. 

“I’m Agent Poe Dameron with the CIA, what is your name?” Poe stood at the door, putting himself between the frightened group and his men. 

“Jessika Pava,” the young woman answered with a thick Russian accent.

“I’m here to get you home Jessika. To get everyone back home.” Poe smiled as he held out his hand to her. 

Jessika looked around; maybe it was his smile or the gentle tone of his voice. But she accepted the Alpha’s hand. 

Poe called for the medical team down to assess the victims and treat according. 

Han sat on the cot with Leia watching the news go on about another fluff piece. Rey laid content against Ben’s chest. She was unwilling to let him go, and he was just as determined to hold her in his arms.

It had only been less than twelve hours since Ben was allowed back to Rey, during that time her fever finally broke. 

But she was not out of the woods just yet, Rey had been hours away from complete organ failure, due to a sepsis an infection that had started to fester. Ben was familiar with the cause and effects of sepsis; he had to keep his rage in check. 

His Uncle Luke had taught Ben to meditate when he was younger and felt overwhelmed. As a child, Ben was in the words of his Uncle a little high strung. He focused his breathing, knowing that as Rey’s Alpha that if he were calm, she would be soothed. It would help in her recovery. 

He tried not to think about the problems Lando had caused; it wasn’t going to change anything at the moment. But he knew once Rey was back to health that he and his Uncle was going to have a heart to heart. 

Rey laid sleeping against his chest, she liked listening to his heartbeat, she told him it played her favorite song, her scent still had a faint taint of the sickness, a bitter taste with the sweetness. But even without the labs, he could tell she was doing better; her pale skin was gaining some of its pink hues. 

Leia smiled, looking at Ben holding Rey, “Next time I come up here, I can bring your grandmother Padma’s engagement ring.”

Han looked over at Leia, “going a little fast, Princess.”

Leia rolled her eyes, “He’s going to marry her, she might as well have the ring. Give her something to look forward to.”

“Sure, you don’t want to go buy them a crib?” Han snorted.

Ben sat listening to his parents, bicker back and forth, a smile on his face.

“Well, he isn’t getting any younger.” Leia sighed. 

“MOM!” Ben said louder than he meant, Rey, tilted her head back her eyes open. Her eyebrows furrowed, his scent a little off. 

“Ben?” he heard the concern in her voice. 

“it’s ok Rey, sorry Sweetheart. I didn’t mean to wake you.” he brushed her hair back. 

The news anchor broke in the story, with a breaking story at the docks at New York Harbor. A reporter stood with the harbor to his back, the oil tanker the Supremacy in the background. 

“John, I’m here at the harbor where the police are assisting with the arrest of a group charged with human trafficking. According to our sources, seven females and four males all listed as Omegas were rescued, the youngest listed as ten have been sent to a local hospital for medical treatment.” The reporter held his hand to his ear as he listened to the anchor's question. 

The screen showed the anchor on a split screen with the reporter, “Do we know if any arrest has been made?”

The reporter nodded, “John at this time we know the crew of the Supremacy has been taken into custody, we have no other details at this time.”

Ben shut the tv off, Rey laid her head back on his chest, “I’m glad they save them.”

Ben nodded, “Me too.”

Lando called Han; he was able to fill him in on Maul and Dooku’s arrest, they had the Captain of Supremacy willing to talk. They were trying to wear Snoke’s lieutenants down in hopes one of them would turn against their boss. But it all looked promising. 

Ben listened as Han recapped everything Lando had been able to share so far. It was good news, but Ben worried that Snoke would slip through the cracks again, he knew Rey shared the same concerns. Each day her health improved. But she still was not healing as quickly as she was before their separation. 

Two days after Maul was taken into custody, he cracked and turned State's evidence, he provided Poe with the location of the safe house, and one of Snokes sex dens. 

Now that they had more of a case against Snoke, Judge Tarkin ruled that Snoke was not to have any contact with Rey, Rey was to be left in Ben’s care. Ben was a free man again, the worry about being separated gone. 

They stayed hidden from the world in the hospital room, the news now obsessed with the huge bust that had taken a life of its own. Thankful everyone had forgotten about them. 

Over the following week Poe led the raid on the sex den. He was sickened to find young omegas male and female forced into performing sexual acts against their will. Several Alpha and Betas were charged with rape, from high society to the working-class. 

Story after story of horrible tells of rape and abuse filled the files and case against Snoke.

Every news channel and media outlet ran the news story, Snoke and his daughter were taken into custody charged with numerous counts of human trafficking, kidnap, and rape. Phasma cut a deal for a reduced sentence by cooperating with Poe; she provided a list of clienteles that had purchased an Omega or who had Omegas they used to satisfy their sexual desires. Poe was shocked and deeply troubled to find that his direct supervisor, JJ Binks, was the mole. He had purchased his quiet, obedient Omega wife from Snoke a few years before a tip had come in about the human trafficking ring. 

Phasma provided the name of the Alpha that had purchased Rey. Poe walked into Rey’s hospital room, a smile on his face. Rey sat with a wide smile on her face a cup of chocolate pudding in her hand. Ben sat next to her; he slipped off the bed long enough to greet Poe with a handshake.

“Congratulations, quite a bust.” Ben smiled down at Poe.

“Only because of a courageous young woman,” he smiled at Rey.

“But that’s not why I’m here,” He held a folder in his hand.

Ben gave Poe a sideways look and returned to Rey. “So why are you here?” He sat down next to her.

Poe handed the folder to Rey; she looked confused and opened it.

After a few minutes of looking at the photos, she handed the folder to Ben, “I don’t understand?” 

Ben looked at the photos as well.

Poe stood with a smirk on his face, “That’s the Alpha that paid for Rey.”

Rey’s mouth dropped opened, a crease formed between Ben’s eyebrows he looked up at Poe, “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Poe and Finn walked on the sound stage where the latest episode of “Agent Zero,” was being filmed. 

Poe looked over at Finn, “got your camera ready?”

“Bet your ass I do,” Finn grinned. 

Poe knocked on the dressing room door; a voice bid him enter. Poe and Finn walked in, Bazine Netal sat in the make-up chair, a look of confusion on her face. 

“Yes?” she asked, glancing over, only to turn back to the mirror. 

“Ms. Netal I’m with the CIA,” Poe held out his Id as verification. “We have information that you recently tried to buy an Omega female from a Snoke Alistair.”

Her makeup artist took a step back her mouth gaped open in shock. Finn motioned the girl to leave.

A New York Police officer stepped in the room.

Bazine stood up, “that’s insane, I would never, I’m famous why would I need to buy anyone?” she yelled at Poe.

The Officer took hold of Bazine’s arm cuffing her hands behind her back, “You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” the officer tried to read Bazine her rights. 

The Alpha screamed and tried to kick Poe, demanding her lawyer.

Finn looked down at his phone; he sent the video to Ben. Rey chose not to watch the video; she wanted to put it all in the past. Ben felt a bitter sense of satisfaction knowing this woman had used her fame and wealth to buy another human being; he was glad she would be locked behind bars, he hoped for a long, long time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to say

With the stress of Snoke gone, Rey could focus her energy on getting better. After a few more days, she was able to come off the I.V. bag. Ben, Dr. Kalonia, and Maz agreed to reduce her suppressants. Rey wanted to stop taking them altogether, but Ben felt that it would be best to wait until she was completely healed. Every day she felt the urge to climb the right doctor.   
Rey sat in bed watching the rainfall, the cast on her legs was a little clumsy, but she was used to it by now. She woke in a melancholy mood; something about the rain made her feel that way. A vague memory of being a small girl standing alone in the rain while she watched the red taillight fade from view. She felt very vulnerable and uninsured of everything. 

She could hear the water running Ben was taking a much-needed shower. The thought of him washing her scent off, made her eyes prickle with tears. What if he’s decided that he didn’t want her? She tried to push her fears down; he was her Soulmate; everyone kept saying how they were fated for one another, but? But what if they are wrong? That tiny voice of self-doubt whispered from the darkest corner of her mind. 

She felt sick to her stomach, what if he wanted another Omega, there was the pretty nurse that came in her room every day around four in the afternoon. She couldn’t help the way Ben spoke to her, in a kind tone. What did she have to offer? She was a nobody, a throwaway child that her only worth was she was born an Omega. How could anyone love her when she found it so hard to love herself. She knew she was defective, Plutt told her so many times. 

The door to the bathroom opened, Ben moved quickly across the room, his hair wet from the shower. The towel wrapped around his waist, his skin damp from the shower.

“Rey, Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he sat on the bed, pulling her into his wet arms. “Shhh, my love.” He tucked her under his chin as he held her tightly. 

She sniffed back tears, she wasn’t aware that she had started to cry, “what happens when I get better?” she whispered, her voice small and fragile. 

Rey had been asleep when he decided to take a shower; her scent was sweet and happy while she slept, he felt something shift while he was in the shower, soon it felt like a heaviness in his chest. A sadness that threatens to break him; he knew it was Rey. He turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist, not bothering to dry off. She needed him now. 

He ran his fingers through her long, chestnut hair, “You will come home with me, Sweetheart.” he kissed her head, “where you belong.” 

She sat back and wiped the tears from her eyes, “I don’t have anything. I’ve never been to school, I’m not like the others,” her eyes looked to the door as if she could see the nurses making their rounds. 

“Sweetheart, you are more than enough to make me happy. You can be whatever you want; if you want to go to school, I can make sure you have the best tutors to get you prepared.” He pulled her chin up to kiss her lips.

She tried her best to let the fear go, but it had its cold icy fingers wrapped tightly around her heart. She turned her head and sighed, “You’re a doctor, you deserve someone of the same...”

“The same what?” he asked with gentleness to his voice, he could smell her insecurity. Her eyes downcast. He knew what she was referring too; she was nothing and unsuited for an Alpha of his social standing. It hurt him, like a sword through his heart, that his sweet mate didn’t feel worthy of him, that others had beaten her down so low that she believed them.

He needed to break her out of this spiral of self-doubt and worthlessness. “Omega look at me, I don’t want anyone else.” his voice deep as he used an Alpha command. 

He used the command to break her out of her despair, “I need you Rey, only you. I am only half a man without you, my sweet mate.” his tone softens, he kissed her cheek. He tilted his head and rubbed his neck to hers, their scent mingled. 

She took a deep breath and sighed, her head against his chest she smiled, “did you just “Alpha Command” me?”

Ben chuckled, “Yes I did,” he kissed the crown of her head, “you were going down a bad road, I couldn’t let you slip away, not when I just found you.”

She giggled, “how does it even work; it feels a little weird like the only thing I want to do is to do what you ask.”

Ben hummed, “well the science behind the Alpha command, and how it would work on an Omega is interesting and contrary to what some people think, Alpha Command only works between mated pairs, or during a heat/rut.”

He smiled “or in our case, soulmates.”

Rey hummed, she was pleased to be in his arms, “ok, but how does it work?”

Ben swept a long strand of hair behind her ear, “The Alpha vocal cords resonate with the fine hairs in the Omega’s outer ear, which interact with the cochlea which transfers the information to a nerve that travels to the frontal lobe the compulsion to obey the Alpha.”

Rey frowned, “that sounds unfair.” 

Ben laughed, “Yea it kind of does, but there is a legitimate reason behind it, during an Omega’s heat she can become so consumed with a need for her Alpha that she would neglect to eat or drink, the Alpha can aid her with the command to ensure she is taken care of during the heat. 

She breathed easier, his words and scent made her relax, she could feel his body heat, his love for her. Rey smiled; she could feel his deep purr in his chest. His scent happy pleased her to no end. Her fear crumbled and fell away. 

She giggled; she had a very wet almost naked Alpha in her bed. Ben smiled; her scent of arousal was slowly growing. She twisted in his arms so she could face him, she licked a strip under his jawline along with his scent gland. Ben closed his eyes; the purr deepened in his chest. 

“Rey,” he exhaled out her name in a wanton growl. 

she whimpered, “Alpha, please,” she nuzzled in the crook of his neck. 

She straddled his hips, her leg with the cast dangled off the bed. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed the gland under his jaw; it was a sweet taste to her lips. She worked her way to his mouth; he readily accepted her kisses. She moaned; she could feel his stiffened cock pressed against her slick wet sex. His towel pushed up to his belly, Rey rocked her hips against him, the feel of his hard cock against her sensitive clit sent a jolt of pleasure through her, a fire started to burn deep in her belly.

Ben grabbed hold of her hips, careful not to dig his fingers into her tender flesh. The scent of her slick, her soft moans, and the feel of her sex rubbing against his were enough to make him lose his mind. 

“Oh fuck,” he moaned “I want you so badly, Sweetheart.” 

The slightest friction between their bodies was slowly driving them into a frenzied need for one another. 

“Please Alpha,” 

Ben groaned, “not here; I want our first time to be in our home together. Where I can make love to you as you deserve.”

“please,” she panted in his ear, her hips rocking against him.

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, “I’ll take care of you, my sweet Omega.”

Ben pulled himself farther onto the bed and repositioned her body as she straddled him. He pushed his hips up; his cock slid against her clit, only a thin piece of material separated them. She moaned as she held onto his broad shoulders. 

“Does it feel good, Sweetheart?” 

Rey bit her bottom lip and nodded, “yes,” she moaned.

She rocked her pelvis against his, the friction of the cotton panties and his hard cock sent a steady building current of pleasure through her body. She didn’t think dry humping her Alpha would cause her to fall apart so quickly. Her whimpering moan and the scent of her release pushed him towards his climax, a couple of quick thrust of his hips left his cock throbbing, his cum covered his stomach.

Rey laid her head on his chest, his heart pounding. She smiled, “I love listening to your body; speak to me.”

Ben chuckled, “And what is my body saying to you?”

Her smile broadens to a toothy grin, “that you love me.”

“Yes, I do,” he agreed.

Ben groaned, now we both need to get cleaned up. Rey smiled, “so worth it.”  
\--

Ben realized he had been so focused on getting her physically better; he didn’t think about her emotional state. 

Maz recommended a therapist who specialized in helping victims of abuse and neglect. Jyn Andor was a woman in her mid-fifties and an Omega. 

Ben stood at the hospital door for a moment before an older woman with brown hair, and a kind smiled followed behind him. 

“Rey this is Jyn Andor, she is the therapist we talked about.”

Rey smiled; she was nervous. Her scent broadcast that fact, it sent it out loud and cleared how she felt.

Ben walked over to Rey and kissed her cheek. “It’s going to be alright Sweetheart; she is going to help you work something out.” He turned to leave, Rey whimpered he turned back, “I’ll be close.”

Jyn stepped closer with her hand held out to Rey, “Hello Rey, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Rey gave her a weak smile; she shook Jyn’s hand, “hello.”

Jyn pursed her lips for a moment, “How about taking a walk? I think it would do you well to get out of this room. And I know the hospital has a beautiful rooftop garden.”

Rey grinned the thought of the sun on her face made her excited, “I’d like that a lot.”

Jyn stepped outside the room long enough to grab a wheelchair. She helped Rey into the chair; she covered Rey’s legs with a sheet.

After an elevator ride and a long hallway, Jyn pushed Rey through the sliding doors into a beautiful garden.

The sun was warm on her skin; the scent of the flowers made Rey feel giddy. “Oh, it’s so beautiful,”

Jyn smiled, “I love it up here, it’s peaceful,” the rooftop was empty except for Rey and Jyn.

Jyn positioned them in the center of the garden, in case someone decided to come outside, they would still have privacy.

Rey felt nervous again, “So how does this work?”

Jyn smiles, “well, it’s just talking. You tell me what you want me to know; then we discuss how you feel about it.”

Rey huffed out a chuckle, “Sounds too easy.”

Jyn laughed, “it does. But of course, there is a little more to it.”

Rey bit her bottom lip, thinking about how she woke up feeling worthless and unworthy of love. She frowned, “No, I guess it’s not.”

Jyn tilted her head to get a better look at Rey’s face, “what are you thinking?”

Rey glanced up, “this morning, I woke up feeling a little sad, I guess.”

“Because of the rain?”

Rey nodded, “because I think my parents left me while it was raining. I don’t have a clear memory of it; it always feels like a dream, a bad dream.”

Jyn listened, “the mind will lock away memories too traumatic to deal with; it’s a survival tactic.” 

Jyn continued, “think of the mind like a house, with many rooms. Some rooms are more important than others to survive, like a kitchen, so it stores the mundane but important memories needed for day to day life.”

Rey nodded, listening to Jyn.

“Other rooms are important as well, a room for joy that makes us happy. Ones that are for sadness and fear, memories that will keep us grounded and safe. These rooms are opened to visit anytime. But then some rooms are too traumatic to deal with at the time it happens, or you’re too young to understand, so the mind locks those memories away. Dreams are like windows into those rooms, you can see into, but you only get bits and pieces because in your dream you don’t have full access.” Jyn’s tone is gentle, her scent a delicate scent of strawberries in Rey’s mind. 

"The memories are not gone; they are locked away until you are ready to deal with them."

Rey wrapped her arms around her waist, “I don’t understand what I did wrong, why they didn’t want me?”

Jyn sighed, “Sometimes we don’t know why people do what they do; the only thing we can control is how we let it affects us.”

“I worry that I did something wrong, so they left me. That I’ll do something wrong again, that Ben will leave me. That there is something wrong with me.”

“Those are valid fears, given your history. But let me ask you this, If Ben made a mistake, would you leave him?”

Rey shook her head, “No, I love him.”

Jyn smiled, “Could you ever imagine Ben leaving you?”

Rey thought about it, a smile warmed her face she shook her head, “no.”

“You’re going to make mistakes; he is going to make mistakes. That doesn’t mean he is going to leave you. Some people find it hard to love, whether it’s because they had never really had love themselves, or they are addicted to drugs or alcohol and can’t care for anyone, including themselves.” Jyn took her hand. 

“That is not something you’ve done or anything you deserved. Everyone I’ve talked to be it Maz or Ben, they seem to think you are a brave, wonderful young woman. I hope in time you’ll realize that about yourself as well.”

Rey took a liking to the older woman. She found her easy to talk to about her past and her insecurities. They spent the next hour touching briefly on Rey’s history and what she hopes for in her future.

Jyn dropped Rey back off at her room; Ben sat talking to another man. Both stood up when Rey and Jyn entered. Ben was tall, but the new man was the tallest man she had ever met in person. 

“Rey, this is my Uncle Chewie.” Ben introduced her to another of Ben’s family. Rey found out that Chewie was Han’s business partner; they had been together before Han had met Leia. The two men were as close as brothers. 

Rey had made friends with Agent Finn, a fellow countryman. She knew Ben felt a little jealous over   
Rey’s budding friendship with the handsome agent. She also knew that he had nothing to worry about that no other person held her heart like Ben. 

Hux brought his wife Rose; she was excited to meet another Omega around her age. They became fast friends; she felt like she had someone she could talk to about things she didn’t feel comfortable talking to Ben’s mom about. Rose had known Ben for a while; she picked her brain for any tidbits of information about her soulmate. 

Rey was a mix of nervous excitement, thinking about once she went home with Ben, and they allowed her to go into heat. Rose was happy to share her experience and promised she would be fine and would love every minute of it because she would be with someone that loved her. 

Rey felt like life was finally looking up for her; she had the man of her dreams and people that care about her and her them. 

Her Immune system had gone back into overdrive, much to Ben’s pleasure she was healing at an exponential rate. She was sepsis free, no more fevers or infection, her bones were mending quickly. She would go home the next day with the cast on her lower leg, but that would come off in a week. 

She was in love, with Ben, and his family, all of them; Han, Leia, Chewie, she even was able to forgive Lando. Ben filled out all the paperwork with U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Services for Rey’s citizenship. He was getting his apartment ready for her, whatever that meant. He would only grin and tell her it was a surprise. 

Leia and Rose went shopping for some clothes for Rey to go home. Rose and Rey planned on going shopping for Rey’s wardrobe after she had a chance to get settled in the apartment. 

Finally, it was the day; she was going to go home with Ben. She would be starting her new life. She had a session with Jyn that morning to quiet her fears and embrace the change. She was ready; Ben was ready, Han, Leia, and Chewie came for her release from the hospital. 

It all seemed a little silly because they had a big party planned at Han’s and Leia’s house so that she would see them all. But it felt nice they all cared. 

Rey sat in the wheelchair; Ben pushed her out of the room; she looked back in fond memories. Ben smirked he knew what she was thinking about her scent gave that away. She could hear Han snicker behind them, and Leia smack his arm. 

They reached the first floor, as the elevator doors open Finn was standing there with a frown on his face. 

He backed up to let everyone out of the elevator, “glad I caught up with you all; I just got word that Snoke was bailed out.”

Leia frowned, “that makes no sense the man is a flight risk,”

Finn sighed, “Yea, Poe is not happy; they are sighting a paperwork mess up, the Judge was given the wrong paperwork for Snoke. We are looking for him now, but we thought it would be best to let you know.”

“thank you for coming down to let us know.” Ben held out his hand to Finn.

Finn nodded and shook his hand, “No worries man, I hate having to let you know in the first place.”

Leia sighed  
, “I’ll go get the car, you boys get her ready when I pull around. I want to get out of her as quick as possible.”

Rey was given crutches to walk with, Chewie and Han had her stuff, and Ben kept a hand at her back. They stood at the door, waiting for Leia and the car. 

“Rey!” a man shouted, everyone turned to see a man dressed in a black hoodie raise his hand, a gun pointed at Rey. Ben pulled and pushed Rey behind him. Finn grabbed Rey and rolled with her to the ground. 

The shot echoed against the walls of the hospital. Chewie drove for the man; his large body crashed into the man knocking him to the ground, his head bounced off the pavement knocking the assailant unconscious.

Han grabbed for his son; they laid together on the grey concrete sidewalk. Ben gasped for breath; his eyes drawn to the ribbon of bright red blood that flowed to the gutter. 

“Dad,” Ben could barely speak, Han laid on the ground a hole torn through his chest. 

“Oh God, no, dad!” Ben knelt over his father, working quickly to open Han’s shirt to gauge the damage.

Han raised his hand and touched Ben’s cheek, “I love you, son,” his eyes slowly lost focus, his light flickered and faded out. 

“No!” Ben cried, his head resting on his father’s head. Han sacrificed himself to save his son.

Rey held onto Finn; her heart is broken for her mate and the loss of a man she had grown to love as a father. The tears blurred her vision, as she watched Chewie slowly walk to his brother. A wail of sorrow erupted from the large man.

Rey watched as the car pulled around, Leia threw the door open. Ben looked up to see his mother, a look of horror on her face. 

Her voice a broken whisper, “Han?”


	13. Chapter 13

Rey watched Ben work on Han and hearing his sobs and pleads for his father to hang on, to stay with him. Ben did everything in his power to save his father broke her heart. He stopped only when he heard Leia call Han’s name. The scent of Ben’s pain felt like it was going to shatter her soul.

Leia knelt on the sidewalk and sobbed with Han’s head in her lap; Ben hugged his mother while she cried.

Rey felt helpless, watching Ben and his mother huddled around Han. 

The sidewalk filled with hospital staff, nurses, and doctors crowded Han, doing everything possible to bring him back. 

A security guard watched over the unconscious assailant. Chewie pulled Leia to her feet; he had to drag her away from Han, her cries filled the air around him. Chewie wrapped the petite Alpha in his massive arms.

Ben stood; he looked so lost. Rey held her arms out to him; he moved like he was sleepwalking. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped Rey in his arms; he was a man devoid of direction. 

After what felt like hours talking to the police, they were finally in the town car heading to Ben’s parent’s house. Chewie drove, while Rey sat in the passenger seat, Leia and Ben rode in the backseat, Ben held his mother close to his side. The car smelled of sorrow, Rey kept staring in the rearview mirror, her mate’s eyes red his face pale, he did everything possible to put on a brave front for his mother. 

Chewie helped Leia in the house, while Ben carried Rey inside. Han’s best friend sucked back a sob and promised to be back in the morning. Everyone knew Chewie was taking it badly; they all knew he didn’t want to break down in front of Han’s family. 

Leia was calm one moment and sobbing hysterically the next she had lost her husband, the love of her life, her mate. Rey held onto Leia, she was the mother she had always wished for, Rey couldn’t imagine what she was feeling, but she wanted to comfort her, her inner Omega cried for her mates’ mother. Rey’s scent was a calming scent like rain, which brought the grieving Alphas some peace. 

Luke showed up not long after they got home; he was by his sister side. Rey didn’t know Luke as well as the others. He seemed a little distant. He was pleasant enough with Rey; she could smell the sadness pour off the older Alpha. 

Ben called Hux and asked him to write a sedative for Leia, not long after Hux and Rose showed with the prescription for her. Rose offered to either bring them food or cook; Ben declined, no one was hungry at the time. They gave their condolences; Ben was thankful to have supportive friends. Ben and Luke persuaded Leia to take the prescription to get some rest shortly after Hux and Rose bid them goodnight and promised to be back tomorrow. 

It all felt so surreal; Alpha’s were strong, mentally, physically, and emotionally rarely had Rey seen an Alpha breakdown so completely. Ben laid in her arms in his childhood bed, his face buried in the crook of her neck weeping, she couldn’t help but see a lost little boy mourning his father. 

Every part of Rey urged her to comfort him; Omegas were nurturers, she laid stroking his hair, offering him her calm loving scent and soft, warm body to hold. She knew she could never take this pain away. She felt the pain of Han’s loss, but she wanted to give him comfort, give him her strength to be able to continue. 

The following day Rey found herself in the role of comforter and caretaker. This felt like her purpose; she could be found either holding Ben or Leia as they cried on her shoulder. She wept with them, offered words of encouragement. Luke comforted Leia, he still kept Rey at arm's length, she tried not to let it get to her, she knew he was hurting as well.

Ben and Chewie had left to go to the funeral home to make Han’s final arrangements. 

Rey sat on the couch with Leia. She could tell Leia was exhausted, even with the prescription Rey had heard Leia cry through the night. Rey felt for Leia, knowing what loss felt like to a small degree. She prayed that she would never endure what Leia was going through. Leia sat red eyes her heart refusing to accept she would never see Han again in this world. 

Luke brought a tray out with a cup of tea for each of them before he took a seat in the armchair close to Leia. They sat in silence at first looking through the pictures, before Leia smiled an old photo in her hand.  
Leia sniffed and wiped a tear away; she held a picture of Han and her on their wedding day. Rey laid her head on Leia’s shoulder; the older Alpha needed to feel like she was gaining some control. 

Luke smiled, watching Rey with Leia.

“How did you two meet?” Rey looked at the picture in Leia’s hand; she smiled Leia was so young and beautiful, Han had a roguish smirk on his face as if he just won the worlds greatest prize. 

“I was somewhat of a rebel when I was younger.” Leia had a smirk on her face, a faraway look in her eyes. 

Luke snorted, “that’s an understatement of the century.”

Leia huffed, rolling her eyes at Luke, “I had joined the peace corps, I wanted to do good for the world. I had heard rumors that the dictator Sheev Palpatine of the country Mustafar was raiding nearby countries for slave labor, Myself and a few others in the Corp had joined a small group of resistance fighters to free these people. I’ve got a picture somewhere in here,” she stopped long enough to search for an old photo, the edges brown and worn with age. A young Leia stood smiling with a small group of people dressed in camouflage; some even looked like they were disguised in animal fur. 

Luke glanced at the photo, “Oh yea I remember those guys, one of them tried to stab me with a spear.”

Leia frowned at Luke, “it was an accident, he thought you were one of the bad guys. You were dressed in the guards’ black uniform.”

Rey smiled at the banter between the twins. “You look so young,” Rey smiled. 

“I was nineteen, and always finding trouble.” she beamed with a brilliant smile.

Luke took a sip of his tea; he tilts his chin to Leia, “if something could go wrong, with Leia involved, it was guaranteed to go wrong.”

Leia frowned at Luke but continued her story “we sneaked into the prison camp in hopes of freeing the people imprisoned, I got caught. One of the girls in our group got away; she called Luke.” 

“I tried to go through the state department, but they wanted reports and paperwork, I couldn’t wait for something terrible to happen to Leia. I got in touch with Obi-Wan, our father’s war buddy. We hired an ex-air force pilot to fly us in, “Luke joined in the storytelling.

Rey grinned, “Han?” 

Leia laughed, “Yea, they had promised him something like five thousand dollars to fly them in and wait for them while they staged the rescue. It turned out he ended up going with them to rescue me.”

“Omg, how romantic.” Rey gushed.

Luke laughed, Leia grinned, “Oh yea Han romantic, I had to practically swear he was going to get paid and that Leia was a princess to convince him that he’d get the money.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open, “Is that why he called you, princess?”

“I still think it’s sweet,” Rey crossed her arms over her chest. 

Leia scrunched her nose, “to be honest; he annoyed me when I first met him. He was so arrogant and acted like a self-assured Alpha asshole.”

Rey, Leia, and Luke all laughed. Rey grinned, “so how did he win you over?”

Leia’s eyes sparkled with a look of love and pride, “He helped to free all of the prisoners. He also helped Luke, and I get proof of what was happening in Mustafar so that we could expose Palpatine to the world. When I found out he wouldn’t take the money promised him, I knew he was the Alpha for me.”

Luke sat back with a smile on his face as he drank his tea.

“It didn’t hurt that he was devastatingly handsome and with a smartass wit.” Leia smiled as she held a photo of her wedding. 

“He loved you,” Leia looked at Rey with tears in her eyes. “You are everything he wanted for a daughter-in-law.”

Rey closed her eyes, “I’ve gone most of my life with no one to care about me, never had a Mom or Dad. I’m so glad I got to know Han. I know what it feels like to have a Father if only for a short while, and what it’s like to have a Mother.”

Leia hugged Rey, “we are glad to have you too. Dear.”

Ben came back to find Rey, Leia, and Luke, still going through old photos. He couldn’t help smiling seeing his mate and mom so comfortable with one another. 

Rey looked up to see Ben smiling. “Hi,” she smiled back at him. 

“You two look comfy,” Ben sat down in the armchair next to Rey, he picked up one of the old photos. Him as a three-year-old being held by Chewie, Ben looked tiny being held by the giant Alpha. 

“Oh, here’s one,” Leia handed Rey an old photo. 

Ben got a glimpse of the photo; it was him as a young teenager. 

Rey grinned, “Omg, I love those ears.” 

Luke laughed, “he’s been trying to hide them since he discovered girls.”

Ben groaned, “Mom, why did you have to show her those?” 

Leia smiled, “you knew this was coming.”

Rey stood up and hobbled over to Ben, he held his hands out to her, as he guided her to sit in his lap. Rey showed him a photo, his hair short, a goofy grin on his face holding up a first-place trophy for the science fair. His large ears were poking out from his dark hair. 

Rey brushed his hair behind his ear; she leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I think they are sexy,” she whispered in his ear. 

Ben grinned; he loved his playful little Omega.

She never thought the first dress she would ever buy herself would be for a funeral, for a man she had only known less than a month and loved regardless. Rose and Hux helped her go shopping. Ben had so much on his plate; she didn’t feel right asking him to go with her. It was a simple black dress with flats; there was no laughter or joy in this task. But she needed a moment away, a moment to catch her breath and center herself. 

The day of Han’s funeral came, Rey, sat next to Ben, Leia next to the aisle in the front row. So many of Han’s friends stood up and recounted their memories of Han.

Chewie stood for a moment before shaking his head; he was too choked up to speak. His wife hugged him, giving him comforting words, she walked him back to his seat. He stopped long enough to bend over and hug Leia, Ben, and Rey before taking his place.

Luke stood up, “When I met Han, it was at one of the worse times of my life. But Han helped me to rescue my sister and became not just a brother-in-law but a friend. He taught me to take life by the horns even if it felt overwhelming. I loved him as a brother and am a better man for knowing him.” 

Luke stepped down and kissed Leia on the forehead before walking out of the building. Rey was sure anyone with a sense of smell could tell that Luke was having a difficult time keeping his emotions in check. 

Ben stood at the podium; his large hands gripped the edges. “I want to thank everyone for their kind words and being here in this difficult time for my family.”

Ben closed his eyes, his Adam's apple bobbed for a moment, Rey wanted to cry, seeing her Alpha struggle to keep the tears at bay.

“Living with Han Solo was never a dull moment,” Ben smiled, opening his eyes, hearing everyone laugh. “My father was a man that loved his family and friends; he loved flying; he loved life. He had an easy-going attitude towards life. But he never backs down from a fight no matter how overwhelming the odds were. “Don’t tell me the odds,” Ben snorted, “he was a man of action,” He bit his lips a tear trailed down his cheek. “he faced danger fearlessly for those he loved.’

Ben bowed his head for a moment, wiping the tears away, he stood up straight and squared his shoulders. “He will always be here,” He patted the center of his chest, “always in our hearts.”

Leia stood and hugged Ben, before releasing him to Rey. She wrapped her small arms around his chest. He tucked his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, calmed his emotions. 

Leia smiled tears in her eyes. “I know what Han meant to everyone; your kind words paint a wonderful picture of Han. Let me tell you what I knew of Han; he was a scoundrel.” a murmur of laughter filled the room. “He was an Alpha to a difficult Alpha; he took it all in strides. He had a kind heart; he was passionate about everything he did, whether it was flying or fighting with me. He loved me and made sure I felt like a desired woman.” Leia smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Han died saving our Son and Rey, his mate, and even though we are going to miss him,” Leia sobbed and swallowed down her sorrow. “I know he would have it no other way. He would want everyone to be happy, to enjoy life because it is so precious. So, while we mourn his death, let's remember to celebrate his life today. Thank you all for your support.”

Ben stood and hugged his mom, Rey stood with her hands held in front of her body, unsure what to do, Leia reached out to her. Leia and Ben pulled Rey into the small circle. Rey allowed herself to cry, both for what she lost and what she found. Leia sighed. She touched Ben then Rey on the check before taking her seat. Ben and Rey sat, giving the pastor the podium. 

The pastor gave his sermon; he talked about Han’s service in the Air-Force and his love of his family and friends. Before long the three of them stood before Han’s grave, the mound of dirt covered his casket. 

The wake was held at the church, everyone that had come to Han’s funeral, gave their condolence to Leia and Ben with either a hug or kiss on the cheek. 

Lando stood holding Leia, Rey heard him apologize more than once. She knew he felt guilty about calling the FBI on her and Ben. But they had already forgiven him. After a few minutes, Lando released Leia with a promise that he would always be ready to help her anytime she needed him.  
Hux and Rose stood talking to Ben and Leia, Rey stood aside listening to the conversation when she felt a tug at her elbow.

Rey turned to find Chewie looking at Rey with a sad look in his eyes. “I wanted to thank you,” his thick Russian accent sounded harsh, but his tone was soft. 

Rey smiled a confused look on her face. “for what?”

“Han died knowing his son has found happiness. He said you were a good girl; you made my friend happy.”

Rey’s bottom lip trembled her eyes filled with tears. 

“Aww, malen'kaya ptitsa do not cry.” Chewie held Rey close to his chest. Ben smelled her scent a hint of sadness, Chewie held her, no one knew how old Chewie was, but he was well beyond the rut years. He smiled, knowing his Uncle would always look out for his mate as he did Leia and himself.

Chewie released Rey, he turned and hugged Ben, “You made him proud, you make us all proud.”

Ben blushed, “thank you Chewie, I know Dad thought more of you as a brother than a friend. You will always be my Uncle.”

Chewie nodded and hugged Ben in a bear hug, before setting him back on his feet and walked away. 

Rey hugged Ben; her cheek rested on his broad chest, listening to his heart. Luke and Leia were ready to go home, it had been a long day, and the twins were tired, Ben drove them back to Leia’s home. 

After a couple of days, Luke went back home, Ben and Rey refused to go back to Ben’s apartment. Neither wanted to leave Leia alone in the house. 

It had been almost a month since Han’s death. Leia smiled at Ben and Rey at the dinner table.

“You know I love you both,” she said before she took a sip of wine. “But I want both of you out of the house by tomorrow morning.”


	14. Chapter 14

Leia stood at the door waving bye as she watched Ben’s black car zip off down the road. She had to force both of them out the door practically. She knew they didn’t want to leave her alone in the house her and Han had shared for most of their thirty-year marriage. Every where she looked in the old house was memories of Han, her heart ached. 

But she knew it was time to set her lovebirds free, time to let them explore their new relationship alone. Leia smiled, a time for them to love one another if it should produce a grandchild? Who was Leia to stand in the way of love? 

Rey hadn’t felt nervous around Ben in a long time, but now going to his apartment alone, she had butterflies. Rey had kept her appointments with Jyn; they had talked about so much, her past, how others hurt her. How hard it is for Rey just to trust someone else, to relinquish control to another. But Ben was not just another person, he was her Soulmate, every cell in her body knew this, she knew this, but she was nervous. She didn’t want to disappoint him; she wanted to be the Omega he deserved.

Ben glanced over at Rey; her sweet scent had a trace of nervousness. He reached over and took her hand in his. “Are you ok over there?” Ben smiled at her. 

Rey looked up at Ben; her heart melted at his beautiful smile, his scent calming her fluttering heart. 

She nodded, “excited, I guess, it feels like it’s moving so fast, and not fast enough.” Rey laughed, unsure if she made sense. 

“Don’t worry, I feel it too.”

Ben worked to keep himself in check; he was afraid Rey was feeding off his nervousness. He hoped that Rey would like the apartment; if she didn’t, they would find a new place that she would like. He had never really been with an Omega before, being a Beta at the time he only sought out other Betas. He knew the mechanics between the sexual nature of an Alpha and Omega, but that didn’t quiet his fear of failing her not satisfying her Omega. He didn’t want to disappoint her; He wanted to be the Alpha she deserved.

Ben pulled around the back of an apartment building into a basement parking lot. 

“Well, this is us,” He smiled at Rey. 

She only had a large duffle bag of the clothes she and Ben had bought while they had stayed at Leia’s. Rey helped to carry in a smaller container. They stood together in the elevator she watched the light move from floor to floor as it rose. The weeks they stayed at Leia’s Ben, and Rey slept in the same bed, cuddled and made out but never went beyond kissing and fondling each other. 

“We’ll have to go shopping; there isn’t any food in the apartment.”

Rey nodded; food was the last thing on her mind. 

The elevator door opened, Rey stepped out, it was a clean hallway with white walls, and a red and gold patterned carpet. It was clean, something she rarely had access to as a child. Ben led her to his apartment door. Each step She felt herself becoming more excited, the thought hit her, they would finally truly be alone together. 

Ben opened the door; he stopped her at the door a grin on his face. He tossed the large duffle bag inside the door, then he took the small bag from Rey and threw it inside as well. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, smiling but confused by his actions. 

Ben turned and grinned at Rey, without a word he bent over and swept her off her feet. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, the sound of her laughter only encouraged him more, he stepped over the threshold, “welcome home Sweetheart,” he grins at her as he pushed the door shut with his foot. He turned and locked the door. 

Rey could smell something more to his usual scent of apples and campfire smoke, a spicy musk scent, he was aroused, she felt herself becoming very wet. She nuzzled his neck and licked his scent gland. She purred in his ear, “I want you, Alpha.” Her warm breath and kisses on his neck pushed him over the edge of needing her. 

She could hear a low growl coming deep from his chest; he rushed her to their bedroom. Ben had a California King size bed; the sheets were a dark charcoal grey color. He sat her on the foot of the bed; the sheets soft cotton feel under her fingertips. He pulled her slippers off her feet; he kissed each ankle. Rey had worn a soft cotton sundress that hit right above her knees. 

Ben continued to kiss the inside of her knees; Rey felt the ache in her core. She needed him; she needs to feel him deep with her body. She whimpered as he pushed her knees apart. 

Ben smiled and looked up at his Omega wide eyes and needy, “I’ll have you my sweet Omega all of you, I just need a taste.” he kissed the inside of her thighs, pushing her legs farther apart, her cotton panties wet and sticking to her sex. 

His growl only worsened her condition, a fresh wave of slick pooled under her body wetting his sheets.

“All for me,” he said in a hushed tone, his eyes staring at her wet core, he hooked his fingers under the thin material, he leaned in an inhaled deeply. He groaned, “if there is a better scent out there, then this, I’ll be amazed.”

He pulled her panties down her legs and shoved them in his pocket. “these are mine now.”

Rey smiled and nodded, watching her Alpha lick his lips a wolfish grin on his face. His eyes narrowed on her swollen sex wet with need, His eyes like that of a Lion readying itself for the kill. His tongue split her wet fold, her back arched she fell back her eyes closed tightly a gutter moan escaped from her lips.

“Oh fuck, Ben,” she moaned, she gripped the sheets in both hands. 

His tongue delved deeper in her tight entrance. He groaned, her taste was like ambrosia of sweetness, he lapped at her sex like a man dying of thirst.   
Her moans and pleads for more encouraged him to slip a finger into her tight pussy. His thick finger knuckle deep, dragged across the tight walls of her sex, his lips encompassed her clit his tongue worked her swollen sensitive nub, elicited a wanton cry from her lips. Her body hummed as she felt her sex pulsate tingling on the verge of snapping, she purred with pleasure. 

“Oh god Ben, please... please more Alpha more.” tears wet her cheeks, her hands found his head buried between her thighs. 

He slid another finger into her body, stretching her tight channel, her fingers firmly entangled in his dark lochs. Her hips grind against his plush lips. She cried his name as her orgasm blinded her with white flashes of brilliant light. 

she laid back her legs still trembling; Ben kissed her belly, pushing her dress up past her breast. 

Rey sat up and pulled the dress off; she quickly disposed of her bra. 

“Upon the bed Sweetheart,” Ben spoke while stripping himself of his clothes. 

Rey scooted back to the headboard her eyes glued to his bare chest. Her mouth watered as he slowly stripped, revealing himself to her, she could see the muscles move beneath his pale skin. She could see the power in his body, her Alpha, her mate.

“You’re beautiful” Rey stared at Ben, she smiled when she caught the slight blush of pink on his cheeks. 

“Has no one ever told you that you are beautiful? you are the perfect man,” She held her hand out to him. “and you are all mine!”

Ben crawled up her body, covering her in kisses, he ran a broad stroke of his tongue over her small breast. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue over the hard bud of her nipple. She arched her back, pushing her breast to his hungry mouth. His large hand caressed her breast. He kissed the center of her chest before moving to the other breast. 

“Ben,” she hummed her appreciation of his lips on her skin.  
“These perfect breast will feed our pups one day my sweet Omega,” he kissed each nipple before moving up to lick the scent gland under her jaw. 

“I need you,” his breathy tone, made her whimper.

she wrapped her legs around his powerful hips; she could feel the hard length pressed against her slicked wet sex.

His fingers trailed through her slick, using her wetness as a lubricant. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her lips. Her tongue ran along the seam of his lips, he opened his mouth to her, as she opened to him. His lips soft on hers, she felt the bulbous head of his cock pushed through her tight entrance, the walls of her sex stretching to accommodate his ample girth. 

Ben rested his forehead on Rey’s, her body tense, so incredibly tight. He kissed her, his tongue wrapped around hers, like lovers tangled around one another. Her moans muffled by his kiss, the taste of his lips her body relaxed in his embrace. He pushed further until he was fully seated. She felt a slight burn from the unfamiliar stretch around his thick cock. 

“Breathe Sweetheart,” Ben smiled, looking down at her beautiful face. 

She smiled, her eyes closed. “Am I dreaming?”

“If you are, then it is an amazing dream we share.”

She canted her hips, the drag of his cock against her inner walls produced a lustful moan. 

“God Ben, I need you to move,” she whimpered, “Alpha, please.”

He nuzzled her neck and drew back his hips in slow, drawn-out motion. He had to focus on his breathing to keep from coming too quickly. Her body wrapped around him; he was encased in her heavenly body. He could die a happy man. 

Her whimpers and moans embolden him to quicken the thrust of his hips. The pain and burning sensation gone, Rey felt another orgasm building, his cock filled her rubbed the spot of her inner walls that made her legs tremble. 

Rey panted, rocking her hips to meet his thrust. Lovers lost in a sensual embrace. The electrical flow of pleasure traveled down her body. 

Ben’s lips found her nipples, “I want to feel you come on my cock Sweetheart, I need you to rub your sweet clitoris.” His words came out in a pant. 

Her hand dipped between their bodies, her fingers between the lips of her sex rubbing her clit. 

“Fuck, Rey baby, you feel amazing.” He latched onto the other breast. 

“I’m there, oh Ben, I’m coming.”

Her legs tightened around his hips like her inner walls gripped his cock. Her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. He felt the swell of his knot, his testicles tightened one final thrust, and his knot swelled locking their bodies together. 

Ben caged her under his body, both breathing hard. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body like a baby koala bear. Ben laid on his side, Rey with her leg still thrown over his hip. 

Rey smiled, “that was amazing.”

Ben blushed a sigh of relief; you’re stunning.”

“I love you,” their voices merged like a Heavenly chorus. They both laughed, Ben tucked Rey under his chin. “this is my number one top homecoming.” 

She giggled, “I’ll second that.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Patti's Birthday Everyone wish her a Happy Birthday!!

Since that door has been opened, Ben and Rey indulged in each other; most nights found them tangled together in a lovers embrace. 

Ben made it his mission to kiss, lick or nimble every single inch of her body, he paid attention to every moan, her reaction to his devotion, he wanted to be an expert on everything Rey. 

Rey enjoyed his attention; she returned as well as she got. She felt powerful, being able to bring this big strong Alpha to his knees with her body, hands, or mouth. 

Rey had stopped the suppressant after she moved in with Ben. Neither wanted Rey to go into heat so soon after Han’s funeral or in Leia’s home. They tried to get to know each other better before handling the pressure of a Heat, and the mating bite. Ben and Rey were both advised by Maz, due to their compatibility even with conventional birth control that Rey may become pregnant.

They stood in the elevator leaving Maz’s office, Rey shifted from one foot to another Ben felt her unease. 

“Rey, I love you, and I’ll never ask you to do something you are not ready for or don’t want.” he took her hand in his.

She smiled and relaxed a little, “I have to be honest; I never wanted kids.”

His body stiffened slightly; he didn’t want his disappointment to flood the small space. 

“Most of my life I’ve been trying just to survive, I couldn’t imagine bringing a child into my world. It was a bleak place with no love.” she leaned into his body. Ben put his arm around her. 

“But now,” she looked up at him, “now that I know I can love another person. and you are an amazing Alpha, I wouldn’t mind if it happened.”  
she could feel his smile as he kissed the top of her head, Rey inhaled his happy scent, she had pleased her Alpha, her inner Omega was delighted

Rey and Rose became close friends; they enjoyed going shopping together and going out for lunch.

The girls decided on one of Roses favorite Thai place. They ordered drinks and their food. Rey waited till the small waitress left the table to get their drinks. 

“Rose, can I ask you a question?” Rey looked around; they had been seated near the back of the restaurant. The nearest dinner was a couple of tables away.

Rose smiled, “Yea, of course, ask away.”

Rey’s cheeks turned a hint of pink, “it’s about heats.”

Rose grinned, “with your mate, they are awesome!” she laughed.

Before Rey could ask, the waitress returned with their drinks. Rey took a long sip for liquid courage.

“Ben and I have had sex,” 

“About time,” Rose’s smile broadens.

Rey chuckled “Yea, it was wonderful, but neither of us has gone into heat or rut. I don’t know what to expect or what I should do?

Rose smiled softened, “it’s nothing to worry about sweetie, you let your Alpha take care of you.”

“But Ben has never been with an Omega before me, I’m not sure if he knows what to do?” Rey sighed. 

Rose placed her hand over Rey’s “You have nothing to worry about; his inner Alpha knows what to do, as well as your inner Omega.”

“Don’t worry; you’ll enjoy it.” Rose wiggled her eyebrows at Rey. 

She sat back and sighed, taking a sip of her drink. “if you say so."

It had been a week since Ben went back to work, quickly he fell back into the groove of the emergency room. He is presenting late as an Alpha left Ben feeling a little bewildered some days. He had not realized what a huge advantage of being able to scent and smell people. It was a new trait he was learning on the fly. Before if he asked a patient, a question had they been drinking or eating something they shouldn’t before he had to take their word for it, now he could smell the slight shift in a patient’s scent. 

He sat at lunch with Hux discussing a patient he had seen in the past. A young Alpha that been in the Emergency room months before, with elevated blood sugars, Ben had tested him for diabetes, all his labs came back negative, he questioned about his eating habits or had he taken any drugs. The young man denied any wrongdoing. 

Alpha tended to be tall and muscular; it was a shared feature among most. But sometimes an Alpha might be on the smaller size, just as an Omega might be on the taller side. The young man came in with infection; in his hand, it was red and swollen. 

Ben went through the normal questions, had he eaten anything, been stung by an insect or bitten by an animal. His scent had a sickly oily smell, which didn’t surprise Ben, considering why he was in the ER. When Ben asked if he had taken any drugs, whether it was medically prescribed or illegal, the young man answered no, but now his scent had taken a sour hint to the sickly smell. 

Ben started to suspected that he might have been on a steroid, giving his symptoms and increased aggressive behavior. Some steroids could easily be missed in an Alpha who tends to run high with testosterone.

Ben pulled a chair up next to the young man’s bed; he proceeded to go over all the side effects of using an anabolic steroid everything from liver, kidney and heart disease to hair loss, low sperm and loss of sexual desire or impotence.  
After taking the young man to task, he was able to get him into counseling for Alphas. 

Hux laughed, “that is one positive effect to being an Alpha in this field. The downside is an Omega in heat, even mated sometimes it’s hard to ignore.”

Ben frowned, “you ever?”

Hux shook his head, “No, but I know some that have, Lockerner.”

Ben’s jaw dropped open, “you’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Mr. tight ass Lockerner? Who?”

Hux smirked, “remember that candy striper the little twenty-year-old blonde, she miscalculated her heat and missed a dosage. One of the nurses caught him in the labs on the fifth floor knotted with her sitting in his lap.”

“Why didn’t I hear about this?”

Hux smiled, “Because you were upstate with an Omega of your own.”

Ben smiled he took a bite of his sandwich giving him a minute to formulate what he wanted to say and the question he wanted to ask Hux, “Rey has stopped the suppressant, if my calculations are right, she should be going into heat with in the next two weeks.”

Hux grinned, “time to seal the deal?”

“Yea, but I’ve got to be honest. I’m nervous as hell. It feels like being a virgin all over again. I mean, I’m not sure what I should or shouldn’t do. I remember in health class.”

Hux held up his hand, “Ben, Ben chill man, it’s going to be ok. When it starts, you’ll know exactly what to do, how to take care of your Omega? Your inner Alpha kind of takes over, then it’s all instinct.”

Ben smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief, “thanks, Hux.”

“Just make sure you have plenty of food and soft fluffy stuff on hand. First heat with Rose started out to be a nightmare, she didn’t have enough fluffy shit and started to cry, I ended up calling my dad who brought over I think every fucking blanket in their house. Let her pick out her nesting material; it will make life easier for both of you.” Hux smiled and slapped Ben on the shoulder, “other than that, enjoy it.” 

Ben took Hux’s advise and took Rey to the nearest Bed, Bath and Beyond store to pick out anything she wanted for her nest. She was both excited and nervous. 

After twenty minutes of looking between three different blankets, Ben grabbed them all and put them in the cart. 

“Wait, I don’t think I’ll need all those,” she looked between the blankets, he could see her look at the price tags.

“Rey, Sweetheart, you can pick out anything you want to stop worrying about the cost.”

she frowned and sighed, “I just don’t know what I need, If I get the wrong thing?”

Ben hugged her and kissed the top of her head, “Sweetheart, it’s your nest, pick what you want and if you are not sure what you want, then get one of each.”

She chewed on her bottom lips, “that’s going to be expensive.”

Ben tilted her head up to look at her eyes. “money isn’t a problem before I met you all I did was work. We have enough money for this; I want it to be special for you. I want, no Rey I need this to be right not just for you but for me as well. So please, Sweetheart gets whatever you want.”

Her face lit up, “Ok,” 

They ended up with three carts full of blankets, pillows, a sheepskin rug, and a mood lamp. Ben had put four sets of “Heat approved” sheets in the cart. The cashier was a young Omega she greeted them both, when she realized what Rey was buying and why, she chatted Rey up about heats, the best place to call for takeout, music, and a few websites for Rey and Ben to check out. 

Rey beamed a look of joy on her face; Ben was happy to get out of the store, his inner Alpha preened at the fact his Omega was delighted. 

Ben’s apartment had two bedrooms, a master and a guest. They decided the guest room would be the heated room. Ben purchased a new California King for the room, Rey decorated it to the way she wanted. They loaded all the bags in the room, she wasn’t in heat yet, so it wasn’t necessary for her to start building her nest. 

Rey felt more at ease after talking to Rose, and now she felt better prepared with the new bed and all her blankets, pillows, and other things. 

On the way home from work one afternoon, Ben decided to stop at a small toy store that was close to the hospital; he wanted to buy Rey a stuffed animal. She had shared with him that as a child, she never had a stuffed animal, she vaguely remembered having a rag doll made of dirty, tattered orange clothing. He found her a large white soft polar bear that looked like it was laying down asleep. 

Her face lit up with a look of surprise when he gave her the fluffy stuffed animal. Her joy meant the world to Ben; she was so excited about the bear she ended up dragging Ben into their bedroom where she made love to him, they both laid in the bed sate. Her belly growled Ben smiled; I think I need to feed this bear, he patted her flat tummy. Rey laughed, after a few minutes of debate about what to order Ben called the local pizza parlor. They sat on the couch, watching Netflix and eating pizza; her bear stayed tucked under her arm the whole night. 

This is how it all started; every day, Ben brought her home a new stuffed animal. Some nights she would rip his clothes from his body and ride his cock, other nights she would lay back and enjoy his oral mastery of her body. She enjoyed watching him from under her lashes, making her Alpha come undone, as she enjoyed the taste of his cock. 

Rey woke up sweating; her mouth felt dry; it was still dark outside the only light came from the bathroom night lite. She pushed the blanket and sheet off her body she felt hot, her skin sensitive she whimpered,  
Ben found her in the guest room, sitting in the middle of the bed, blankets, pillows, and her new collection of stuffed animals lined her nest. Her hair pulled from her neck, the mating gland now reddish and swollen, she was ready to be mated. 

Ben smiled, he yawned still a little groggy, her scent woke him from his sleep. He was surprised to find her missing from their bed. He now stood in the doorway of the heated room; he was about to join her when he stopped; he was still in control of his actions. He needed to call work and take his heat leave. He knew he had at least an hour before she would need him. 

He made the call, then fixed an array of snack foods in containers a mix of fruits, proteins, and carbs all necessary for the number of calories and energy they will be expending. 

He heard her whimper, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, his Omega was in need. With another moment of delay, he grabbed to large bottles of water and headed to the heated room. 

She now laid naked in the middle of the nest; she moaned when she caught his spicy, musky scent. She reached out, her hand felt hot against his chest, “Alpha,” she groaned. 

Quickly he stripped out of his sleep pants and climbed into the bed; the sheets were cool against his skin, they had advertised to not only absorb extra fluids but would remain cool. 

“Alpha,” she purred; her slick covered her thighs. 

“I’m here, Omega,” he kissed her lips before moving to her breast. She loved running her fingers through his silky hair.

He covered her belly with kisses as he moved lower, his body between her thighs. “So beautiful my sweet Omega, so damn beautiful.” 

He inhaled the musky scent of her sex before licking a stripe through her drenched folds. “oh fuck,” he huffed out before lapping her sweet slick from her pussy. 

She panted, bucking her hips to his mouth, the heat burned deep in her body. She felt empty as the cramps started to hit her with more intensity.

“Please, Alpha I need you, I need your knot,” she begged.

Her scent screamed of her need; he moved up her body, her thighs parted, legs wrapped around his hips. He was hard the head of his cock weep precum; he dredged himself through her wet folds using her slick to lubricate his cock. He gave himself a couple of strokes tightening his grip before he pushes the head of his cock into her body.

He started a to slowly stokes; he knew he was a stretch for her. He didn’t want to hurt her; he knew he was large, even for Alphas. But tonight, she needed more; she needed him to fuck her as his life depended on it. Her whimpers and cries brought the animal out of Ben; his Alpha took full control. His hips slammed into her with Reckless abandonment. The sound of sweat-drenched bodies slapping against one another filled the room, their moans and cries of pleasure. 

He felt his skin tighten, he had never been in a rut, but something told him he was quickly falling into one. His need for her became overwhelming; her whimpers and cries provoked a reaction. Whatever her need, he filled it. 

She begged for his knot; her moans fuel his rut. She cried out, digging her nails into steel muscles of his back. He felt her tighten around his cock; this causes him orgasm to flood his senses. His knot swelled, her cunt tightens and locked them together. Each spasm cause more come to spill into her body. 

She laid exhausted wrapped around her Alpha; he pulled her tightly against his chest the need to cuddle her sleepy body. They put on their side; her soft breaths lured him to sleep. 

He woke soon after, Rey snuggled closer to Ben. Her skin felt hot against his; gently he shook her, she mumbled and buried her head against his broad chest, “Omega, wake, and drink.”

Her eyes snapped open, she sat up and took a couple of long drinks from the water bottles. Her inner Omega please that she pleased her Alpha. She licked his jawline, her whimper for his attention was quickly answered; before long they were knotted again. Rey laid wrapped up with her Alpha happy. 

The days rolled into night and night to morning. They left the bed only to use the bathroom and eat or drink. After the fourth day of their heat and rut, Ben could feel it start to wane. Her demands for him were not so intense; He had her on all fours, his cock buried deep in her body; he could feel her orgasm build, her body tighten. Just as it ripped through her, he sunk his teeth into the fevered swollen mating gland on the back of her neck, he broke the skin as his orgasm crashed over him. 

Rey grasped her body trembled as the intense orgasm left her breathless. She was indeed Ben’s mate, and He was hers. Ben wrapped his arms around her belly and laid them on their side, his cock locked tightly in her sex. Each time her sex pulsated, her inner walls milked his cock; his seed filled her body.

Ben licked the bite on her mating gland, his saliva healing the wound.

“Mate,” his voice gave away his joy. 

Rey brought his hands to her lips, “I love you, my Alpha, my mate.”


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Rey woke up feeling amazing her heat and his rut was over. Her skin seemed to glow the bite on the back of her neck was still a little sore. She was happy, truly happy; she stared at the sleeping Alpha lying next to her. 

His scent was heaven, she loved the feel of his skin, but something was different this morning. She laid her head on his chest the sound of his heart thumped made her smile. This heartbeat for her, the longer she put touching him, the more she had a strange feeling. She let her eyes shut; she could see Ben smiling at her, the first time they had met. He thought she was beautiful; she felt him grow angry hearing her talk about Plutt, he’d kill him if he ever got his hands on the fat fuck. She felt his fingers clench. 

She felt so confused by all the new smells, unsure how to be an Alpha; he needed to be a good Alpha for his Omega. Her eyes shot open; these were not her thoughts. Ben stirred, he smiled and ran his hand through her long hair. 

“Morning Sweetheart,”

“Ben,” her confused tone, made his spine stiffen, he could smell her scent clearer now. Something had her confused and a little apprehensive.

He sat up and pulled her into his lap, “what’s the matter Sweetheart, are you hurt?” His mind racing worried she was upset about the mating bite; maybe she decided she didn’t want to be mated after all she had just won her freedom. 

She looked up into his worried face, she ran her hand over his brow and cupped his cheeks, “No, my love, I’m delighted to be mated, I love you.”

Ben let out a sigh of relief, “wait, how did you know I was thinking that?”

Rey shrugged, “when I woke up this morning something felt off, different, I could smell your worry and kept seeing you bite my mating gland.”

Ben caught images of her resting her head on his chest, seeing his dream. His jaw dropped, “I’ve never heard this before, mates being able to read each other’s minds.”

“Me either, do you think it’s the Soulmate thing?”

“I don’t know; it must be that. I’m sure I’d remember something this extraordinary in medical school.”

“I know mated pairs after years of living together seem to know what the other is going to say or do, but Beta’s also exhibit these similar reactions to their mates.” Ben ran his hand through his hair. 

“Do you know what I’m thinking about now?”

Rey laughed, “I don’t have to know what you think when your scent screams it.”

“I’m going to call Maz, see what she thinks.”

Rey smiled, taking his hand in hers, “How about we take a nice soak in the tub before we get everyone riled up about this?”

Ben laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, “you’ve just read my mind.”

They set an appointment to drive out to meet with Maz later that weekend. Ben booked a room at a local B&B. Rey was excited about driving the six hours out to see Maz. She had never really gone anywhere in her short life. Ben planned on changing that; he wanted Rey to experience life. He wanted to make her happy.

That Friday morning, they hopped in the car and started on their first road trip. It had been too soon for a pregnancy test; they decided she would test once they got home to give her body enough time to show any hCG in her blood.

“Have you thought about school?” Ben glanced over at Rey.

She hummed and pursed her lips, “I have been giving it some thought. I’m not sure if I’m ready to tackle school and possibly being pregnant.”

He smiled, “well you’re young, you have an entire lifetime to decide what you want Sweetheart.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I was talking to Rose; she thinks I’d do well with engineering, given my history.”

“And you have a brilliant mind, I agree.”

She blushed, “I know, I love tinkering and fixing stuff. But I did that to survive; I can’t help feeling like If I did it as a career, it would constantly remind me of being at Plutts. I want to put that nightmare behind me.”

Ben reached over and rubbing her leg, “You don’t have to do anything that is going to make you uncomfortable.”  
“I enjoy cooking and eating. I’ve been thinking about going to culinary school.” she grinned at him.

Ben moaned, “So I’d have a beautiful Omega that knows how to cook? I don’t know what I’ve done to get so lucky, but I pray my luck never runs out.” He flashed her a smile and winked. 

“Maybe it’s because you are a wonderful man and a sexy beast of an Alpha.” She purred, leaning over to kiss his jaw. 

“Keep that up to my sweet little Omega, and we won’t be to the B&B on time to check-in.”

Rey stuck out her bottom lip in a fake pout. Ben laughed, “how about I stop for lunch soon?”

Rey smiled, “ok, you win.”

Ben wanted to test this new-found ability; he decided not to ask Rey what she wanted for lunch. He wanted to see if he focused would he be able to gleam it from her mind. 

Rey was an enigma; on the surface, she seemed uncomplicated. She liked you, or she didn’t, she liked food for different reasons, other than being hungry. He pulled into a Waffle House; her face beamed with an unspoken desire for pecan pancakes. 

She looked over to her mate a smirk on his face. “Did you just read me?”

“I caught a glimpse of blankets and pancakes, figured you wanted comfort food.”

Her stomach growled, “I think I need to get you fed.” ben hopped out of the car, circled to open the door for Rey. 

Rey enjoyed her pancakes, Ben his burger before long they were back on the road. Rey fell asleep, she dreamed of Ben and herself, in a large house alone. She stood at the door to an empty nursery. 

“Rey, Rey Sweetheart, wake up,” she heard his voice, his large hands on her cheeks. “Baby wake up for me.”

She blinked, they were sitting on the side of the highway, nothing but forest as far as the eye could see on either side of the road. She inhaled deeply; she felt like her heart racing. 

She looked at him, confused for a minute. A look of concern on his face. She felt his large thumb wipe a tear away. 

“You were dreaming; then I could feel how sad you were growing.” Ben gently spoke, almost like he didn’t want to spook her. “I caught glimpses of your dreams.”

“I’m not pregnant,” she whispered; a tear streaked down her cheek. 

“There is time Sweetheart, we’ve just begun to live together. With your history of malnutrition and abuse, I suspected the first heat wouldn’t produce pups.” He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. 

“I’m not sad, Rey; I want you healthy before you carry our children. There is time,” Ben kissed her forehead. 

“What if, what if it never happens?” she was having a hard time letting this fear go.

“Then we don’t have kids, or if you want children, we adopt. Rey, I love you I want you and a life with you, no matter what that might entail.”

Rey nodded, “I love you, Ben Solo,” she took his face in her hands and kissed him with as much love and passion she could show. 

The B&B was a beautiful two-story Victorian; they were shown to their room. Rey fell in love with the small little town of Endor; the Innkeeper suggested a local restaurant in walking distance. They walked hand in hand through the picturesque village. The restaurant was a mom and pop with home cook style meals. 

Rey enjoyed the roasted duck, with roasted potatoes and carrots, a soft moan followed each bite. 

Ben couldn’t help but stare at his little Omega; he looked down at his untouched rare steak with fries. He took a bite the food was good, steak cooked perfectly, like a flash he watched her small hand swipe a fry from his plate. 

She moaned, “this food is so good.”

Ben smirked at her, “I couldn’t tell. You keep moaning like that Sweetheart, and I’m going to have to get this to go.” 

Rey smiled, looking into his dark eyes, “I’ll behave Alpha.”

The waitress came back to check if they needed anything else, “who you like to try some of our desserts?”

Ben smiled at Rey, “no, thank you. “

The waitress smiled, “Right, I’ll be back with your check.”

Ben gave Rey a wolfish smile, “I think I’ll have dessert back at our room.”

Rey blushed as the waitress dropped off the check. 

Quietly they found their suite, Ben back her against the bedroom door. “did you enjoy dinner, Sweetheart?”

Rey nodded.

He kissed her neck, “all those moans, made me hungry.” He moved down her chest; he helped her pull her shirt off, kissing tracks down her body. “I want to see if you moan just as much when you’re the one being eaten.”

He pulled her jeans down her slim waist, she stepped out and kicked them off to the side. He nuzzled her wet core, her thong soaked. He lapped at her heart with the flat of his tongue. She whimpered, needing him to do more. 

He wrapped a long finger into the string of her thong, with a quick jerk, he ripped the thin material from her body and pulled her thigh over his shoulder. Her fingers massaged his scalp, nails scraping the skin when she felt his tongue penetrate her sex. He held her against the door while he ate her out. 

Rey bit her lips to keep from moaning too loudly; his tongue worked over the bundle of nerves as he sucked on her clit. 

“fuck,” she muttered her breath catching in her throat, her orgasm building quickly. 

Ben could feel her legs start to shake, her body so responsive to the strokes of his tongue, he pushed a thick finger to his knuckle rubbing her inner walls. Her moans turned into pants; her sex tightened around his finger. 

She went weak in the knees when she felt the snap of her climax. Ben held onto her hips, steadying her. He stood and picked her up, her head laid against his chest.

“you’re overdressed Alpha.”

He laid her on the bed and stripped out of his clothes. He started to crawl up her body, Rey put her foot on his chest. 

“I think I should have a chance to taste you my Alpha.” She scooted back and sat up in bed. Ben grinned and laid on his back. She crawled over his body until his cock stood before her face. He smiled, enjoying seeing her lithe body move like a cat, she stopped she was still on all fours. He had a glorious view of her sex. 

He propped the pillows behind his neck; his hand rubbed her ass cheek. Her little pink tongue licked the full length of his cock. Ben moaned, she smiled, running her tongue up the vein. 

“You taste amazing,” she hummed while wrapping her tongue around the mushroom-shaped head of his cock. She sucked him as deep as she could. As inexperienced as she was, Rey felt her way through her first blowjob. Ben moaned; his fingers tightened his grip on her ass. Slowly she drew back, hollowing out her cheeks. 

“Fuck baby, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.”

She grinned, his words encouraged her more, she sucked him in deeper till he hit the back of her throat. She gagged a little, pulling him out, giving him a weak smile. 

He smiled, his eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure, “You’re doing amazing Sweetheart.”

She wrapped her lips around the head, lapping at the pre-cum pooling at the slit in the head of his cock. She caught a mental image of her stroking him while she sucked him. She pulled off with a pop, and sat up for a moment, she pulled her fingers through her slick, she wrapped her hand around his cock, her hand and mouth follow in tandem as she set about to please her Alpha. 

He rubbed his long fingers through her sex; her slick ran down her inner thighs, he rubbed her clit before sucking his fingers clean. He smiled at her muffled moans; the vibration added to his pleasure.

She sucked faster as his moans increased into pants, his hips bucking up into her mouth. She knew he was close to coming.

“Stop, stop, I’m going to come. I want to be inside you when I do.” his handheld her chin. 

She pulled off his cock, but not before kissing the head. 

“I want you to ride me; I want to watch your pretty little tits bounce as you ride your Alpha’s cock.”

Rey turned and straddled his hips. She took him in hand and positioned the fat head of his cock at her entrance, slowly she sank on his stiff cock she moaned feeling full. 

“MMM Alpha I love your cock; I love how it feels like it might split me in two.”

His fingers held on to her slender hips; he bucked, making her bounce. She rocked back and forth, her head thrown back, her hands braced on his powerful thighs as she fucked him with all the strength in her small body. 

She felt his hand move over her breast, “You are amazing my sweet Omega, fucking stunning riding my cock.”

She grinned, her focus on the building tension in her belly, she knows he is close to going over the edge. His fingers rub her, clit, “Let me feel you, baby, I want you to fall apart on my cock.”

Their bodies so in sync they hit their peak together, his knot swelled and locked them together. A calypso of their shared pleasure fills the room. Each time his sperm filled her womb, was like an echo of their orgasm. 

She laid breathless on Ben’s large chest blissed out. She hummed happily tied to the love of her life. 

She listened to his heartbeat; he shifted, she opened her eyes, he was reaching for something in the nightstand. 

She smiled, “do you want me to get whatever you’re trying to reach.”

Ben smiled, “No, I want you to shut your eyes like a good girl.”

Rey giggled but shut her eyes. She heard the drawer open; she had a flash of daisies and baby breaths in a small bouquet. Her brow furrowed it didn’t make sense to her. 

“I want to do this the rest of my life,” she opened her eyes to see him smiling up at her. 

“I want to do this with you.” he opened a small box revealing a diamond coupled with twin sapphires.

She couldn’t breathe; her eyes are wide. Ben took her hand in his; he slipped the ring onto her finger. 

“I want to be yours, in every way possible,” gently he kissed her lips, “marry me.”

“yes,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his. 

Rey practically skipped into the building; she had been on a high since Ben asked her to marry him. She showed all the staff that she had met a month back, her ring. Everyone oohs and aahs and congratulated the pair. Maz welcome both of them back with a hug. Rey showed her the engagement ring. 

Maz grinned, “It’s lovely,” she smiled at Ben and gave him a wink. 

“Now, let's talk about what has happened after the mating bite.” Maz sat with the notebook in hand. 

Rey described the morning she woke up and seeing bits and pieces of Ben’s dream. Ben confirmed the accuracy of what she saw. He told her about the restaurant and seeing Rey’s dream. 

Rey frowned, Ben reached out and held her hand, Maz caught Rey sour scent. 

“What was the dream about?”

“I dreamt that we had an empty nursery, I guess I freaked out over not being pregnant.”

Maz gave her a reassuring smile she reached out and patted her knee, “You’re young there is plenty of time for all that. You should let your body heal, get some meat on your bones.” 

Ben smiled. Rey looked up at her Alpha, “we are, I guess it’s a good thing that I’m not. I have a wedding to plan after all.”

They spent their Saturday doing the test, answering questions, and offering their thoughts

“I’d like to conduct a test with the Zener cards. I’ll show you a card,” Maz looks at Ben, “and we will see if Rey can identify the card. But I’d like to do it with her in a cat scan. I want to see what parts of the brain is affected by this; then you two will switch positions.”

Rey was led to the room with the cat-scan. Rey giggled, “it looks like a huge donut.”

Maz smiled, “yea I guess it does. I need you to remain as still as possible; the machine is going to take snapshots of your brain. You will be wearing a blindfold for this.” Maz tied the black cloth over Rey’s eyes.

Ben sat in a chair in the room with Rey, “Are you feeling ok Rey?” he picked up a hint of nervousness in her scent.

“yes, I just don’t want to fail.”

Maz smiled, “this isn’t a pass or fail kind of test Rey, just relax.” Maz patted her hand. 

Once she finished getting Rey set up, she walked over to Ben and handed him a card. 

“I want you to focus on what’s on the card and nothing else.”

Ben nodded.

Maz started the cat-scan, “Now Rey once you have an image in your mind what Ben is thinking just say it out loud.”

He held a card that had three wavy blue lines; it reminded him of water.

“I see water, it feels like blue water.”

Maz marked down the results and the time, “Ok Ben next card.”

“I see a star in a green sky.”

Ben held the card up for Maz to see the green star on the card. Maz marked the time and card.

The next card was a black box; Ben couldn’t help but think of Han, forever in a black box buried, his thoughts were cut off when he heard Rey catch her breath her scent twisted into smell like a damp forest. 

Ben was on his feet, and by her side, he took her hand, “Rey, Sweetheart, are you ok?”

She sniffed, “yes, I saw Han; he was in a black box.”

“I’m sorry Sweetheart; I shouldn’t have thought that,” 

Rey pulled the blindfold off, “It’s ok, I love you, I hate what happened. He died because of me.”

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Ben pulled her into his arms. “No Sweetheart, that was not your fault, none of it has ever been your fault. Dad died doing what he always did, protecting his family. Snoke is the one that will pay for this.” he held her tighter. 

“Let us take a break and get some lunch,” Maz smiled, leading them out the door. 

After lunch, Maz put Ben in the cat-scan with a blindfold. 

“Ok this is going to be done slightly different, instead of the cards, Rey is going to hold an item.”  
Maz handed Rey a watch; she smiled, rubbing her fingers over the smooth surface of the watch face, and the cool metal on her fingertips. She thought how nice the watch looked. She wondered if Ben would like a watch for his birthday.

Ben laughed, “I’m not sure, but does she have a birthday cake and a watch?”

Rey blushed, looking over at Maz, “sorry, my mind started to wander for a moment.”

Maz smiled shaking her head, “try to focus,”

She handed Rey a soft teddy bear. Her fingers ran over the soft fur of the bear; she hugged it close to her chest. It reminded her of the stuff animals Ben bought her, and how perfectly they felt in her nest. The same nest where Ben knotted her. 

Ben huffed out, “Rey,” he groaned her name. 

She blushed, “Sorry.”

“I saw something soft, like a bear a stuffed bear.”

Maz smiled, “anything else, remember this is for science.”

“she was thinking about her nest, and what happened in the nest.”

Rey hid her hands in her face, the tips of her ears red, Maz couldn’t help busting out in laughter.

“Ok, I think we have enough.”

Maz sat down with Ben and Rey; it had taken about thirty minutes to get the results from the cat scan. 

Maz smiled, “the results are incredible,” she handed the scans to Ben. Rey looked on. 

“I knew we would see some activity in the frontal lobe; I didn’t expect to see as much in the Medulla.”

Rey looked at the scan, “I don’t understand.”

Ben smiled at Rey, pointed at the scan, “This area is the Frontal Lobe, it is responsible for initiating and coordinating motor movements; higher cognitive skills, such as problem-solving, thinking, planning, and organizing; and for many aspects of personality and emotional makeup,”

He ran his hand through his hair, “I’m surprised to see the Medulla show so much activity.”

“why is that?” Rey sat looking at the results 

“Well, the Medulla's primary role is regulating our involuntary life-sustaining functions such as breathing, swallowing, and heart rate. As part of the brain stem, it also helps transfer neural messages to and from the brain and spinal cord, these are passive actions. You don’t have to think about it, they happen. Knowing what each other is thinking, isn’t something that should be passive, it should take some action or focus.” Ben explained. 

“so, you’re saying this thing is passive?” she still felt a little confused.

Maz smiled at Rey “It’s both, you are sending out the signals that is the Medulla passive part, and the frontal lobe is interpreting those signals, in layman terms.” 

“So, there has never been any record of others being able to do this with their mate?”

“Well, I did find a couple of references to mates being able to feel what their mate is feeling or knowing when something is wrong. I came across an unconfirmed case referenced to a Soulmate from the early fourteen century, but it’s all thought of as fairy tales, until now.” Maz smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be posted tomorrow, thank you all that have stuck with the story to this point!!!:)

The drive home left Ben and Rey pondering everything they learned. 

“So, does this mean I won’t be able to surprise you, that’s going to make Christmas suck?” Rey asked with a smirk on her face. 

Ben laughed, “I think it will be alright; try not to think about it.”

“Oh, easy for you to say, once I hear don’t it’s like my brain says ok let’s do this.” she giggled.

They arrived home Sunday afternoon, Leia called and asked them to come over for dinner. 

Rey was excited; she couldn’t wait to show Leia the ring. Leia welcomed them home, Rey was practically vibrating with excitement to see Leia’s reaction to the ring. 

Rey held out her hand, showing Leia, she smiled, “it’s a lovely ring, it was my mothers.”

Her mouth fell open; she looked at her hand, “I can’t,” 

Leia shook her head, “Dear, there is no one else on God’s green earth that I want to see, wear my Mother’s engagement ring then you Dear.”

Leia and Rey spent most of the meal talking about the wedding. Rey told Leia about going to see Maz and about the link between herself and Ben. Leia listened intently; she smiled as Ben explained the medical reasons behind the link. 

“I remember your Grandmother and Grandfather seem always to know what the other was thinking. People used to say they were Soulmates. But that was so long ago, and people didn’t pay that close attention to Alpha/Omega couples.”

Ben smiled, “I wish that I could have talked to them.”

Leia had a wistful smile on her face, “they would have loved you to death, both of you.”

Rey and Leia planned a birthday party for Ben; they had decided to wait until the party to surprise everyone with the engagement. Rey was excited, but nervous because she bought Ben a beautiful Invictus Watch, she did her best not to think about it. But she hoped if anything slipped he would think she was still stuck on the test. 

Everyone showed up, Luke, Chewie and his wife Malla, Rose, Hux, Poe and his wife Talli, Obi-wan and Satine and last but not least by his account Lando, it was a full house for Ben’s thirty-fourth birthday. Rey played hostess, she had started taking classes for the culinary arts, she made all the hors d'oeuvres, and the main course, a prime roast with roasted veggies. 

Everyone praised her cooking; she smiled, happy that she could throw her Alpha a birthday party. Ben laughed when he opened the box from Rey to find the watch. 

“I thought for sure I was just getting your memories,”

Rey winked at him and kissed his cheek, “that was the point.”

Everyone had a glass of wine, Hux stood raising his glass, “A toast to an amazing friend, a happy birthday wish you many more.”

Everyone gave a cheer of approval. 

Ben stood, “thank you all for coming out and helping me celebrate my birthday. But if you would allow me, I’d like to invite everyone to another engagement. Rey has accepted my proposal of marriage, so if you could clear your calendars for February 25th, I like to have you all join us for our wedding.” 

“OMG,” Rose screamed, grabbing Rey, “why didn’t you tell me you brat.”

Rey laughed, “sorry, we wanted to tell everyone at one time.”

Everyone congratulated Ben and Rey; Rose grabbed Rey and Hux Ben. 

Hux shook Ben’s hand, “why so soon, that is about three months?”

“I’d do it today, but she deserves a real wedding, she didn’t want to wait too long. 

Chewie huff, “Malla couldn’t wait, we ended up at the justice of the peace, then I found out later her parent forbid her to marry me. They thought I was bad news.”

Luke laughed, “You hung out with Han; you were both bad news.”

Obi-Wan raised his glass, “I’ll second that!” 

Rey smiled at the guys all huddled together laughing. 

Rose turned with a smirk on her face, “what do you supposed they are all laughing about?”

“Knowing my husband, they are most likely planning Ben’s bachelor party.” Malla laughed.

Rey growled, Leia laughed, “Don’t worry Dear, my son only has eyes for his Omega.” She hugged Rey, she smiled and hugged Leia back.

“He’d better, I’d hate to have to hurt a big ole Alpha like that,” Rey growled. 

Hux and Rose were both asked to be the Best man and the Maid of honor. The suggestion was thrown around for where to get married, where to hold the reception, color palettes, choice of music. Before the party was over, Rey and Ben felt overwhelmed with all the suggestions. Rose, Leia, and Rey planned on having lunch the following day to start the planning. 

By the time Ben got Rey home, she was exhausted, “I think we should elope.”

Ben laughed, “You’ll be alright Sweetheart, take it one day at a time. If you don’t like something, tell them. No one is going to be angry because you want it your way.”

Rey sighed, “I know; I just thought people showed up and got married. I never thought so much planning went into a wedding.”

Ben walked behind her down the long hallway his hand on her back. “Do you want me to hire a wedding planner for you?”

Rey shook her head, “No, that’s ok. I’m sure we can do it ourselves.”

Ben came home the next day to Rey sitting on the floor with all kinds of books and brochures spread out on the floor in tears. 

Ben rushed to her and wrapped her in his arms. he nuzzled her neck, “what’s the matter, Sweetheart?”

He held her while she sobbed about being so lost and not knowing what she wanted, and everyone was going to hate her because she can’t decide. Ben assured her that was not the case, after an hour of calming her down, they agreed to call the wedding planner that Rose had suggested. 

A young Beta showed up the next day. Kira has been doing wedding planning for almost five years. She helped Rey sort her wants and needs before they decided on anything else. Rey was grateful that Kira seems to handle everything with ease. 

Thanksgiving came, Rey helped Leia in preparing the dinner; everyone shared the meal. Rey was thrilled to share her first American Thanksgiving with her family. After everything was done, Rey and Ben wished everyone a goodnight.

“thank you,” she smiled at Ben, his eyes on the road, he smiled. 

“Your welcome, but what are you thanking me for?”

She wiped a tear out of her eye, “For giving me a family.”

Ben took her hand and kissed it; he wouldn’t let her go until they got home. He carried her from the car to their apartment, refusing to let her go. He took her to their bed and made love to her until they both passed out from exhaustion. 

Kira helped them settle on a location for the wedding, neither could think of a better place than the Hospitals Chapel, the hospital where they met, where fate decided to smile on the lonely pair and granted them a Love they both deserved. 

Christmas came, Rey enjoyed going shopping with Leia and Rose for gifts. But her favorite was going with Ben, picking out decorations for their apartment, gifts for the family. Ben made sure she got to do everything she never had a chance to do as a child, which included sitting in Santa’s lap. She refused to tell him what she asked Santa for. But he got a picture of his little Omega sitting on Santa’s lap. 

He took her to pick out a tree, ice skating in Rockefeller Center. She enjoyed dressing up for his Christmas party dancing well into the night. Rey was nervous about the gifts she picked; she was sure that he would know everything she bought him. Both gave Leia a list of things they wanted to buy each other, Leia would, in the end, pick out the gifts she would buy them. Ben gave his Mom enough money to cover the cost of the presents.   
Luke had decided to spend the Christmas week with Leia so that she wouldn’t be alone. 

Ben and Rey decided to sleep over at Leia’s for Christmas morning, Rey woke up early and cooked a big breakfast. She loved seeing them stumble out of their rooms with a smile on their faces. 

Rey was excited she had never celebrated Christmas; not once did she remember getting a Christmas gift. Ben loved her excitement; he wanted to be there for all her first. Ben handed her the first gift. It was from him, but he wasn’t sure what it would be. 

She opened it to find a pair of Diamond studs, she did her best not to cry, but the tears fell anyway. Ben and Leia hugged Rey; she had promised them it was all tears of joy. In the end, Leia had bought everything on the list, for both of them. 

Ben and Rey bought Leia a Cruise along with Luke. The gifts were passed around; everyone was happy. Rey sat silently with a smile on her face listening to Leia recount memories of Ben’s Christmases growing up. All the gifts were beautiful, and she loved every one of them, but this is what she cherished the most, having a family to share the holidays with. 

Christmas was over, and it was New Year’s eve, Ben and Rey went out with Hux and Rose, Poe had stayed in touch with Ben and Rey, He and his wife Tallie a pretty blonde Omega. The small group moved from one pub to another, till the ball dropped. Ben kissed Rey at the drop of the ball in Time Square.

‘Happy New Year Sweetheart.” Ben smiled down at Rey. 

Happy New Years, Ben,” she wrapped him in another long kiss. 

Time seemed to be moving quickly; each day was another day closer to their wedding. Rey was close to finishing her schooling; she was a full-time student working in accelerated classes. Her professors and student body loved Rey. She paid attention and was always willing to help her classmates.

She would graduate a few weeks after her wedding. They had decided to wait on the honeymoon; her next heat would start not long after their wedding. She didn’t want to be locked indoors during their entire honeymoon.   
Kira set up a day for Rey, to pick a Wedding Dress, the shop closed for Rey to view what they had in stock. Rey invited all the ladies to join her; she was happy to see Rose, Tallie, Satine, Malla, Leia, even Maz made it out to join the fun. 

Kira had the shop stock champagne for the ladies to sip while everyone gave their opinion about the dresses Rey tried on. After what felt like the hundredth dress, Rey walked out wearing a champagne-colored wedding dress, off the shoulder with long sleeves made of antique lace the dress had a line from the antique lace swept the floor. Everyone oohed at the same time. 

“What do you think?” Kira asked Rey.

She turned side to side, looking at herself in the mirror, “I love it.”

Kira smiled and nodded to the shop owner, “She’ll take this one.”

Rose helped Rey carefully take the dress off; the seamstress took Rey’s measurements. The dress would be ready in two weeks. 

Rey stood behind Ben, a frown on her face. Ben sighed, “Rey baby, I promise you nothing is going to happen.”

“No of course not, my smoking hot Alpha is going to go to a strip club and have a beer. What’s there to worry about.”

“You think I’m smoking hot?” Ben gave Rey a smirk.

“I think this is a dumb tradition,”

“Isn’t Rose and the girls going to take you out?”

Rey huffed, “right dinner and drinks, not a strip club.”

Ben frowned at Rey, his bottom lip stuck out, “if it’s bothering you this much, I’ll tell the guys no.”

Rey caught a flash of the guys making fun of Ben being whipped by his Omega, she frowned. She huffed out a long breath, “No, I’m sorry I'm stupid, of course, I trust you. I want you to have a good time.” she pulled him down to a kiss, “just not too good of a time.” she bit his lip.

Ben grinned, “There is no other woman that can come close to turning me on like you little Omega.” with that he slapped her ass. 

“Oi,” she jumped and turned back to give him a coy smile. 

Rose and Tallie showed up to take her out. Rey’s friends from school were going to meet them at the bar. Rey offered Leia to come along, but she declined to tell Rey this was for young women to enjoy. 

Rey met a couple of the girls Selene and Melissa two Betas from her class at a small bar, after a few drinks and toast. Rose led Rey out of the bar; they walked arm and arm. The girls behind them followed laughing and enjoying their time together. 

“Where are we going?” Rey gave Rose a suspicious glance.

“Someplace special, don’t worry.” Rose gave her a wink.

The Marquee above the door announced, “Chippendales show.” 

Rey frowned, “I don’t want to do this,” she crossed her arms across her chest. 

“Come on, Rey, your last night of freedom, you got too.”

“I’m mated how is that being free?”

Tallie rolled her eyes, “Rose is right; it’s not about that, nothing is going to happen other than some really hot guy is going to dance for you.”

Rey sighed; now she knew what Ben must be feeling. 

The room was dark, loud, and crowded; the smell in the crowded room was enough to take Rey’s breath away. Rose and Tallie made a face as well. The other two girls being Betas, the smell didn’t seem to bother them. 

They found a table near the front; all the girls put their money together to have a well-toned Alpha come to dance for Rey. She tensed up when he went to touch her, Rey scooted back in her chair, almost knocking it over. 

“Sorry, sorry, I need some air.” she ran for the door. Rose and Tallie followed close behind along with the girls from Rey’s class. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t let him touch me, not right before my wedding. Ben would lose his shit if I came home smelling like another Alpha.” 

The girls nodded in agreement, Rey felt terrible and asked everyone to go back in and enjoy themselves. 

Rose stood off to the side, talking to someone, she walked back with a smirk on her face. 

Tallie looked at Rose, her brows furrowed, “what are you up too?”

Rose laughed, “seems like the boys are having the same problem with Ben; he doesn’t want any of the girls to dance for him, not even the Betas.”

Rey felt a swell of Pride for her Alpha; he was an honorable man. 

“So, we are going to go to where they are; they want us to join them. “

The girls from Rey’s class declined, they wish Rey the best. She was okay with them doing their own thing. 

The girls caught a cab to the strip club. Rose was on the phone talking to Hux; she kept glancing at Rey. “Omg, that would be perfect. ok, love you see you soon.”

Rey smirked at Rose, “and what will be perfect?”

“You.” Rose smiled a toothy grin.

“what does that mean?’

“It means that Hux talks to the owner of the club, they are going to let you get dressed up and dance for Ben.”

Rey frowned, “I don’t know how to dance, not like that.”

Tallie smiled, “it’s really easy.”

Both Rose and Rey looked at Tallie wide-eyed.

“What? I was young and needed a job; it was not a fully nude club. How do you think I nabbed Poe?”

“I’m not going topless!”

Rose laughed “No, you are going to go out and wiggle your hips do a couple of loops around the pole then sit in Ben’s lap.”

Rey sighed standing outside of the club, Hux stepped outside long enough to tell them to go to the side of the building, one of the girls were going to take them in the side door, that is to the dressing room.

Rose and Tallie took both of Rey’s arms and led her to the side door. Before she lost her nerve, she let them dress her in a skimpy nurse outfit, with a pair of black stilettos and a mask, she was given a long blonde wig to wear that had a nurse’s cap attached. 

Tallie explained how to work the pole where she needs to place her hands how to hold on to the pole, to make sure she has fun and not worry, that she is beautiful and anything she does is going to drive him insane.

Rose and Tallie stood off to the side of the stage hidden behind a curtain; they had a clear view of Ben sitting looking miserable at a table next to the stage. 

“Oh, for fuck's sake Ben, you already told me she said for you to have a good time.” Hux stood next to him with his arms crossed his chest.

“Yea but not too good a time.” Ben retorted.

Poe shook his head, “come on man it’s one dance, no one is asking you to fuck the girl.”

“do you know how much it will fuck Rey up if I come home smelling like another Omega? I can’t do that to her.”

“She is a Beta Ben, no scent well maybe perfume but nothing more than that.”

Ben sighed, “Ok fine, one dance than that is it. I’m done for the night.”

Hux nodded at the DJ, “Ok, Next up for the good doctor getting married tomorrow, is Nurse Naughty.”

The room filled with hoots and applause; the music blared through the sound system. Dangerous Woman played through the speakers, setting the mood, Rey steps out on the stage, she stares at Ben, a smile on her face, her hips sway to the beat of the music. Her hand takes hold of the pole, wrapping her body around it. 

She can feel the music, her focus on the Alpha sitting no more than ten feet away from her. She can smell him, flashes of her body beneath him, she knows he’s thinking about her. She rolls off the pole and crawls to the edge of the stage, her movement cat-like, she raises on her knees, pulling each button open, sliding the top off one shoulder, rocking her hips to the beat of the music. 

Ben’s eyes are focused on her; his nostrils flare he’s caught her scent. She holds out her hand with her finger; she beckoned him to the stage. He stood mesmerized by the beauty on the stage, he walked to her, Rey put a hand to his chest, he touched her neck, raised his hand pushing the wig off. 

He smiled, he leaned in and kissed her neck, “Naughty little Omega.” 

“Only for you, Alpha.” She whispered into his ear. Ben grinned, he pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. He pulled her to his chest before taking her off the stage, the room filled with Boos. 

Ben started to walk out the club with Rey in his arms; Rose chased after him. 

“No no sorry Alpha, but you’re going to have to let this little Omega go. Rey has to come back with me to Leia’s house.” Rose had a hold of Ben’s arm. 

Ben growled Rey laughed, “Sorry Alpha she is right, I go home with you now, and Leia will kill us both.”

Rey kissed him, “I need to go put on my clothes.”

“Ok, but I need you to go straight to Leia, I don’t want to have to go to jail because I’ll kill any of these assholes who so much stare at you too long.”

Hux sighed, “playtime over, boys, see you all at the wedding.”

Hux, Poe, and Ben waited for the girls to get Rey dressed and walked them out to a waiting uber. 

The day of the wedding was like a madhouse, Leia insisted Rey would spend that night at her house and Ben at their apartment. 

Rose and Tallie spent the night with Rey at Leia’s; the girls woke up early; they all had an early morning appointment to get their hair and nails done. Rey was having full body treatment, which included a full body wax, hair, and nails. By the time they left the salon, Rey was sore. 

They headed back to Leia’s where her dress and Half the wedding party is getting dressed. Rey felt like she was in a dream; nothing felt real. She kept expecting to wake up and find this was all a sweet dream and she is still stuck at Plutts trying to find warmth in a broken-down van. 

Ben sat in his tux, Poe and Hux sat next to him. They had a flask of whiskey they had shared a couple of times. He wasn’t worried about marrying Rey; he was worried that he would somehow mess up the day for her. Luke, Lando, Hux, and Poe tried to convince him he was worrying for nothing. 

They got Ben to the Chapel; they were in one of the hospital’s visitors Lounge, it was a secured lounge so only the groom and groom’s men and Wedding Party could enter. Ben ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time. 

Chewie took him by the arm and led him to a corner. “I wanted to talk to you for a moment.” Chewie smiled down at Ben. 

Ben nodded, “ok.”

“Did you know your father saved my life once?’

Ben shook his head, “How did he do that?”

“Han was shot down behind enemy territory; they locked us up together. I had been there for weeks. I was half out of my mind. But Han,” Chewie laughed his voice deep his laughter boomed. 

“We were chained together and chained to a support pole in the middle of this pit they had us in. He convinced me to act like we were fighting, the pole was supporting a grate that guards walked on, he would slam me into the pole, or I’d slam him. Before they knew it, the pole gave way, and the grate caved in. The ankle chained me to Han, He managed to get the keys from one of the guards, he unchained himself, he could have easily climbed out, and leave me, but he didn’t he made sure I was unchained as well. We found our way out of there.” Chewie smiled in his eyes; Ben could see his sadness. 

“ I swore that I’d always have his back and take care of his family if there was ever a need. I see him in you, Ben. You have your father’s spirit in you. I know you would do anything in the world for Rey. So, it’s not possible that you will disappoint her.” Chewie slapped him on the shoulder. 

Ben smiled and wiped a tear out of his eye, “I miss him. I wish he were here.”

Chewie smiled, ‘he is, right here.” he touched Ben’s chest where his heartbeat. 

Ben nodded, “You’re right; he is.”

“Ok, so I have a beautiful girl to walk down the aisle.” Chewie gave Ben a wink and walked out the door. 

Ben, Hux, and Poe stood in their spots, the same spots they had rehearsed at least fifty times until, Rey, Rose, Leia and Kira was happy with everything. Now he stood there hoping that he was doing everything right. 

His palms were sweaty; the music started; everyone stood up. His heart pounded in his chest; she caught a glimpse of Chewie smiling down at her. She was happy and nervous. He closed his eyes and pushed the words I love you when he opened his eyes, he could see her smiling face, her beautiful hazel eyes sparkled in the candlelight of the chapel. She was a vision, ethereal beauty.

He didn’t remember any of it, just saying his lines, his eyes never left hers. 

“You may kiss the bride.”

Ben smiled down at her, “Hello, Mrs. Solo.”

Rey beamed, “Hello, Mr. Solo.”

The moment their lips touch, he knew his life would never be the same, that he had been blessed. The ceremony took less than thirty minutes. The picture seemed to take forever. Ben was so ready for it to be over, but he would never say a word. He knew how important the photos were both Rey and Leia. 

The wedding reception was held, in the Four Seasons Hotel, there were many toast and wishes for a long, happy marriage. Ben loved his family and friends, but all he wanted was to take Rey home and make love to his beautiful young wife. 

They left the party a little after Ten, Leia showed mercy on the newlyweds. She had a limo take Ben and Rey home. Rey was still in her dress; the Limo pulled up to the front of the apartment building. Ben hopped out and ran to Rey’s door. He lifted her into his arms in a bridal carry as the driver opened the front door for him. Ben carried her to the elevators, then to their front door. Rey laughed the whole time. 

“Are you always going to do this?”

Ben grinned “I might”

He spent the rest of the night showing his wife how much he loved her, with every kiss, lick and bite. He made her body sing; she gave him her love, body, mind, and soul. 

Two days later, Rey went into her second heat with Ben. They spent the week in bed, unbridle lust and knots. Rey swore she was starting to go bow-legged from riding him so much. 

Life fell into a routine; he went to work; she went to school. She was in an accelerated class so she could graduate quicker them the three months she had left. She no sooner graduated then Ben had their tickets to Europe and a two-week trip planned through several countries.

It was finally here, Rey was so excited, she and Ben were finally going on their honeymoon. They would fly into Italy and travel north to the rest of the European countries. 

He took her through Rome, they visited the Sistine Chapel, toured Rome and the Coliseum, Ben drove them to Naples to see Mt. Vesuvius and walk through Pompeii. They only spent a couple of days in Italy before heading to Spain, then France Rey smiled seeing all the beautiful French Vineyards. 

Ben got a call from Poe; they found Snoke hiding in Mexico City, he was involved in a shootout. Snoke had been captured, something about the way Poe said it told him, that regardless of what Snoke did, he wasn’t going to escape, he would take him dead or alive. 

"I'm going to bury him so deep that he will never see the light of day again," Poe promised Ben. 

They had talked about going to Jakku, Rey decided she wanted to see it one last time. Plutt had been arrested and charged with human trafficking as well; his fat ass was now sitting in Ashfield prison. 

Ben and Rey rented a car; she still didn’t know how to drive. She guided him to the junkyard. It had been chained off, But Rey knew of a back way in, a hole in the fence that Plutt was too cheap to fix. 

Rey walked him around the ghost of a junkyard. She showed him the van she slept in since she was six years old. Ben held her as she wept. It wrecked him, he knew that he couldn’t change the past, but he promised her that she would have a future full of love. 

She sat in the small car, watching as the junkyard moved farther and farther away. This was her past; she let it die that day. 

That night tucked in Ben’s strong arms she dreamed of a little boy with big hazel eyes and a head full of thick black wavy hair. She woke with Ben rubbing her flat stomach. He kissed her bare shoulder. 

she felt his lips on her neck, his hot breath on her ear, he whispered: “He’s going to be a strong pup.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end, let me say thank you to everyone that stuck with the story. This is a work of fiction of I know the shit in the prison is not something that would happen in real-life.. well at most prisons or some hell who knows. But anywho Enjoy!!

The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing. Ben remembered reading that a long time ago, he knew the truth in that statement. 

Ben stood with his fist clenched tight; he heard every word that Poe said it has now been engraved in his brain. 

Poe looked distraught; he has dark circles under his eyes. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days.

“Ben, I’m sorry, man, I don’t know what to say.”

He shook his head, “I just need to know why?”

Poe scrubbed his hands down his face, “fucking loophole, the bastard has more money than some small countries, there was a clerical error on the search warrant, the wrong fucking date was entered in, so now his lawyer is demanding that the evidence collected from that search warrant be inadmissible.”

“That doesn’t make sense, who the fuck cares about a date?”

“The fucking courts do, I wanted to tell you in person. Snoke may be released within the next sixty days.”

Ben went home that night to find Rey sitting on the couch with her legs crisscross their month-old son in the crook of her arm nursing. The sight of the two most important people in his life left him speechless. 

How the hell was he going to tell Rey about Snoke? He pushed that thought down; he couldn’t let her pick up on it. Their bond was a full force like an open window to each other’s mind. They both had been practicing how to close the window; they both wanted some mystery in their marriage. He locked the thoughts about Snoke behind the walls in his mind. 

“You look tired, “ Rey smiled, seeing Ben standing by the entryway.  
“Long day and you my Beautiful Omega look amazing.” He walked around the couch to place a kiss on her forehead; then, he knelt to kiss his son’s small head. He grunted rutting against his mother’s breast. 

Ben laughed, “he keeps eating like that he’s going to be a big boy.”

Rey smiled, “like his daddy.”

They made love that night, Rey fell asleep in his arms; life was how it should be domestic bliss. The back of his mind, he knew there was a storm brewing threatening to destroy all of this. 

Eleven days after talking to Poe, fate stepped in the form of five-year-old Thomas Duray. Thankfully little Tommy had been buckled in his car seat when his mother lost control of their car during a thunderstorm; the vehicle flipped several times till it came to a rest in the ditch. Rescue workers had to cut the car in half to rescue the young mother and her son. 

Both had multiple serious injuries; the child needed a pediatric neurosurgeon. Unfortunately, Dr. Rham Kota had already left for the day and now stuck in traffic. 

The child’s brain had started to swell; he needed surgery now or would face either irreversible brain damage or death. Ben took charge of the child, Hux took his mother. 

Ben fought hard to save the boy’s life; after drilling a small hole in his skull to relieve the pressure, his blood pressure started to decline steadily. Internal bleeding resulted in Ben having to open the child’s chest to find the bleeder. After almost seven hours of surgery, Tommy was stable. 

Ben was glad to hear the mother had survived her surgery as well. Ben and Hux found the Husband and father in the waiting room. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. 

“Mr. Duray?” Ben inquired of the older man. 

He sat up straight and jerked to his feet. “How are my wife and son, are they ok?” He barely got the question out, the toll of waiting and not knowing their fate could be heard in his strained voice.

“Both made it through their surgeries, your son has multiple injuries, but he is stable.” Ben looked to Hux. 

“Your wife was not as seriously injured.” Hux smiled and patted the man on the shoulder. 

“Oh, thank God, I would have been here sooner, but as the warden of Lincoln Corrections, I can’t just leave my job. I had to let the prison know what is going on.” Mr. Duray sighed with relief. 

Ben’s brow furrowed, “Lincoln prison, is that the same prison that Snoke is being held?”

Mr. Duray nodded, “The same piece of shit.” the warden takes a closer look at Ben, a switch is flipped. 

“You’re the doctor, the one the girl triggered. Snoke had your girl didn’t he?”

Ben nodded, “she’s my wife. We’ve just had our first baby.”

He smiled, “congratulations, I’m glad it has worked out for the both of you. My son means the world to me, if there is ever anything I can do for you, please let me know.” He handed Ben a card. 

Ben smiled, “thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Ben sat on the couch with Rey curled up next to him watching the news. The reporter is standing on the steps of the courthouse, interviewing Snokes sleazy lawyer, who is complaining that his client was being denied his due process.

Ben turned the TV off; Rey shifts next to him her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

“I’ve read there is a chance Snoke might get released, something about a problem with one of the search warrants.” 

He can hear the slight tremble of fear in her voice; he pulled her tighter to his chest. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you or our son.” He reassures her; he can feel the tension drain from her body.

The next morning, he called Mr. Duray, he asked to meet him at a coffee house not far from the hospital. 

The following day Ben meets Mr. Duray, the man has dark circles under his eyes; he has slept either in his wife’s room or his son’s. He has spent long hours between the two rooms. 

“Thank you for meeting me here,” Ben handed Mr. Duray a black coffee. 

“I meant what I said, anything you need I want to do. You saved my son. Katie is my second wife; my first wife died of cancer; it took me a long time to get over her death. I didn’t think I could love another woman, but Katie proved me wrong. Tommy is our first child, I wasn’t sure if I wanted children at my age, but Katie convinced me otherwise, for an Omega she is strong-willed.” Mr. Duray spoke with a smile in his eyes. 

Ben laughed, “My Rey is the same way, a fighter, which is why I wanted to talk to you. And if you say no, I’ll understand, but I have to ask for my sanity at least.” He took a sip of coffee; he needed to present this in the right way; he needed this man’s help. 

Ben leaned over the table and spoke in a low voice. “My wife was supposed to be sold to an Alpha here in New York, she ran from them and was hit by a car in the process. Which Fate seems to have a weird sense of humor; this is how I met her. The way Snoke and his daughter kept her, treated her little more than an animal. From my understanding, a lot of Omegas that found themselves trapped by Snoke never made it. I can’t have him walking free.” He sat back and waited to see what Mr. Duray would say.

He seemed to think about it and nodded, “What do you want me to help you do?”

“I want time alone with Snoke in a cell where no one can hear him scream.” 

Mr. Duray pursed his lips sat back and looked at Ben. “That can be arranged.”

It was two weeks to the day that Ben and Mr. Duray met, now he was standing in the Warden’s office dressed in an orange jumpsuit. The same uniform as the Lincoln Corrections prisoner’s uniform.

Two guards entered the room, both alphas and only slightly shorter than Ben. 

“Dr. Solo, these men are going to escort to the shu.”

Ben gave the man a confused look. the warden smiled, “Shu is a solitary Housing unit, a place where no one can hear a man scream.“

Ben smiled; he glanced at the two men. The Warden assured him both could be trusted. Both men were older than Ben, and according to the Warden, both had an Omega daughter and no love for Snoke or men like him. 

Ben was not given either men’s name, which he supposed made sense what was about to happen was not legal. He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn’t sit back and let this rabid dog go free. He didn’t care, what he knew was that Snoke was a dangerous man and a threat to everything he held dear. 

The door opened, Snoke sat on the bed his head popped up at the sound of the door. 

“About fucking time, you assholes have no right to put me in here, I’ve done nothing wrong. I demand to see..” his rant ceased once Ben walked into the room.  
The door behind him closed, the metal clang vibrated through the small cell. 

“What’s this?” Snoke looked at Ben, “what the fuck is he doing here, are you assholes listening to me?”

Ben wore a pair of leather gloves his hair pulled back in a rubber band, a skull cap on his head. He couldn’t leave any physical evidence. He fisted his hands a couple of times to get the leather nice and tight against his hands. 

“You should be thanking me, if it weren’t for me you’d never have met your little Omega, she would have ended up someone else’s hot piece of ass.” Snoke sneered at Ben. 

“Thank you? for imprisoning and tormenting the woman I love?” Ben flexed his shoulders.

“Should I thank you for killing my father in an attempt to kill my mate?” He stepped closer, Snoke stepped back.

“GUARD,” Snoke screamed out.

“Make your peace,” Ben spoke quietly before he reared back and punched Snoke in the face, his nose crushed spurting blood. 

Snoke howled in pain, Ben a man possessed descended on Snoke, the second blow bruised his eye. Snoke tried to back away his screams for help went unanswered. 

Ben’s inner Alpha raged at all the pain Snoke had brought his family and countless others. He punched him in the ribs cracking the bones; another punched forced the bone into Snokes lung. Blood poured from his broken nose; he coughs spraying blood on Ben’s orange jumpsuit. 

He fell to the floor, Ben’s hands dripped with the man’s blood, his cheekbone crushed. With each blow, Ben felt the skin of his knuckles rubbed raw against the leather gloves. He was feeling no pain; nothing could stop him now; he would finish this once and for all.

Soon the only sounds left in the room was Ben’s ragged breath and the sounds of his fist hitting the dead body of Snoke Alistair. He stood and staggered back from the man’s body; he felt no remorse. Snoke was a rabid dog that needed to be put down. 

Ben called out; the two guards returned to open the door. Ben helped the men place Snoke in a body bag, then clean the cell; they bleached every inch of the room. 

Ben stripped and showered; the jumpsuit burned in the in cinerary, the Warden assured Ben they would take care of Snoke’s accident. 

He arrived home a little before eleven pm, Rey sat waiting for him. She was up and to the door before he had a chance to shut the door. She had a wild look in her eyes; something was off. 

“Sweetheart, are you ok?” He held her shoulders, looking into her hazel eyes.

“Where were you?” She asked quietly, almost like she was afraid. 

He opened his mouth to speak then shut it. She knew he could tell by the look in her eyes she knew.

“He was going to be released, I couldn’t let that happen.” his voice but a whisper, he was afraid that she was frightened of him. 

A tear rolled down her cheek, “I’m not afraid of you, Ben, I love you.” she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. 

“I felt your rage, I kept getting a glimpse of what was happening.” she kept her voice low and soft; she took his hands in hers. His knuckles were raw; she pulled him into the bathroom and bandaged both his hands. 

She helped him out of his clothes and led him to their bed, she laid looking at him, “You are a good man Ben Solo. I love you with all my heart.”

Ben kissed her, “I love you, Sweetheart.”

The next morning news of Snoke accident was on all the news channels; a grainy film showed a first camera angle of a man that looked a lot like Snoke walking out of his cell the then a second camera angle caught his fall down a flight of stairs. 

Ben received a call from Poe, while the news was still broadcasting the accident.

“Ben, are you watching the news?” Poe all but shouted in the phone. 

“Snoke is dead, the fucker is dead,” He laughed.

Ben smiled, “Wow, I guess Karma finally caught up to him.”

The End!


End file.
